Fire in My Soul
by JZ65
Summary: When you learn of a past that is best left forgotten, what is there to live for? Alice Cullen becomes Forks High's biggest Player. When Bella Swan comes to town, will she ignite the extinguished flame in Alice's soul? Or is she just another fun night? AU.
1. Prologue: Coming Back Home

**This is my first ever attempt at a romantic relationship story. If you don't like the pairing Alice/Bella then I honestly don't even know why you checked it out. But I'm hoping I don't dissappoint anyone and I know you are probably skeptical but give it a chance. This is an AU and OOC. It will have some humor, drama, suspense, angst, and mainly romance. Twilight hasn't happened. And this is about Alice and Bella's forbidden romance. Also has a slight Jasper/Edward. This is going to be probably my only explainatory author's note. I hope you enjoy. And really REALLY hope that you will review and tell me how i'm doing. Also I am an insomniac so postings will be at all sorts of odd hours.  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**-JZ65**

* * *

_(Alice POV)_

As I pull up the driveway in my forest green 350Z Nissan. I know my car is a bit intimidating, but it is fast and I love to drive fast… I absent-mindedly fiddle with my pure silver arrow-head choker. It is weird for me to feel this nervous. I haven't been back here in so long. I don't think I'm ready to see them yet, but I don't seem to have a choice anymore. I can't help but think back to the fucking little thing that started all this shit.

I've been searching for my human memories for my whole immortal existance. That's all I ever wanted. But now, now that I recognize who I was… I wish I never knew. I remember everything. Every sound, every breath, every dream. And it's killing me… No it isn't, because I can't die. No matter how much pain I'm in, I will never die. I finally understand how much of a lie I had been living. How wrong I was to be happy… I didn't deserve that. Not after what I had done.

And I'm not happy, not anymore. Every second is agony, every minute is torment, every day I look at myself in the mirror and curse the human that I was, but the weeks and years are the worst. They roll by and I have nothing to show for them. I get nothing out of living… living… haha… I guess that is the big punch line in this entire matter. Because I am not living. I'm not even alive. I am soulless, my dead heart no longer pumps the precious liquid needed to truly be alive and warm. No, I am cold and dead.

I got my memories back while I was in the city where I'd grown up in. After I had been reawakened to what I really was, I found a way to protect my brothers from me. They have gifts you see, Jasper can feel emotions and even manipulate them, and Edward can read minds. If I had returned to my family without some way to make myself immune to their powers, my brothers would have gone insane by now. What goes through my head, and what I feel… THAT can kill a person, but vampires can't die. So it would only make them wish for death and we don't really need another danger in the family.

I find myself taking a deep unneeded breath and violently shake my head, trying desperately to keep the memories at bay. As I silently open my door, I glance over my shoulder and into the woods. It would be so easy to just escape in there for a little while. Finally I rip my gaze away from the tantalizing freedom and slowly walk up the side walk of the house. Actually it was more like a mansion really. I was about twenty feet away from the door when I noticed an exceptionally large puddle. I stop and stare into it, hoping that just maybe all my answers will appear before me. No such luck though. All I see is my reflection. My short spiky hair clinging to my head for dear life as the rain continued to come in sheets. But this is Forks and it is always raining.

Why I decided to return to this middle of nowhere town, I don't know. Actually I do know, it was because Esme demanded it. And also because Rosalie said if I didn't visit, she would drag me back to Forks. I know I can easily overpower her and/or evade her, but I owe them. They let me have some sort of life. While I didn't have my memories, they gave me a home. It was the least I could do for them.

"ALICE!" Esme's sing-song voice floated from the front door. Before I could react she had enveloped me in a strong hug. "I'm so glad you're home." She whispered in my ear. She gave me a final squeeze before leading me into the house. I saw Rosalie leaning against the stairs. Her face was in its natural bitchy scowl, which I had oddly come to miss.

"Glad to see you finally decided to show up." She tried to hiss at me, but she must have missed me too because she couldn't keep the anger in her voice.

"Yeah well you threatened me enough." I grumbled at her and shook the water from my hair. Esme simply smiled while Rosalie gave me a wicked grin.

"That's because you are too thick-headed to realize that you belong here." And with that she disappeared into the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head. If they only knew… No. I swore I would never let them know about me. I already hurt them enough.

"Honey your brothers will be home from school soon. And Carlisle will get off around eight so how about we just hang out for a while." Esme cut me out of my thoughts and sat down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and waited for me to drag myself over. As I got situated, she gave me her trademark motherly smile.

"You seem better than when I last saw you." She spoke softly to me, but she knew I could hear her.

"Yeah, I've managed to find a hobby." I smirked. My hobby was indeed entertaining. It gave just enough to where the constant agony was semi-bearable.

"Really? Well that's great!" She seemed so excited. "I hope you can still keep up with it when you start school tomorrow." She said so hastily, I almost didn't hear it.

"What? What do you mean "school tomorrow"? I was only planning on visiting for a week or so…" I trailed off when I saw her eyes begin to drop. Damn she is doing the pouting thing that not even a vampire can resist. Okay, resist resist resist resist, damnit!

"But I guess I can see how it goes." I mumbled out. Okay, I totally caved. Yeah, I know. Alice the fearsome vampire just fell for the guilt trick played by her mother. Scary…

"GREAT! Oh I'm so glad that my family is back together! So Alice what was that hobby of yours?" She immediately bounced back to being ecstatic.

"Oh well it's uh hard to explain…" I garbled, shifting slightly. That was one awkward conversation I'd rather not discuss. I was hopeful for the more subtle approach, like my siblings telling on me. Emmett will love my hobby, Rose will hate it, Edward will think "it's wrong," and Jasper, bless his heart, will side with his boyfriend. Yup he is with Edward-the-Annoying-Asshole. I truly feel bad for Jasper, but he is happy. How? I don't have a clue, but he insists he is. A painful grimace lights up across my face.

Here I am, Alice Cullen, suckered into joining my family in high school. I may be over 100 years old but tomorrow will be my first day as an eleventh grader in Forks High School. So freaking great…

* * *

**Alright there is the Prologue and I have Chapter one almost all done. I like to spend a couple of hours editing (because i already told you, i'm an insomniac) just to make sure it is hopefully acceptable. Please review to tell me if I am doing alright or if I totally suck at relationship storys. And reviews always make me work faster and give me a large amount of motivation and insperation. PM me anytime if you have suggestions or questions. **

**-JZ65**


	2. Welcome to Forks

**Here is the offical CHAPTER ONE! Hell yeah! I don't own twilight. Review so i'll want to update faster?  
-JZ65**

* * *

_6 MONTHS LATER_

**(Bella POV)**

I miss the sun… I miss my mom, my friends, hell… I even miss Phil a little. It's not that I don't like Phil, he is a good guy and all, but we weren't "tight" as people say. Of course, he makes my mom happy so I guess I should thank him for that. I can just envision that awkward conversation now. I think I'll just silently thank him for now. Anyway, I guess I should just get to the point right?

Here I am, sitting in the passenger's seat of Charlie's hand-me-down police cruiser. I'm having the "time of my life" too… yay… The uncomfortable silence is really starting to make me even more nervous than going to live with a man that I haven't seen in a few years, and THAT is definitely saying something.

"Umm, so Charlie… does the sun ever come out?" I blurt out, despite to break the unintended tension. Sadly, I absolutely suck at small talk. It seemed to work since I think I just saw him smile a little.

"Well Bella, it may have been a while since you've been to Forks, but I would have thought you knew that rain was the only weather we get." He told me, only giving a sideways glance and a slight smile. But I guess I should be happy I managed to get him to actually speak. I certainly got my "lack of words" from him. But to my surprise, he even managed to keep the conversation (if you want to call it that) alive.

"Except in the winter, then all we get is snow and ice. Did you bring any warm clothes Bella?" He inquired, keeping his eyes on the now wet and slippery road. The rain was surprisingly heavy, even for Forks.

"Uh, I brought a jacket?" His mustache twitched with what I think might be his amused face. I can't be certain though, since this is the first time I've seen him in years and all.

"Let me guess, a rain jacket? Is it green and white with a black zipper and a hood?" He deadpanned.

"Yeah… Uh, how did you…?" I trailed off. How could he know that much detail about my clothing? I know he is a cop but… how did he do that? I heard him chuckle softly. It was a rough and old laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.

"You're wearing it Bells." He said with another rare smile. I am on fire today, and Renee said I wouldn't be able to do it. I guess she owes me five bucks the next time I see her.

I suddenly realize that Charlie is waiting for an answer and he can't possibly know the side conversation I was having in my head. "Oh…" Yup, that was my great comeback. I blushed a little at my unperceptiveness and lack of a response.

"Well here we are…" He told me as he put the car in park outside of a cozy two-story house. Without another word he got out and started hauling my two suitcases to the door. I looked up at the house and saw the white siding was recently redone, maybe a year or so ago, and the midnight black shutters were put up around the same time. The house screamed "small town" but I couldn't help but admire it. After my slight inspection, I followed him inside with my carry-on slung loosely over my shoulder.

"This is the kitchen, that's the living room, those are the stairs…" Charlie anxiously pointed out. He was almost more nervous than I was. He made his way up the stairs still lugging my suitcases, with me quietly following.

"That's the bathroom and don't worry about me being in your way, I'll be gone for work before you even wake up." He stated in his naturally deep voice. I was about to ask him why that mattered, but I guess my confusion was already evident on my face. "Well… I know how teenage girls like their… ehem, uh… privacy." He said as he fidgeted the suitcases and a blush ripped across his face, but mine had certainly overpowered his by a long shot.

"Oh, thanks…" I murmured, shifting awkwardly, trying to make the tomato color climb off my face.

"Uh yeah… no problem. Here's your room." He pointed down the hall. I hesitantly walked up to the door and opened it. It wasn't the dull white walls, twin bed, room I thought it would be. Nope, it was freshly painted and had a full sized bed and even a computer desk.

"Thanks Charlie." I sputtered out. The room was really nice and very comfy.

"Yeah sure thing, I asked Stacey the secretary at work for some help since she has a daughter in your grade, I think. She pretty much just told me what to do and what to buy. Her daughter's name is Angela. You'll probably see her Monday."

"Well I'll have to thank her too." I told him.

"Well you probably want to unpack." And with that he set down my luggage and headed back down the hall. As I heard his heavy footsteps descend the old staircase, I threw my body onto the bed.

Wow, I'm exhausted. With a groan, I sit up and start unpacking my whole TWO suitcases (haha). I finished my "wardrobe" in about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. I really need to go shopping… I don't think some tank tops and a few pairs of jeans will cut it out here. After about an hour, I finally finish getting everything into a desired area. I smile to myself, pleased with my organization process. My pictures are either hung up or lying on my desk. My book collection is neatly stacked against my desk and my favorites are on my bedside table. And all my knickknacks are spread all across the shelves.

I am really happy my desk has a… COMPUTER! Yes, at least I have internet access. Now I can keep my promise to email my mom every day (yes that might be sad to you… but my mom ROCKS!). Plus I can watch videos on YouTube when I get too bored. After doing a once over on my old PC Windows setup computer, my gaze falls over the rest of my room.

Suddenly I find myself marveling at my lack of possessions, since it only took me an hour to unpack everything. I jump about five feet in the air when I hear the most terrifying noise on the planet. It was like a mix between a rabid dog growling and a dying bird screeching out its last request for life. I tried to swiftly run to my window with no such luck since I happened to trip over air. I quickly attempt to regain my composure as I messily whip my curtain open. I'm just about to find the source of the awful noise. Then…

"BELLA! COME DOWN REAL QUICK! BUT DON'T FALL!" I hear Charlie yelling from somewhere on the first floor. I was so startled I fell over my rug, but that doesn't really take much. Note to self: remove rug. "BELLA? ARE YOU OKAY?" He bellows through the house since he, nodoubtly, heard the racket I made with my graceful landing. Picking myself off the floor, I eventually manage to stumble down the hall.

"Yeah…" I huff as I finally make it to Charlie. "Just tripped over the rug…" I blush.

"Oh, umm, I've got a surprise for you." He said, obviously very proud of himself.

"Cool…?"

"Oh, right! It's outside." He informed as he scrambled out the front door, while I attempt to walk after him. After I finally reach the porch, considering I tend to have near-death experiences even if there is only a couch or a stray shoe in my path, I see my surprise.

"Now, it gets pretty good gas mileage and is very sturdy." He tells me, motioning with his hand for me to go look at the… vehicle?

Cautiously I wander up to the truck. I give it a good look over from the outside then I peek inside the old beaten thing and see a boy in the driver's seat.

"Hi Bella. I'm Jacob Black. We use to play down at the reservation together while the old guys fished." Jacob told me through the window with an overly excited voice.

"Oh right, I didn't recognize you!" I utter, shocked at how grown-up he was now.

"Haha, thanks." He said. "Well this old truck might not look like much, but I fixed her up myself. She will run pretty well. Here, why don't you start her up?" Before I could answer, he slid over to the passenger's side. I shrugged and hopped inside and immediately noticed the lingering smell of old pizza.

As I turned it on, I heard that deathly noise again. I didn't know a truck could make that noise? Huh, maybe this kid isn't exactly an All Star mechanic.

"So do you like it?" He asked me with hopeful eyes.

"Uh yeah, it's great." I lie. I know lying is wrong, but so is crushing someone's spirit and possibly destroying their dream AND scarring them for life… or at least that should be wrong too.

I heard Charlie tapping on the window. I jolt nearly high enough to hit my head on the ceiling. Jake starts laughing a deep rough hearty laugh. I smack his arm then I try to jimmy the door open. It didn't budge. With an impatient growl, I hear Jake tell me inbetween chuckles, "Come on Bella, you need to throw your whole shoulder into it."

Deciding to grudgingly take his advice, I slam my shoulder into the side and jimmy the lock at the same time. It popped open and I fell out onto the cold, damp pavement. Ouch. Jake is at my side in an instant, helping me up and telling me to "be more careful." I see Jake's dad start to roll up to us in his wheelchair. About the same time, I realize Jake still has his arm on my shoulder. I take a step towards Mr. Black to talk to him, and to get Jake's tree trunk hand off me…

"Hi Mr. Black, it's been a long time." I tell him shyly.

"Hey don't call me Mr. Black, people will start thinking I'm old." He snickered.

"Well Billy, you are old." Charlie quipped at him playfully.

"Really? Well I can still kick your middle aged butt ya Old Goat!" And with that they were at it, it was like they were play fighting or something.

"Do they always do this?" I turn ask Jake, genuinely concerned.

"I think it's getting worse…" He answered, shaking his head.

"So Bella, what do you think?" Charlie's voice cut through my mind.

"It's great!" I saw him smile and he looked so proud and happy. I just couldn't take that away from him.

"Great! Because I just bought it off Old Billy here." He boasted and handed me the keys.

"Now Charlie, there is a fish fry this Friday. You should both come." Billy told us.

"Sure, I mean, if Bella isn't busy or anything." He voiced and then looked at me like he was asking permission.

"I'll probably just be doing homework, but you should really go." I told Charlie.

"Well alright Billy, looks like it's a done deal then."

We waved as Billy and Jake took the other truck back to the reservation. And now, I was left with a, quite literally, Screaming Metal Death Trap. I decided I didn't want a T.V. Dinner and made Charlie and I some chicken garlic alfreado over some nice bowtie noodles. His eyes were wide as I finished with setting dinner out for him. I swear he might have been drooling. After the meal, Charlie insisted he do the dishes since I had to go to sleep because "tomorrows a big day. Being a senior and starting two weeks after school started is extremely… yada yada yada." I relented finally, and then went off to my full size bed. I didn't realize how extremely exhausted I was. Wow, I could sleep for forever. Too bad I have school tomorrow.

And with that slightly depressing thought, I fell into a deep magical slumber… haha okay maybe not "magical" but it sure as hell was deep!

* * *

**Alright, Next Chapter is going to be fun! ;) Alice and Bella meet... Love at first sight? Or would it even be love? You don't know... But i sure do and i can garrantee that i'll post it real soon. It'll be even quicker if ya'll will leave me a review? Doesn't have to be anything big... ya know, maybe like "good job" "nice chapter" or even "wow, that sucked, don't quit ur day job". I don't exactly love the latter one but i will accept critizism.  
Your's truly,  
-JZ65**


	3. New Kid

**This Chapter was a lot more fun to write. After I posted Chapter One, I slept for an hour, then wrote this, then slept for a couple of hours. Decided to take a morning jog for a couple of miles, then FINALLY edit this and make it (HOPEFULLY) as enjoyable to read! Please REVIEW! I'm begging you... And hell I never beg. EVER. **

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Always,  
-JZ65**

* * *

What the hell is that insistent noise? I swear I'll murder whatever the hell…

"DAMN!" Bella screeches into the darkness of her room. "SCHOOL!" And with that she throws her covers off the side of the bed and strives to scramble to her closet. Of course her clumsiness doesn't allow any fast or gracious movement, and she ends up with her feet tangled in the sheets. Hastily she picked herself up, yet again, and began searching through her poor selection of clothing. After great debate on whether to wear a tank top or… well, she didn't really have any real selection except tank tops, she settled on a white tank top and her favorite pair of slightly tight fitting jeans.

Taking one last look in her closet's mirror, she stumbled down the stairs, half wondered what time it actually was. As she almost did a sliding stop at the refrigerator (key word almost, she really just ended up running into it), she noticed a small blue sticky note.

_Bella,_

_Cereal is in cabinet to the left. Have a good day. Left for work already. _

_-Charlie_

Bella grinned to herself as she finished reading the note. As gruff and awkward as Charlie was, it didn't change the fact that he had a soft side, especially for his only daughter. She opened the old wooden cabinet and found a few different boxes, none of them looked current. "I really need to go grocery shopping…" She muttered under her breath into the stale morning air. Realizing that she didn't even really care what kind it was, she searched for a bowl and made herself a gourmet meal of, La cereal with es la almost expired milk… Yumm…

After spending nearly an hour getting ready, she looked at the time on the old stove clock. 7:35. Charlie said it takes 15 minutes to get there and then she needed to register. Hopefully I can make it, Bella wished as she opened the front door and stepped out on the porch. The crisp outside air freshened up her mind. She just stood there and eventually lifted her right hand to scratch her chin. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting… something… hmmm…" She spoke clearly as she stared at nothing in particular.

"Oh yeah! Backpack, dah." She laughed out and waltzed back inside the house. "Guess I should bring a jacket too…" With a heavy sigh she grabbed her desired belonging and walked out the door. Just as she was about two feet away from the door, she was sling-shotted backwards.

"WHAT THE HE—" Before she finished she saw the one neighbor they had glaring at her. The old woman scrunched her eyes up, just daring Bella to finish her sentence. "Heck… what the heck?" The scary lady harrumphed and walked back into her house, daily paper in hand.

Remembering her earlier situation, Bella turned her attention to the door. "Really? Why is it only me that can get my backpack caught on the hand of the door… From the INSIDE… So uncool." She slightly whined, just wanting to get the freaking school already. After untangling her backpack and ensuring there would be no other incidents, she trudged to her truck.

Keys in hand, she lugged herself into her "brand new car" and threw her backpack to the side. Taking a deep breath and half wishing to cover her ears, she turned the key. In a whirlwind of noise and exhaust she pulled out of the driveway, praying that her truck would magically cure its "sore throat." Luckily for her, Forks was such a small town, it was near impossible to get lost. Of course the little map Charlie printed out and highlighted for her helped too.

She pulled into the already crowded parking lot. Guess this is Forks, what else do these kids have to do except school? She parked next to an old blue minivan and sat in the truck for a minute. "Why is everyone staring?" She mumbled to herself as she looked around the campus. "Wait! Stop talking to yourself, they can see your lips moving you idiot. Why the hell am I still talking?" She growled at herself in irritation. In fact, EVERYONE was staring at her and her beast. She turned off the death trap. "Guess I'll live another day." She added as the thundering roar finally died away with the simple twist of the key. Grabbing her backpack, she exited her only solitude.

"You must be Isabella Swan. I'm Erik!" A kid with short dull black hair, informed her before she could even close her door.

"Um, hi. It's just… uh Bella." Said girl uttered in a shy voice blushing slightly.

"Sorry Bella, um, do you-" Erik was cut off by some blonde boy sauntering up.

"Isabella Swan? I'm Mike Newton." He said with a cheeky grin. The look reminded Bella of how Jake stared at her.

"Hey boys, give the girl some space." A sandy blonde chick walked up between Bella and Mike. "Hi Isabella, I'm Jessica and this is Angela." She had a huge smile as she gesture to the black haired girl with glasses beside her.

"Oh, hi… It's actually just Bella…" She trailed off, feeling overwhelmed by the attention.

"Yeah, gosh Mike. It's Bella." Erik teased him.

"Hey Bella, how about I show you to the office so you can sign in?" Angela inquired. Obviously giving Bella the escape she wished for.

"Thanks." Angela guided Bella away from the group of scavengers (maybe that is why I wasn't popular in Phoenix. Maybe people don't like being described as "scavengers.") and into the school. As they entered, Bella looked around. It was just an average High School. Nothing special, except maybe a bit smaller than most, but that wasn't "special."

"I know they can be a little overwhelming, but they mean well." Angela broke the silence, flashing Bella an understanding smile.

"They seem really nice." Bella responded. She started thinking. Angela… Angela… That name is so familiar… OH RIGHT! "Hey your mom is Stacey right? Works at the police station?"

"Yup." Angela answered as they continued to make their way to the office.

"She helped Charlie with my room. It's really nice." Bella mentioned, thinking back to how surprising it was when she first saw it.

"Haha, yeah, my mom loves to decorate. She was swooning over that for days." Angela laughed and Bella couldn't help but laugh also. "Well we're here." Angela informed her as she stopped in front of the door.

"Thanks for showing me the way and well… Everything." Bella told her as Angela went to walk back down the hallway.

"No problem. Hey why don't you sit with us at lunch?" Angela called back.

"Sure."

Bella stepped into the quaint office. The old secretary was sitting behind a too tall desk, filling some not so important papers. As soon as Bella strolled in, her head shot up like a radar. Bella just imagined what was running through her mind "_new student, new student, new student, new student. Must eat new student."_Alright probably not the last part, but it could happen.

"You must be Ms. Swan. I have your schedule right here, Dear." The old lady gave her the same smile a grandma gives a four year old and gently put a piece of paper on top of the too tall desk.

"Thank you." Bella answered back with a soft smile. Everyone here was so nice. Picking up the schedule, she looked through it.

Calculus, Psychology, Spanish, Physics, English, Biology, Gym… wait what? Gym? OHHHHH Damn… and lastly Art.

I wonder if they'll kick me out of gym like they did in Phoenix.

Okay, first class… Calculus. Bella gave the old woman a final smile before she made her way to Room 5. Walking helplessly down a random hall, Jessica appeared from nowhere behind her.

"Oh Bella! Where are you going?" She asked, insanely peppy. Bella almost wanted to ask what Coffee she drank this morning and where you can buy it.

"I'm looking for Calculus… with Mr. Matthews?"

"Cool! That's where I'm going! I'll take you there." She more of commanded it and locked her arm with Bella's and marched down the almost empty corridor.

The first five classes were just a blur. She did the same routine. First the teacher would ask her to introduce herself. Then he/she might ask her to tell the class about herself. And lastly, they would tell her where to sit. She was bored already by the time lunch came around.

After grabbing this weird thing they alleged to be a "lunch" but really looked like something that cats ate out of a can, she looked for Angela. There was a large table with all of the people she met this morning, having lunch together. Angela caught Bella's attention with a wave and had saved her a seat between her and Jessica. As she brought her "lunch" over, she noticed a lot of other people at the table as well.

"Hi Bella." Angela smiled to her as she sat down.

"BELLA! This is Lauren, Chris, Tyler, Ruby, Leo, and Kevin." Jessica piped up. They all said "Hi Bella." And Bella smiled at them. They all were just so damn nice.

"Hi everyone." She offered up a slight wave. Then, with the obvious excitement of meeting the new student gone, they went back to their previous conversations.

Lunch was almost over when Bella dared a glance around the lunch room. As she was taking in everyone around her, she saw six people through the front window in the school parking lot. Two of them were sitting on a Volvo kissing, the other two were laughing in the back of a Jeep, and the last two were talking by a dark green sports car. Five of them were indescribably beautiful with even paler skin than Bella's. Jessica caught her gaze.

"Oh those are the Cullens." She said as if that stated it all. Bella gave her a quizzical look and Angela continued.

"The two on the Jeep over there are Rosalie and Emmett. The two on the shiny Volvo are Jasper and Edward. Edward is the one with cute bed hair and Jasper is the curly blonde." She pointed out when I was about to ask who was who. "And the two girls by the Green hot Nissan are Alice and…" She squinted a little. "Jessica? Who's with Alice this time?"

"I think that might be Carly Rothens." Jessica was immediately back in the conversation.

"Which one is Alice?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"The cute short one." Jessica replied almost dreamily. Bella could have sworn she saw Alice's eyebrow rise when Jessica said "short." But it wasn't possible. "The weird thing is, is that their all together." She said frustrated.

"They aren't actually related though." Angela pointed out and saved me from an extremely embarrassing mix up. "Jasper and Rosalie are twins and their surname is Hale. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"Yeah, same thing though. So Emmett and Rosalie," Jessica dismissed Angela and instead gestured in the two's direction. There was a gorgeous blonde that should be modeling instead of stuck here, and a huge bear of a guy. He had dark short buzzed hair and was really tall. "They are obviously together. Jasper and Edward," she went on, "They are together as well. I think it is kinda weird how they do that in public." Jessica said, referring to the kissing.

"Well you sure don't mind Alice flirting with you." Angela defended. Jessica went red and decided to not say anything.

"Are Alice and Carly… "together" together?" Bella asked innocently. That received both Angela and Jessica breaking out into chuckles. Bella couldn't take her eyes off the petite girl. She had more of a bad ass, tough chick, appeal to her than the blonde.

"Like dating?" Jessica asked between laughs. Bella nodded, still oblivious. "I don't think she has actually "dated" anyone here. But she is a player that's for sure." Jessica informed her. Bella swore she saw Alice smirk at that statement, or maybe it was just the red head sucking on her neck…

"Yeah Bella, you should be careful. Alice Cullen might catch sight of you. And she always gets what she wants." Angela warned lightly.

"You sound like you know from experience?" Bella questioned. While the warning made her uneasy, she couldn't see why anyone was actually intimidated by the fun sized girl.

"Every girl here practically knows from experience Bella." Jessica remarked, disappointment sugarcoating the sentence.

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Bella ripped her gaze away from the Cullens and started to find her next class, Biology. She walked down a hall and saw none other than the unmistakable back of Alice Cullen and that Carly girl following her.

"Alice, will I see you later?"

"Eeh." Alice shrugged her shoulders. "Probably not… So I've got to get to class." Alice told her and walked past her. Carly grabbed her shoulder and Alice turned around with an eyebrow raised in more of irritation that questioning.

"How about I walk to class with you?" The poor girl practically pleaded.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart. Now run along, before we're both late." Alice said firmly and Carly almost ran down the hall past Bella. She couldn't tell if the girl was mad or sad… Alice looked up and saw Bella.

Bella noticed that Alice tensed up considerably. Her back changed from its relaxed "I don't give a damn" position into a stiffed, pained posture. Their eyes locked for moment and Bella saw Alice's dull gold eyes swirl and almost turn black.

"Your ey-" Bella was about to question, but Alice cut her off with a cocky wink and mischievous smirk, then suddenly turned around and headed down the hallway. Without even looking back she called out.

"We're going to be late, Bella." Her voice sounded the same as when she was seducing Carly into her game, but Bella could tell it was strained. Bella snapped back into reality, forcing herself not to fall under the spell of Alice Cullen. In a trice of desperation she followed the direction the school's player had taken.

Bella barely made it into the room before the bell rang. She gave the teacher her slip and Mr. Simmons gave her a brief nod. She was relieved when she didn't have to introduce herself AGAIN. Instead he told her to go take a seat next to Ms. Cullen.

"Ms. Cullen would you raise your hand, please." He asked slightly irritated.

Bella didn't need help finding her though. She didn't know why but she could already pick Alice out in a crowd. Her features were so elegant and mysterious. Her skin was even paler that Bella's. Alice nonchalantly waved her hand halfway in the air. She was pushing off the table with her foot, her seat only on two legs as she leant back even farther. Bella expected the teacher to tell her to sit correctly, but he just settling with giving her a heated glare.

Alice had a smirk on her face until she saw Bella. She froze and sat back down; scooting over so Bella could sit at the table too. Bella smiled warmly at her. Alice grimaced in return and shifted away from her. Bella sat down next to her.

"I don't think we have been introduced. I'm…" Bella trailed off when she saw the look of pain on Alice's face. "Are you okay?" Bella asked full of concern, though she didn't know why.

"Fine." Alice ground out through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? I could ask the teacher if—" Bella touched the girl's bare wrist, and flinched back from the coldness of Alice's skin. Alice in turn, recoiled as well.

"I said I was FINE, Bella." Alice growled a little. Bella's scent was a mixture of pleasure and pain. The pain adding onto an already overload of agony. She was fighting back the urge to bite Bella right then and there.

"I saw you with that girl." Bella continued as if Alice hadn't just given her a huge hint to leave her alone.

Alice laughed a little. It was more of a bitter chuckle though. "Oh? So you were being a peeping tom, huh?" Bella's face flushed.

"Hey I'm not falling for your little act here." Bella informed her. Alice stiffened up considerable more after that comment and her hands were in death grip fists.

"Alice, I understand that Isabella is new and all but that is no reason to distract her from her school work, now is it?" The teacher questioned. Bella hadn't realized that he had started the lesson yet. He gave a stern glare to Alice, but she didn't even acknowledge it.

"Sorry sir." Bella apologized. She looked to Alice expecting the same, but all she saw were the almost black eyes do an exaggerated roll and she huffed.

"Whatever…"

The teacher continued to drone on and Bella wanted nothing more than for the bell to ring so she could finally finish this conversation with Alice. That damn Cullen hadn't relaxed one second since Bella sat down. And Bella wanted some answers. The bell gave off its deep buzzing and Bella looked to where Alice was sitting a moment ago, just about to ask her what the hell her problem was. Only one thing though, she wasn't there anymore. Bella managed to catch a glimpse of her hurrying out of the room faster than anyone she had ever seen, even for a Biology class. Bella was about to go chase her down for answers, when Mike stepped in her way.

"Hey Bella! What'd you do to Cullen? Looked like you pissed her off or something…?" He asked. He was just so nosey sometimes…

"I don't know. She was just acting like that when I got here." Bella answered honestly. She sighed knowing there was no way to find Alice now. Mike offered to show her to the gymnasium, but she wanted to drop her books off at her locker first.

"I'll just meet you there okay Mike." She told him and started off towards her locker. She was just about to the Senior lockers when she noticed no one else was around. Weird… As she was about to turn down the last hallway, she heard voices… not so quiet voices either.

"Alice, you can't do that! You could hardly handle Biology!" Someone hissed. Bella started to wonder if Alice was actually sick and just didn't want to tell a complete stranger.

"I can handle it Rose." Alice hissed back. Rose… Rose… as in Rosalie? Cullen? Alice's sister?

"Oh yeah, sure you can. Or you could NOT be a total idiot, and just go home and take a breather? Doesn't that sound like a NOT so STUPID idea?" Rosalie hissed even more forcefully than before.

"Damn…" Bella heard Alice whisper, and a chill ran down Bella's spine. She felt like Alice had sensed her or something. "Fine, whatever. Not like I was really looking forward to anything anyways." And with that there was a loud smack of something and Bella decided to come out of her hiding area. Surprisingly when Bella walked up to her locker, Rosalie still hadn't left.

"Umm…" Rosalie's head shot up to Bella. "Your Alice's sister, right?"

"Yeah." She growled. Bella flinched from the sound.

"Is Alice uh alright? She seemed… sickish?" Bella mentally chastised herself for using the word sickish. Rosalie looked at her with a cold stare and Bella felt like she was burning into her soul or something.

"Kinda. She will be fine in a day or so." Rosalie said and walked away to class.

Class! DAMNIT! I'm so going to be late!

Bella dumped her books and dashed down the hallway. She noticed a deep dent in one of the lockers. Could Alice have… no, she is way too small to cause that much damage. Without a second thought she ran for dear life to the gymnasium. Just as she entered, slightly huffing from her jog, she got hit by a rogue volleyball. She spent the rest of gym in the nurse's office with a bloody nose, go freakin' figure.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go to Eighth hour? You don't have to be a hero." The nurse informed her lightly. She made it sound like they were in a war zone and Bella offered to go one a suicide mission in order to save the world, or something else off of a lame SciFi movie.

"Uh I'll be fine. This stuff happens to me all the time. I'm naturally accident prone." Bella admitted and the nurse gave her an sympathetic smile.

"Okay, just watch out for flying objects." And with that advice in mind Bella made her way to Art class.

Art went by quickly. The teacher was overly sweet and told her that her partner was ill for the rest of the day. Bella gave a heavy sigh as the final bell rang.

"Long day?" Angela inquired as they had lockers next to each other.

"I guess so." Bella smiled to her. Bella and Angela said goodbye and each went their separate ways. As Bella fired up her Death Machine, she couldn't get the thought of the school's biggest player out of her mind.

Bella needed to know why her eyes changed color, from a honey gold to an intense black in less than a moment. She needed to know why she was so damned cold. She needed to know what the hell her problem was. And for some unknown reason, she had to know whether that the raven-haired chick magnet was actually alright.

"Great. Day one, and I can't stop thinking about this girl I just kinda met." Bella mentally scolded herself for obsessing so much. But I sure as hell am NOT going to just fall at her feet. No, I want answers. She vowed to herself silently as she pulling into her driveway.

* * *

**Will Bella fall at Alice's feet? Will Alice comeback to school? Who is going to pay for the damage done to the locker? haha alright, next chapter will be up soon! The more you REEEEVIEEEWWW, the fast I upppppdateee... So tell how you like it.**

**-JZ65**


	4. Waiting on a Little Rain

**Alright here is Chapter Three without further ado. I hope you all like this one. I actually started it, then scrapped the whole thing and started it over again. I love the reviews and please keep giving them to me. They make me happy... And we all want a happy writer right? haha So here it is and thanks for all the support! Reviewers U ALL ROX! XJ**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

-JZ65

* * *

_TUESDAY… no Alice_

_WENDSDAY… still no Alice_

_THURSDAY… it was sunny; Angela said the Cullens go camping when the weather is nice. So STILL no Alice _

_FRIDAY… rainy! Perfect! Now Alice has NO excuse for missing school… yay…_

Bella was astonished to find herself actually humming as she parked her truck and gave a silent cheer when she saw a familiar green sports car that pleaded to be out on the open road. Scanning the parking lot lackadaisically because, Really? Who would stand in the pouring rain, but to her amazement she spotted her desired target talking to Edward, obviously only half listening to him. She would roll her eyes a lot and tap her foot intolerantly. Finally she had had enough of him and pushed him aside. Bella watched the frustrated Shorty head into the school.

Bella was debating whether to go after Alice or not. With a heavy sigh she figured that she waited four days, she could wait a couple of hours. Bella ran into the school, the rain pelting her like pebbles. When she got inside, Jessica and Angela immediately found her.

"Hi Bella! Excited for tonight?" Jessica asked, practically bouncing.

"Yeah!" Bella said as chipper as she could. But I'm even more excited for school today, she thought to herself. She found it odd that just Alice's presence seemed to make her day exhilarating.

"Come on Bella, we're going to be late if we don't hurry!" Jessica broke her from her thoughts.

"Oh Bella wait, I brought that book you wanted." Angela said hastily. Jessica sighed. "Oh Jess, this will only take a minute. Bella will catch up with you."

Jessica smiled grateful she didn't have to hear about Green Eggs and Ham or anything and grabbed her Calculus book. As she headed to the down the crowded foyer, Angela walked Bella to her locker.

"Um… Ange, I don't remember asking for a book?" Bella spoke puzzled, racking her brain to think back to when she might have asked for one.

"You didn't." Angela told her matter-of-factly.

"Then why…?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone, and Jess HATES books." Bella still didn't know what was going on. "Alice Cullen is back." Bella looked at her, a little taken back.

"Y-yeah?"

"But you already knew that. Bella I just want you to be careful okay? She's broken more hearts than an Anti-Cupid on Valentine's Day." Angela told her sincerely.

"How did you know… I was uh, waiting for her?" Bella was still reeling. She didn't think she spoke about Alice or any of the Cullens for that matter.

"Because you've been distracted all week and now that she is back, you're all hyper." She told Bella laughingly. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Promise you will not rush into anything?"

"Yeah Ange. I promise." Bella smiled. Her new friend was so genuinely concerned for her that it almost brought a tear to her eye.

"Well hurry up! You're going to be late!" Angela broke the touching moment between friends and shooed her off to class causing them both giggled.

CALCULUS- BORING

PSYCHOLOGY- LONG AND BORING

SPANISH-…. Confusing

PHSYICS- WORSE THAN LEARNING SPANISH

ENGLISH- not so bad, maybe even fun (nerdy… yes…)

FINALLY LUNCH

"Hi Bella." Mike said as he walked up beside her, keeping exact pace.

"Oh, hi Mike. What's up?" Bella asked half-heartedly while on her way to sit between Angela and Jessica.

"Umm… I was wondering, do you uh want to go to a movie tonight?" Mike stuttered out, making a fool of himself.

"Sorry Mike, I'm actually going to a movie with Angela and Jessica in the city." Bella would have felt bad; IF Mike hadn't been asking her out EVERYDAY since she's gotten here.

"Oh okay, maybe later?" He asked pleadingly. He reminded Bella of how Carly looked at Alice. How could Alice think being a player was so much fun? She felt bad every time she had to let Mike down when he asked. And Bella was trying to do it as kindly and lightly as she could. How could Alice even possibly enjoy making Carly practically beg for attention? Bella thought to herself, nearly forgetting to respond to Mike.

"Sure." His eyes lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Great, bye!" He said as he was walking backwards to the lunch line. He tripped over a backpack creating a loud thump as his back hit the ground; Bella grimaced at the sight of Mike sprawled out on the floor.

"I'm okay." He whined as he picked himself up off of the floor.

Bella sat down beside Angela and heard "Cullen" and "Sulking" in one sentence. She looked around and noticed it was Jess that said it. Tapping her on the shoulder Bella managed to grab her attention.

"What's up?" By the few words Bella had heard, she was definitely going to be interested in this conversation.

"Well, Lauren heard this guy named Rick, he is in the grade under us and—"

"Uh, Jess? Can you pleeeease just get to the point?" Bella pleaded, anticipation eating away at her or was it hunger? Well… I guess it is lunch time…

"Oh fine. She heard it from a guy who heard it from his brother who heard it from his friend that Alice Cullen hasn't had a new girl since MONDAY!" Jessica squealed at the end.

"Okay… Is that new or something?"

"DAH! I haven't seen her without someone wrapped around her finger for more than day, AT BEST!" Jess looked like she had the scoop of the century. Bella was surprised that Jess didn't make Erik print that on the school paper's front page.

"Really? Um, why?" Bella muttered out in awe.

"I don't know, I heard she was trying to change her last classes." Jess was so absorbed in the gossip that she forgot to eat.

"Jess calm down." Angela reprimanded her. "Maybe she is just still sick or something." Angela suggested. Bella looked out the window towards a certain Cullen's green Nissan. She saw Alice standing in the rain leaned up against the door. She almost appeared to be asleep… The heavy rain pounded her body and caused the short hair that was always so spiky, to lay completely flat against her head.

"Or maybe she just decided to grow up…" Bella whispered. Alice's head snapped up in her direction. What Bella saw in her face was something that no amount of time could make her forget. Strands of Alice's short black hair covered her eyes. But inside the dark burning gold pupils there was an emptiness and misery. Her jaw was clamped shut like she was trying to stop herself from yelling at someone. And her posture was similar to what Bella had witnessed in Biology. The brunette almost wished to apologize for what she had said, but there was no possible way Alice Cullen could have heard her.

"Bella?" Angela broke her out of her Alice induced hypnosis.

"Wha?"

"The bell rang. You better get to class… Good luck." Angela offered her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks… I'll need it…" Bella made her way to biology; with much less pep then she had this morning.

As she walked into the classroom, she noticed that Alice was already there. Slowly making her way across the room, she stopped before sitting down. Alice hadn't taken one glance at her. Bella was about to start the conversation just like she rehearsed… But Alice acted like she already knew that Bella had a plan.

"You probably want to sit down Bella. The bell is about to ring." Alice shifted her gaze to Bella; burning golden pools met calm peaceful pupils. Bella did as instructed before she knew what was happening.

"Okay, I sat down. Now tell me why you hate me." Bella calmly demanded, refusing to give up control of the conversation.

"Now why on earth would you even think that I could hate you? Even if I wanted to?" Alice mocked hurt. Bella was far more determined than Alice had predicted.

"Save that crap for the next chick you think you can mess with." Alice went faintly wide eyed. She was about to say something when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of a long and very awkward class.

Bella was pleased with herself. She chanced a glance at Alice and saw the girl looking straight at her. The teacher called the class to attention and passed out a lab that had to be done with your partner. And you guessed it! Alice and Bella were partners.

"Why did you move here?" Alice asked out of nowhere as her and Bella were taking turns doing the lab.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my dad before I graduated." Bella lied.

"Fine, whatever. You don't have to tell me." Alice resigned and passed the lab to Bella with a disgruntle huff.

"Who are you to know if I'm lying or not?" Bella challenged as she started to mark the lab accordingly.

"I know when people lie. And you are pretty bad at it." Alice declared conceitedly.

"If you MUST know, my mom got remarried to a guy named Phil." Bella was about to continue when Alice made her own remark.

"Don't like the guy." She stated and went to grab the lab from Bella. To her dismay, Bella snatched the lab out of her reach.

"Apparently you don't know people that well. And if you would have let me finish, you would have found out that Phil is a minor league baseball player and travels a lot. My mom always stayed home with me but I knew she really wanted to be with Phil, so I moved here with my dad." Bella finished telling Alice her story and was surprised that she told her all of it, she hadn't even told Angela or Jess. She handed the lab to Alice, now that she was done explaining herself. The raven-haired beauty chuckled.

"I guess you might be right." Alice gave her a cocky smirk. "So that's why such a pretty girl came to little ol' Forks? Hmm… that is fairly sad really." Bella playfully smacked Alice's shoulder and marveled at how the girl didn't even budge, except to stiffen back up.

"Alright, your turn." Bella quipped, happy that Alice was actually talking to her.

"Nothing really interesting…" Alice trailed off, and Bella knew she was avoiding something.

"Really? A player like you? I would have thought you had traveled the world or something."

"You don't sound too fond of me to be honest. What? Am I just too much for you Miss?" Bella was getting irritated at the hostility.

"No, I guess I'm not that fond of you toying with people. As for you being too much for me? I don't think it's that at all." Bella added with her own bit of resentment, not allowing the girl to gain the upper hand.

"Really? Then what would you say it is?" Alice's smug remark wasn't as confident as she enforced it to be.

"I think you've been avoiding me because you know that I can see you for who you really are."

The bell rang and Alice was out the door before Bella could blink. She looked down at the lab that was left on the table, it was all done. With an infuriated sigh, she handed it into the teacher. Next class… Gym. Damn…

As Bella made her way to the gymnasium, she saw the familiar back of Alice Cullen yet again.

"You know, I might come to think you're stalking me or something." Alice verbalized without turning around. Bella blushed at that accusation and went to get changed. After putting on her T-shirt and shorts, she walked back out to hear the coach tell them that they would be playing dodge ball. There were a series of cheers (and groans but those were most done by Bella) and they started picking teams.

Bella was happy that she ended up on the same team as Alice; she was worried that the girl might "accidently" get back at her for earlier. Instead though, she came up right next to Bella and whispered in her ear.

"Stay close and I promise I won't let you get hurt." Then she was back by the wall waiting for the whistle to be blown. Bella didn't want to follow the girls command, but she didn't want to get hit either.

Alice saved Bella from numerous catastrophes. So many that Bella was worried the Player would just give up and let her get hit when she was least expecting it. To Bella's shock, when she went to throw a ball for the first time that game, it slipped and should have nailed Alice right in the back her head. Bella closed her eyes at the anticipation of contact. But all she heard was the girl's snicker.

"Thanks Bells." When she opened her eyes, she saw Alice beam some guy's ribs with the same ball she just mistakenly threw at her.

"Okay…" Bella's mind was reeling. How did she catch that? There is NO humanly feasible way for her to have done that. Plus the speed and the cold and the eyes… What the hell is up with this Alice Cullen chick?

The coach blew her whistle to signal the end of the game. It was the first time Bella hadn't gotten out and she owed it all to Alice. After Bella was done getting changed, she went to look for Alice to thank her. The girl was standing next to the door. To her apprehension, Alice looked genuinely happy for the first time since she had seen the petite girl.

"Thanks. I owe you for the game."

"No problem. Just remember that as long as I'm around, no one will touch you." Her voice held a deeper meaning but Bella couldn't pin point it. "So what's your next class Bella?"

"Oh I have art. There is this project that has to be done soon, but my partner is always… sick…" Finally realizing that Alice was the only one in her grade that has been sick all those days.

"Sorry, that must be me. I guess I'll walk with you there then." She didn't leave any room for debate.

"That would be very kind of you."

"It's my pleasure. It's the least I can do since you've been doing to whole project on your own." The bell rang and they left for the final class. Halfway to their class, this scruffy redhead guy thought it would be hilarious to trip the new girl. Just as Bella started to lose balance and plummet, Alice caught her and steadied her before turning to face the guy.

"Stay here." She growled to Bella. Walking up to the guy who was stupid enough to grin at her, she clutched him by the collar and rammed him against the lockers. "I think you need to apologize to the lady, don't you?" Her voice was husky and filled with unrestrained anger.

"Uh, so-sorry. I um, didn't uh mean it." Alice shook him hard, making his back slam against the metal again.

"That isn't how you apologize. Didn't your mother teach you anything cretin?" She ridiculed him; the boy, struggling to get out of her grip to no avail. "Now look her in the eyes and say Bella Swan I am sorry for my stupidity. It will NEVER happen again. You think you can handle all that?" He nodded his head furiously. "What? I can't hear you."

"Yes!" He yelped.

"Glad to hear it." She released her death grip on his collar. He slumped to the floor, but with one look from Alice, he shot straight up and looked at Bella.

"Bella Swan I am sorry for my stupidity. It will never happen again." He repeated it word for word.

"It's really not that big of a—"

"I think you should pick up the lady's books. Don't you?" Alice harshly suggested and he obeyed instantaneously. After he picked up the books and gently gave them to Bella, he scurried away. Alice glared after him mercilessly, completely oblivious to Bella.

"That dumbass won't bother you ag—"

SLAP

Alice stood there stock still. She'd been slapped many times, but she always saw it coming. This time, it was entirely unforeseen. It didn't hurt at all, just stunned her into silence. Unknowingly, they had attracted a crowd with the tripping fiasco. And several people gasped at Bella's courage, or just plain foolishness.

Alice touched her chin where Bella slapped her. She gave Bella a befuddled look, only to see the girl shaking her hand, most likely from pain.

"That was for being a jerk. There was NO reason to have acted like that." Bella was silently pleased with what Alice had done, but it was still uncalled for. That boy looked like he was going to wet his pants. The shock on Alice's face had proved to Bella that the girl only got smacked when she planned it, so THIS was undoubtedly a bolt from the blue.

Bella started walking away, leaving a perplexed and… captivated Alice behind. "Didn't you say you were going to walk with me to class? Come on, the bell's about to ring." Alice gawped after her, still exasperated by the whole outcome. She was supposed to be Bella's knight in shining armor, and this was NOT part of the plan. As Bella was about to round the corner and become out-of-view she heard the brunette say something under her breath.

"Thanks though, it was really sweet." Alice wondered if the girl knew she could hear her or not. Snapping back into reality, she chased after her.

Alice passed Emmett in the hall and he was laughing his ass off. She glared at him and, if she could, she would have been blushing. Shoving him hard enough that it essentially made him move, she got a hair's length away from his ear.

"JUST SHUT UP!" She roared loudly and then continued trailing after Bella. Emmett only started laughing harder at her in response.

Alice finally made it too class to see Bella waiting for her at their table. She was tapping her finger impatiently on the desk. When she saw Alice she smiled and beckoned her over.

"Well looks like my partner finally got off their lazy ass." She scolded playfully.

"Well maybe I should find this "partner" of yours and kick there ass too." Alice challenged.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure she can take you." Bella laughed, and then heaved a sigh. "But that was wrong."

"So you slapped me?" Alice asked incredulously.

"You made that guy almost wet himself. I figured a bad-ass such as yourself was tough enough to handle a modest love tap." Bella fronted. Alice let out a harrumph, which only made Bella giggle.

"It was wrong, but—" Bella was about to say but Alice interrupted her.

"It was sweet?" Alice smirked arrogantly.

"I knew you heard me…" Bella trailed off. Just then the instructor began the lesson since she was done talking to the middle-aged Choir teacher.

The class went by quickly. Bella and Alice worked together on the assignment and Alice would make smart-ass comments while Bella would halfheartedly reprimand her for them. Everything was going great, until fifteen minutes before the bell.

Edward came in and asked if he could speak to Alice. Her face went blank for a second, and then she looked at Bella darkly. Her whole disposition changed from happy to the same emptiness she had when she was in the rain. Bella noticed Alice gather her books.

"Are you going to be back?" She was surprised at the melancholy in her own voice.

"Don't wait up for me…" Alice looked like she was struggling with something for a second until she took a gulp of air. "We can't be friends. So just stay away from me." She ground out the last part, slightly disgusted. Too bad Bella wasn't aware that that disgust wasn't aimed at her, but Alice herself. Alice knew she had hurt Bella, the pain that swept across the brunette's features was unmistakable, but it was for her own good. Without so much as a goodbye, Alice went out the door. When she was outside the classroom she saw Edward pacing down the hall.

"What the hell Doucheward?" Alice hissed at him, venom dripping from her voice. Edward narrowed his golden eyes at her.

"My class is right next to you. I could hear YOU. You said you were going to just leave her alone. You know I can't read her mind right? Or are you just that stu—"Alice's eyes instantly made him stop mid-sentence.

"You continue, and I'll rip your throat out before you even manage to take another breath." She warned him. Her mouth in a snarl, revealing her pearly white murder weapons.

"We told you that this is a bad idea. Do you WANT to kill her?" Edward inquired, no longer able to keep his big mouth shut.

"I'm handling it."

"Really? Is that why you two were debating what was Monte's most inspiring painting? Because that sure sounds like bonding to me."

"Whatever, I'm heading home since you pulled me out of class anyway. See you later Doucheward. Tell Jasper I said Hi." She replied haughtily and was inside her car before anyone could see, leaving the school in a cloud of smoke as she peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Chapter Four will be coming up soon. The more reviews I get, the faster it will be posted! And I would like to give a special thanks to all of you who have left a review already. You guys really deserve a pat on the back!**

**'Til Next time  
-JZ65**


	5. Black Knight

**I know this update took a little longer, but that's because I wanted it to be as good as I could get it. I did a lot of editing and thinking. If you wouldn't mind leaving me some reviews about how it is, that would be greatly appreciated! And for those of you who do review, KEEP UP THE GREAT WORK! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**-JZ**

* * *

The final bell sounded, dismissing all the jaded students. The teacher was about to take off for her own club filled weekend when she noticed someone still in the stuffy room.

"Bella? Dear, class is over." She told the girl softly. The teacher's voice shattered Bella from her frozen state. She quickly started to gather her supplies and rushed out the door. Still not sure what happened, she stiffly made her way to her locker. Angela popped up next to her with an excited grin.

"Jess said she will meet us at the movies. You want me to drive you?" She asked, knowing how truly embarrassed Bella was of her beastly truck.

"Uhh, yeah… thanks." She told Ange absentmindedly.

"What happened?" Angela demanded, all her attention immediately focused on Bella. "No, wait, you will tell me in my car. Let's go."

Bella nodded and finished putting her books away. Grabbing Bella's backpack, Angela practically dragged a semi-conscious brunette to her modest blue Ford Focus. Opening the trunk, she tossed the bright orange bag inside. As they pulled out of the parking lot, silence enveloped the two quickly.

"What happ—"

"I don't know." Bella blurted out honestly, finally coming out of her trance. Then irritation showed up on her face like police lights in the dark. "We were just talking about which one of Monte's paintings were the best and then Edward came in and took Alice away." Bella recounted still at a loss for what had in fact happened.

"Okay. What was so bad about tha—" Bella cut her off again.

"She said "We can't be friends." And then "just stay away from me." Then she followed Edward out! What the hell?" Bella continued ranting. "One minute she is asking me why I moved here and the next—" Angela braked the car by accident.

"Wait, she ASKED you why you moved here? And listened? Like was she actually curious about another person's life?" Angela interrogated wildly, bringing the car up to its original speed.

"Yeah…?"

"Bella, I think Alice might actually like you." Angela said with dead seriousness flavoring her words. Bella merely blushed.

"No, I'm sure she's just like that with everyone she wants to—"

"No. She isn't. She toys with people, not asks them their opinions on paintings." Angela pointed out. "Did she say anything else?" Angela almost sounded like Jessica. This must be really exciting if Angela sounds like an elementary gossipteir.

"Well, she protected me in dodge ball… And beat up this kid that tripped me in the hall…" Bella informed her. Angela seemed to absorb this new data like a sponge does to water.

"Hmm… she cares about your well being. You might just be able to crack the Alice Cullen conundrum." Angela winked encouragingly, causing Bella to turn bright red.

"Well… she didn't seem all that mad when I smacked her…"

"YOU WHAT?" Angela demanded, wide eyed.

"Well that kid looked like he was going to cry, and as good as the intentions were… they were still mean." Bella defended.

"So you… Smacked her?"

"Well, more like a really hard slap to the chin, but just to get her attention…" Angela broke out into a fit of laughter, tears streaming from her eyes. Unable to continue, she parked the car on the shoulder for a moment. Still laughing/crying, she looked at Bella the best she could with watery eyes.

"Bella" She said and tried to catch her breath. "You are something else. And I'm pretty sure Alice knows that." Bella glanced out the window, attempting to stop the blush that crept across her cheeks.

"We should get back on the road…" Bella mumbled out, avoiding Angela's triumphant gaze.

After the tear jerking movie, Bella told her two companions that she wanted to see the old county park. Jess wanted to go get something to eat at the new restaurant on the other side of the city.

"Bella, do you want me to drive you?" Angela suggested.

"No, it's only a few blocks away and I'll just walk to the restaurant when I'm done." Bella reassured her friends.

"Are you sure? It's a few miles and…"

"I use to navigate around Phoenix all the time. I'll be fine and I promise that I will call if I get lost. Now you two go eat, I'll see you soon." Bella told them, waving goodbye as she started walking toward the park. She had two hours before dark and she wanted to make the most of them. Jess waved back and Angela smiled softly.

After Bella reached the park, she sat on an old wooden bench to rest for a moment. Looking around she saw birds chasing each other, squirrels gathering food for winter, and lush trees beginning to turn to their autumn colors. Enjoying the fresh scents and calm scenery, she started to marvel at the sunset. Ahh, it was so beautiful, with reds, oranges, and purp—Wait… Sunset?

"Shit!" Bella jumped up, startling some butterflies. She looked at her phone. "It's already been two hours? Now I'm going to have to walk in the dark, great…" She huffed to herself, noticing a squirrel giving her an odd look.

"Don't give me that look." It cocked its head to the side. "Yeah, that look! The "I-can't-believe-that-total-moron" look. Just because I'm talking to a squirrel doesn't mean… GRR! WELL I HAVE A REFRIDGERATOR AND A HEATER FOR WINTER, SO HA!" She shouted at the squirrel and stormed off.

With the sun finally finished descending from its podium, darkness settled across the park. The only sounds heard were crickets and the rustling of Bella walking back out the gate. As she was reaching the parking lot, she caught the shape of a man in the corner of her eye. Turning to face him, she discovered that he wasn't alone.

"Well, look at this hot dame." He hooted as two other guys came up on Bella's sides, blocking any exit.

"She sure is a beauty, ain't she Donny?" A shorter guy commented.

"I do believe we will have some fun tonight." A freakishly tall dude bellowed. A knowing grin slid across his face like grease on a pizza. "Now come on Sweetheart, how 'bout we do this quietly huh?" The snake offered. Bella took an instinctive step backwards.

In an instant, she was blinded by high beams. Putting one of her arms up to block the light, she heard a door slam shut. A familiar growl caused her assailants to halt their actions.

"What the hell?" The slimy tall creeper called "Donny" howled. Before he managed to turn all the way around, he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Bella couldn't see her savior, but she heard to heavy thuds and knew that the other attackers went down and by the sounds of their moaning, they went down hard.

Feeling a strong petite hand grip her jacket and lead her to the vehicle, she started to realize the situation. She was just almost… and then someone magically saves her. But that only happens in the movies or some bad romance novel…

"Only you could find trouble among squirrels and deer…" Bella knew that voice, even if it was dripping with rage. "Please get in Bella." Bella did as told. When she was seated, the door was closed and the other person was in the driver's seat peeling out of the lot in the blink of an eye.

As they sped down a gravel road, Bella chanced a glimpse at her savior. It was none other than the infamous Alice Cullen to her rescue. Bella continued to stare at the short girl. She was gripping the steering wheel with such force that Bella was sure it could have snapped. Eyes black yet again and teeth bared, Alice took her eyes off the road and put all her attention on Bella.

"Do you have any idea what those… thugs," She spat out, gritting her teeth, "were planning? Do you know what they wanted to… do?" The last part was straining Bella's hearing.

"Yeah…"

"Yeah? No! No I don't think you really GET what they were planning!" Alice snarled out.

"And you do? You know EXACTLY what was going to happen? Just like you knew EXACTLY where I was?" Bella yelled in reaction to Alice's hostility.

"Yes… And if you thought what I did to that dumbass in school was bad, then you REALLY don't want me to turn around and go back there."Alice warned. Bella didn't know how to respond to that. So she decided to try and get Alice's mind on something else.

"Why do you not want to be friends? Why don't you want to be near me?" Bella was surprised at the hurt in her own voice. Alice's face softened and her eyes were filled with regret and sorrow.

"I never said that." She whispered, no longer looking at Bella.

"Like hell you didn't. And why do your eyes keep changing, and your speed, hearing, skin? What is up with all that?" She challenged, refusing to give up this subject.

"I never said that I didn't want to be friends, because I really, really want to, but for your own safety, I can't." Alice's voice sounded distant, miserable, face changing into a look of eternal hell.

Turning into the parking lot of a high end restaurant, Alice turned the car off. She gazed at Bella, wishing to tell her everything, but knowing that she couldn't. With a pained sigh, Alice opened her door and just as Bella was about to do the same, Alice beat her to it. Offering a hand, she escorted Bella to the door. Bella saw Angela and Jess paying for their food and heading out. Alice must have noticed too because she spoke somberly.

"Please Bella, if you have any self-preservation instincts, you will stay away from me. I'm not… good for you." Alice practically pleaded, agony seizing her voice. Bella wanted to comfort the girl, wanted to tell her that she was wrong… but every fiber of her being screamed for her to run away. And as quickly as the fear appeared, it was gone. Alice… She managed to sweep her off her feet while purposely trying to avoid her, and Bella didn't want to ignore that tug in her heart.

"Maybe your right…" Bella started. Alice turned to walk back to her car, but Bella stilled her shoulder with a warm hand. "If I did have ANY sort of self-preservation instincts, I might have stayed away… But I guess I don't." Bella smiled softly at the girl's frustration. "Now are you coming in, or am I eating alone?"

Angela and Jessica caught sight of their friend and dashed over to her. Jessica was animated and Angela was obviously worried. Jess couldn't contain herself any longer and the moment she was in hearing range, she started squealing.

"BELLA! MIKE JUST ASKED ME OUT!" Her voice was high from trying to restrain herself. Bella noticed Alice put on her smirk and move closer to her, hand resting dangerously close to Bella's ass.

"Hello Ladies. It's nice to see you. Would you mind if I steal Bella for dinner?" Alice saturated her voice with so much charm Bella thought Jess might fall over.

"Ah oh yeah Alice… O-Of course." Jess stuttered dumbstruck. Angela was dazzled, but nowhere near the extent of Jess.

"Sure, Bella you want me to wait for you?" Angela inquired, giving Bella an escape if she wanted it. Which she sooooo didn't.

"Oh no, Alice will drive me. Now won't you?" Bella asked, taking advantage of the close proximity Alice put them in, to nearly breathe in the raven girl's perfect ear. She felt Alice shift uncomfortably due to the intimate position that she herself hadn't initiated.

"Uh yeah…" Her words sounded far away. "I mean of course. I do have manners you know?" Bella gave her own smirk at the success of her little experiment.

"Okay, guess I'll see you later then Bella." Angela said and Jessica nodded, still hypnotized. Bella knew that what Ange really meant was, you better call me the moment you get home.

"Yup. Bye." The brunette said anxiously, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Just as the two school girls got in their respective cars, Alice's hand shuffled dangerously lower. Bella resisted the urge, waiting… waiting… waiting… gone. Jess and Ange drove away simultaneously, causing Bella's last restraint to break like an overflowed dam in a hurricane.

Bella spun around on Alice, fire in her eyes. She had had enough.

WHACK!

Alice swayed a little and attempted to smooth her hair where it was disheveled. Raising a questioning brow at Bella, Alice continued to rub her head. It was safe to say that yeah, she had expected some sort of reaction from Bella, but she didn't predict to be hit upside the head.

"So you've progressed from just slapping me huh?" Asked a very disgruntle Alice, slightly annoyed by the humans futile attempts but still oddly entertained.

"Shit…" Bella cursed under her breath, struggling to get the shooting pain out of her hand. "Well you've progressed from just beating up people to molesting me in public!" Bella yelled out from both the physical pain and mental irritation.

"Now I do believe that "molesting" is a bit of a dramatic term." Alice answered calmly.

"No! What is dramatic is that I think you might have broken something in my hand." Bella whined out, whimpering. Alice instantly took Bella's hand in hers without any hesitation, and examined it.

"I didn't break your hand, YOU broke you hand on MY head thank you." Alice corrected, causing Bella to narrow her eyes. "And you didn't "break" it, you just uh… kinda dislocated a couple of fingers, that's all."

"Well it was WORTH it." Bella claimed indignantly, then yelped when Alice popped the fingers back in place. "Can we just go eat now?"

"Of course, and…" Alice sighed like a little kid who's mother told them to go apologize for doing something that they didn't even feel bad for, "I'm sorry you hurt you hand on my head."

"And I'm sorry for messing up your hair." Bella answered, actually sounding sincere until she added, "But like you did for me, I can fix that." And to Alice's astonishment and exasperation, Bella took her good hand and ruffled her head. "There, all better." With a wink Bella walked into the restaurant, while Alice stumbled after her.

"Table for uh two." Alice told the waiter, still getting over the shock of the brunette's erratic behavior. He smiled politely and showed them to their table. After they were lead to their booth, Alice patiently waited for Bella to sit first.

"You really do know manners." Bella observed.

"And you really do know how to hit people." Alice smirked, rubbing the spot on her head that didn't even hurt, but was just more of a reminder at how enormously unpredictable Bella was.

"I know that didn't hurt YOU." Bella emphasized the "you" part and then glancing at the menu.

"Do you ladies know what you want?" The waiter flashed Alice an extreme smile which fell on blind eyes.

"Are you ready to order Bella?"

"I just don't know what I would like…" Bella stated honestly, blushing slightly.

"I believe you would like the chicken alfredo. How about that?" Alice offered, which got a nod out of Bella. When the waiter left, Bella immediately started.

"Okay, how did you do that?"

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything." Alice acted confused, but Bella could see through the faux.

"I know you didn't look at the menu. Just like, how did you find me at the park? What are you, stalking me?" Bella had given up on all possible explanations.

"You won't believe me…" She cautioned.

"Try me."

"Fine. I can see the future." Alice looked her straight in the eyes, pausing for a reaction.

"Alright." She was confused, yes, but it did make sense. Alice looked utterly shocked.

"Al-Alright? That's all you say?" Alice stuttered, which made Bella smile. Alice NEVER stutters.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Are you going to tell me that you were lying?" Bella spoke logically.

"No… but you could at least, I don't know. ACT surprised or something?" Alice murmured, baffled on how to continue. On the rare chance she ever told someone about seeing the future, they always thought she was insane. She saw Bella roll her eyes.

"Oh no, that is crazy. It is just sooo crazy. Ahhhh." Bella monotoned as she threw her arms up in mocked fear.

"Here you are ma'am. Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you Miss?" The waiter directed at Alice.

"No." She didn't even look at him. Bella smiled at the jealousy flowing off the waiter. He sulked away, deciding not to bother them anymore. Bella began to devour her dinner, realizing that she was starving.

"How is it?" Alice inquired smugly.

"A little dry…" Bella told her soberly, triggering Alice to tilt her head. "I'm just kidding, don't worry. It's really good actually."

"You are really… different, you know that?" Bella blushed at the comment, remembering what Angela told her before.

"I will just take that as a compliment."

"Good. Now I'm going to go pay, and then I'll drive you home." Before Bella could protest Alice was up at the counter, taking out some cash and giving the waiter a nice tip. Finishing up the last of her meal, Bella grabbed her coat and stood up to stretch.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked politely. Bella nodded and headed toward the door. Alice managed to get there first and hold it open for her.

"Thank you, but you manners make you seem old." Bella joked. Alice remained silent and opened the car door. After gently closing the door so Bella wouldn't get her foot caught in it or anything, she made her way to the driver's seat.

"You can turn the radio on if you would like." Alice told her as she backed out of her parking space. Bella decided to take her advice by pressing play and turning the volume up.

"_Black and orange stray cat sitting on a fence." _Bella gave Alice a confused look, but continued listening.

"_Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent." _

"_I'm flat broke but I don't care, I strut right by with my tail in the air." _Alice sang along with the song. "_Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies cat. I'm a feline cassanova—" _Alice trailed off, noticing Bella's bizarre look.

"What?" She gave Bella a concerned look. "You're not going to be sick are you?"

"No." Bella burst out into a spasm of school girl giggles. "You're just so weird. You act all tough and bad-ass one minute, and the next you're buying me dinner and singing to a 70's song."

"I AM bad-ass for one, and second… it's an 80's song." Bella tried to hold back another round of laughter. "Hey! It was a wonderful era of music!" Alice hotly defended. Bella was going to comment until she saw Alice's speedometer.

"Shit! Alice, slow the HELL DOWN!" Bella screamed, amazed that she didn't realize they were going 100+ mph down a deserted highway in the pitch black.

"Why? I've been driving like this the whole time." Alice solicited, turning to Bella for an answer.

"Keep your eyes on the fucking ROAD!"

"Do you really think that I'll crash? Do you have so little trust in me?" She mused, still not even glancing at the road. Her face became deadly serious in a second.

"Bella, now don't you see?" She strained to keep her voice strong. "If you are afraid of THIS, then you must realize that I am too dangerous for you. Maybe if we met under different circumstances then…" Alice trailed off, gripping the steering wheel almost painfully so. Her eyes turning graveyard black, she held her breath. "Can you please… calm down?"

Bella started taking in deep breaths, slowing her rapid heartbeat. Seeing Alice's obvious discomfort, she made an effort to relax herself. After she was finally in control, she managed an embarrassed smile and went to comfort Alice. As soon as her hand grazed the mystery girl's shoulder, Alice grimaced and swiftly rolled her window down.

"Alice, are you alright?" She asked, not understanding why Alice was sucking in deep breaths from the now open window.

"… yes… I'll… just give me a minute." She struggled out, still trying to wash the brunette's lovely scent from her senses. "I believe you should ask you friend Angela for a ride to pick up your truck." Alice uttered out sickly as she parked the car in the Swan's driveway.

"Alice, are you absolutely sure you are al—"

"I'm fine. It's just a reminded why we can't get too close." Alice captured Bella's gaze and held it there, her still blackened eyes shimmering with something Bella wasn't familiar with. "You see my eyes?" She demanded forcefully. Bella would have cringed at the sound, if she didn't know that it was Alice speaking.

"Yes." She managed out.

"These eyes are the reason why you and I can never EVER be close or alone like this again." Forcing all emotions to disappear from her face, Alice compelled Bella to only see a granite wall speaking to her. She knew the girl would hurt, but it would be better than seeing her mangled body lying lifeless beneath her. Mustering up all her will, Alice made her voice cold and hard. "If thinking that I hate you will make you stay away, then fine. I don't care if you want to think I don't like you or something equally childish, as long as you understand that I am DANGEROUS." Bella felt the familiar twinge of fear shock her into silence. She numbly exited the car and stood there. As Alice slowly backed out, she leant out her window slightly.

"Isabella, I wouldn't tell you any of this if I didn't care for you. I care so deeply that I have to do what's best for you, even if it shreds the little bit of a soul I might have left. You will stay away from me, even if I have to make you fear me in order to do so." Her voice was so soft and silky that Bella could have mistaken it for the wind. That voice snapped her out of her Alice induced petrifaction. Glaring after the green sports car that sped away in a cloud of burnt rubber, she vowed under her breath.

"Alice Cullen, if you want to scare me," She whispered determinedly, feeling that Alice could still hear her. "Then you will have to try a hell of a lot harder than that."

* * *

**There we go! Left you wanting a bit more? If you haven't noticed, they are all out of character. I think that makes it funnier to when they do something that you wouldn't have imagined. So REVIEW for encouragement? Also my doctor said that I "should be getting at least 8 hours of sleep." Not my normal 4-6, so let's just see how that goes ;) I'm a REVIEW junky and need a hit! haha**

**-JZ**


	6. Touch of Fear

**This chapter is going to follow Alice. Hope you all like it, and I really like all the Reviews! They keep me thinking hard for these chapters. I don't own twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"_Alice Cullen, if you want to scare me, then you will have to try a hell of a lot harder than that." _

Those words rang through Alice's skull, creating a violent headache. As she passed the county line, she picked up speed, desperately attempting to make that voice go away. She knew that voice all too well; it came whenever she had an opportunity to be happy, to make the pain go away. But giving into that last piece of her soul would be the death of Bella.

It wasn't that Alice had never tried to be happy; on the contrary she put so much effort into it for years after she regained her memories. But every time she thought she saw a light at the end of that black tunnel, tragedy would occur. Misfortune followed her like a three o'clock shadow, always there and always lurking.

Alice glimpsed up at the road for the first time in fifteen minutes. She was in a large wooded area, far far away from any civilization. She pulled her car over on the shoulder and parked it. Taking out her phone, she sat there.

"3…2…1…" And on cue, there was a shrill buzz throughout the grim car.

"Rose." She answered into the sleek black device without even peeking at the caller ID.

"Alice, where the hell have you been? Edward said you left school and would be back, but it has been hours. Why the hell haven't you called!" Rosalie's angelic voice was consumed with rage, and worry.

"Edward…" Alice spat out through clenched teeth. "He just needs to mind his own fucking business."

"You're right. We've been telling him that, but he is so meddlesome and determined that he won't even hear it. You know he's been pissy since he learned that his little mind game won't work on Bella." The fact that Rose was on her side, managed to calm Alice down considerably.

"Truth is Rose… I don't think I have the will to stay away from this girl." Defeat colored her voice. "Her voice is like a serenade, her scent makes me drunk… but it's HER that makes me paralyzed. Everything about her. Her smile, pout, her impossible clumsiness, the randomness of her actions," Alice let out a ragged breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "It's HER that gives me the intense desire to rip out my own throat, just to make sure my thirst cannot over power me. I NEED to protect her from any danger, and my mind KNOWS that I am the most dangerous thing to her but my body refuses to obey!" Torment loitered in every word, forcing Rosalie into a sympathetic silence. Empathy was never the blonde's strong point, but she had never heard so much despair and agony before.

"Alice…" Her voice reflecting the sorrow she felt for the poor girl. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Esme thinks that Bella might be your mate." There was an extended pause.

"No." Alice spoke into the stale air of her car. "No. She's human, and nothing but a sick delusion my mind has conjured up to con itself into believing that there is something more." Rose detected the strong aura of denial.

"It sounds to me like you've already fallen for her. Carlisle says it's not impossible to find your mate in a human…"

"Enough." Alice finalized, refusing to listen to one more word of this nonsense. She had accepted being alone to face her living hell for eternity, but she repudiated the thought of dragging Bella down with her. "Goodbye." She stated emotionlessly, pressing the red button to end the call. She sat immobilized in the car for a moment, going over what Rose had said. As the realization that Bella was indeed her mate hit her full force, she shakily opened her door. Swallowing the venom that scalded her throat, she stiffly stalked a few yards away from her car, leaving the door agape.

"DAMMIT!" She roared into the darkness, no longer able to control her rage. Birds flew from the trees, crickets went deathly silent, but Alice didn't notice any of it. She was too far gone. She streaked through the forest, wreaking havoc on any trees or other obstacles that was unfortunate enough to get in her way. Coming to a clearing where several deer were grazing, she hunted. Slaughtered all of them without hesitation, and savagely tore into their necks. Satisfying her intense thirst, but still gorging in the blood hoping that it would drown the pulling at her dead heart.

Knowing that the feast didn't help still didn't stop the disappointment from crawling under her skin. Covered in warm, thick liquid Alice fell to her knees. She had nowhere else to collapse. She had plummeted since that faithful day, but this felt to her like she was signing Bella's death certificate.

"Bella, oh sweet innocent Bella. I am so sorry, so so sorry…" Alice muttered out, staring at her blood covered hands. As if an answer, she felt a fire explode through her throat and stomach. Clutching her abdomen, she felt an odd sensation travel up her esophagus. For the first time in her vampire existence, she began to heave now cold blood. For half an hour, she was on her hands and knees attempting to halt the painful process. And for half an hour, it didn't work.

Lying on the solid outdoor floor was her motionless body. At such a weakened state, she couldn't fight the memories any longer. They took over her senses as vicious visions.

"_Mary Alice, how many times do I have to ask you to go help your sister?" A beautiful dark-haired woman gently scolded a roughly eight year old girl._

"_Sorry Mother." Alice apologized, and then ran out the door to help her younger sister with laundry. _

_The sun warmed her skin as she started to hang the clothing on the open clothes lines. She turned over to her five year old sister, laughing at the soapy mess she made. Pausing her chores to free the younger girl's face of suds, she couldn't stop the giggles that burst from her mouth. The immature girl started to pout for a minute before succumbing to her own bout giggles, saturating the air._

_As the laughter still drenched the atmosphere, the scene began to twist. Laughter began to mix with blood chilling screams. It started to rain, making the ground soft and squishy. As the screams became from potent, the world began spinning. Alice's vision started to alter until she was back inside her small suburban house. Still dizzy by the sudden transformation, she staggered down a dark hallway. Hearing the rain beat against the old roof and the thunder crack against the foundation, she started to hear sobbing. She began running towards the sound, screams jamming her head._

_Reaching the door where the sounds seemed to originate from she grabbed the door knob, and flung it open. Her legs turned to lead at the sight before her. The beautiful dark-haired woman lay lifelessly on her bed, her own blood puddling on the sheets. Unable to enter the gruesome room, Mary Alice sank to her knees. Her body going completely numb, she stared trying to form words. A spark of lightening flashed outside the window causing light to fill the dark room, and then Alice saw it. It wasn't special. It didn't seem possible that something so common could create such mayhem, but it did. It was the unmistakable sight of a kitchen knife. Dull from many years of household use, but apparently not dull enough. _

_And that was when realization hit her. The inhuman screams, they were hers. _

Thrown mercilessly back into reality, Alice fought tears that could never fall. Not even bothering to wipe the blood off her face, she staggered in the direction of her car. After an hour hike, she limply got into the opened door and closed the suave designed door. She was lost in her mind; she always remained astray after getting overcome by her memories.

Before she realized it, she was maneuvering up a familiar driveway. She still hadn't grasped that she was at the house, but her body moved mechanically. She exited her car, drunkenly stumbled up the sidewalk, and opened the huge front door. She knew her family was waiting for answers, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

Esme was the first to see her, smelling the blood well beforehand. She had expected the worst, but it was a great deal more dreadful than that. Seeing her daughter, covered in blood head-to-toe and stumbling around like the dead, broke her heart.

"Oh sweetie—" Esme attempted to comfort, but before she could take a step towards her daughter, Alice snapped into reality.

"I tried Esme… I really did, but I don't know how much longer I can do this." Her voice was dead, empty.

"Let's just get you cleaned up, and then we can talk." Esme suggested and began leading a half conscious Alice to the bathroom. As they were about to ascend the stairs, Edward burst into the room.

"YOU WERE WITH ISABELLA TONIGHT!" He hysterically screamed. "Damn Alice! Don't you get that she doesn't need you? You're just a fascination to her, a phase if you want to put it. Eventually it will pass. You are a monst—" Surprisingly it wasn't Alice that smashed him through the wall. Esme tried to hide her smile, but Alice still saw it.

"Eddie, if you don't fuck off, I am going to do a lot worse than kick your ass through a wall. Got that?" Emmett yelled, pissed off at his brother's behavior. "I swear I am so embarrassed to be your brother at times." He ranted exasperated. Turning to Alice, he took in the bloody sight.

"I know your karaoke isn't exactly spectacular, but I didn't think they'd throw tomatoes at you." He joked, effectively lightening up the mood. Alice couldn't stop from getting dragged into a playful argument.

"My singing voice is awesome, thank you." She defended confidently. "You on the other hand sound like a bear giving birth." He mocked hurt.

"That is why I don't sing Ali-Cat." He used her nickname, and then pinched his nose. "Go get a damn shower. You smell really rank." He added a little gagging motion.

"No I don't!" She took a sniff at her own clothes and nearly gagged herself, the smell of stale blood clogging her senses. "Alright, yeah I actually do smell." She ran up to get a shower, thankful to Esme and Emmett for pulling her from her abyss. After about 3 minutes, she was all showered and dressed. All she was doing now was lounging on the old fashioned couch in her room, not exactly eager to go down to her waiting family. There was a knock on her door, effectively breaking her meditative state.

"What do you want?" She huffed out. Rose opened the door quietly and softly sat next to Alice.

"What Edward said was—"

"Correct. What he said was absolutely correct." Alice strained to speak. "What happened tonight proves that I am a monster. I don't want her to hate me, but if that's what it takes, then fine."

"For a seer, you're pretty blind." Rose mumbles almost angrily, before shaking her head. As Alice gave her a questioning look, she stood up, she waltzed down the hallway. Still strolling away, she whispered something just loud enough to require Alice to focus in order to hear it. "If this isn't a phase for you, it isn't temporary for her either…"

Alice lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling mulling over her sister's inquiry. Silently, she began devising two plans in her head, plan 1. Get Bella to Forgive Me and plan 2. Make Bella Stay Away From Me. Her mind was racing; she didn't know which one to do… She loved Bella that much she had come to terms with, but she would never put her in danger, even if it made her miserable.

"Bella Swan, how the hell do you do it?" Alice frustratingly spoke to her ceiling. "How are you making me feel actual Fear? I haven't known that emotion for a very very long time… And now, I'm encompassed by it."

* * *

**I know this chapter is shorter, but I hope you all still REVIEW and tell me how you like it. And that isn't the most painful part of her memories, just so you know I didn't give aways the surprise so early in the story! Tell me how you all like it and I'll post faster ;J**

**-JZ**


	7. Temptation

**I know i haven't updated in a couple days and some of you might be angry, but i'm going out of town for a week and i don't know when or if I'll be able to update before Tuesday. And thanks for all the reviews! You guys rox! So here is Ch. 6... I hope I made it sexy enough for the first real romance Chapter. Tell me how I did in a REVEIW! I don't own twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

Bella spent all of Friday night and Saturday thinking about Alice. She now knew that the smooth Cullen could see the future. Why Bella had completely believed Alice? She was starting to wonder the same thing. Another question Bella didn't have an answer for was, why does she care so deeply for the short spiky Cullen? Alice, after all, was just the school's unbelievably hot, strong, tough player… that's all. This could all just be an elaborate plan for her to turn me into all the other girls that fall at her feet, Bella doubted. But the conversation with Angela Friday night was still fresh in her mind.

_Friday Night_

_Bella dialed up Angela's number in her phone, mulling over what to tell her. Finally working up the nerve to press the green call button, she waited. Okay, it really wasn't even a wait, more like a small pause._

_Ring—"BELLA! Tell me everything." Angela commanded through the small device. Bella started to shift uncomfortably on her bed, not really sure what "everything" was yet._

"_Umm… She bought me dinner?" Bella tossed into the tense atmosphere._

"_I KNOW that! I was there when she said she was taking you to dinner!" Angela waited for a fraction of a second, her patience finally breaking. "How did you two find each other? Who came up to whom? How was the car ride? And more importantly, why the hell was she groping you? Are you two, like a fling or together or something?" She only stopped her interrogation only when she ran out of breath. Taking another large breath and about to continue her grilling, Bella cut her off._

"_Ange, breath." And to her surprise, several deep inhalations sounded over the phone. "I guess I'll start with one of your first questions? Alice found me in the park. She actually saved my life. And I'm not exaggerating either. So she came up to me and dragged me by the arm to her car. The ride was slightly awkward; no it was really awkward." Bella paused to laugh and heard a soft chuckle on the other line. "She was groping me because she KNEW she could get away with it. So I clocked her upside the head…" deciding not to mention the broken—wait. "Dislocated" fingers, as Alice put it, Bella skipped ahead. "She dropped me off at home and said I needed to STAY AWAY from her for my own protection." She was growling the last part, still irritated by those words. Bella almost forgot about Angela until her voice coaxed her out of her concentration._

"_Bella… She might be right." Ange sounded distant. "You know, she didn't transfer here at the same time as the others. She came halfway through the school year, last year. No one knows where she was before, or what she was doing." Bella was about to object when Angela interjected. "I'm not saying she is bad, or even dangerous. But if she cares about you enough to save your life like you said, than she obviously wants you to stay safe." Bella nodded, understanding that Alice wanted her to be secure. "What if staying safe also meant that she didn't want you around her? If she says that she isn't safe, then you might want to heed that warning Bella. I know you don't want to hear this, but I just want you to be safe too."_

_Bella didn't say anything for several minutes, causing Angela to think she might have hung up or the call got lost. That was until she heard a thunderous stream of laughter echo through her phone. Confused, Angela waited for Bella to calm down. Slowly the random laughs ceased._

"_Ange, I don't care. I'm tired of people telling me what's good for me. And now that I'm confident that Alice was probably reading out of the "How to Keep Bella Swan Safe" manual, I'm going to have to kick her ass." Not that I could, Bella sighed softly in her head. "Oh, and not to break this moment between great friends and all, but could you give me a ride to the parking lot this weekend? My truck is still there and if I don't get it back soon, Charlie is going to think it got stolen. Can you see it now? My truck making the front page of the town's paper, because that would be super." Bella said in mock excitement. _

"_Yeah sure, how about Sunday morning?" Angela asked, saddened at the turn in conversation._

"_That would be great! 'Kay, see you then Ange." Bella assured the date. Then they both hung up simultaneously. _

Sunday Morning

"Bella! Can you make breakfast before you go?" Charlie called up the stairs, and even in her half conscious state, she could plainly hear the sheepishness in his voice.

"Yeah… Sure…" She muttered just loud enough for the muffled sound to make it to Charlie's ears. Slowly getting out of bed, she looked at the clock. 9:00. Damn! Angela was going to be here soon… Bella's mind raced. Jumping out of bed she sprinted to her closest. She frantically tried to pull some jeans on and a shirt, but ended up sprawled out on the floor with a loud THUNK.

Throwing her door open, she thundered down the stairs. Making quick work of Charlie's breakfast, Bella decided to eat some herself. She sighed deeply to herself, anxious for school the next day.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to head over to La Push later…" He trailed off, finishing with his large plate of eggs. Bella already knew what his silent questions were.

"Go ahead. I'm just going to be hanging out with Angela or at home. Don't worry about me." Bella assured him as best a daughter could. He took care of his plate and glanced out the window. "Hey Bells, I think Angela is here."

"Thanks. Bye." Bella yelled out as she was already out the door. In less than a minute, Bella was buckling her seatbelt.

"Oh Bella, you left your backpack too." Angela used as a weird greeting.

"Oh, thanks…"

"No problem. So Bella, did you think of a uh… plan? Or something?" Angela didn't want to push the matter, but Bella could tell she was fighting off a truckload of curiosity. Feeling bad for the girl, she relented keeping it a secret and let her know.

"Well first, I'm going to get it through her thick spiky skull that I don't want to be protected if she keeps avoiding me. I don't care what she thinks; I'm not convinced she is that bad." Bella laid out her plan… well, not all of it. She didn't mention the part about kissing Alice. She was definitely planning on proving the short girl wrong with this whole "A Danger To Society" swagger she had going on.

"Alright, well it looks like you're going to get your chance." Ange told her, pointing toward Bella's truck. But leaning against the driver's door of the ugly beast, Bella was sure she saw an angel, maybe a fallen one... "Go get her." Ange cheered her on as Bella exited the modest car. Bella walked up to Alice until she was standing directly in front of her. She heard Angela drive off and knew it was safe.

"You can stop with this Danger Shit you keep telling me." Bella told her firmly and stepped closer to Alice.

"Maybe I would stop if you would understa—" Just as Bella was about to shut her up with a kiss, Alice side stepped her. Bella was flabbergasted.

"How did you…?" As an answer, Alice tapped her temple. Bella realized that Alice must have seen her doing it or something. "So how don't you already know how this will play out? Your psychic thing doesn't run on batteries or something right?" Bella asked, grabbing Alice's unzipped black leather jacket by the sleeve.

"No… I can only see stuff after a decision is made." Alice's voice was distracted and Bella realized that it was because of the grip on her sleeve. Becoming bolder, Bella grabbed at the torso part of the jacket and snagged one of the sides by the zipper in her hand. Alice took a hesitant step backwards.

"So do you still see me kissing you?" Bella whispered, raising an eyebrow at her. In Bella's mind, Alice was dressed to kill. She was in an irresistible midnight black leather jacket with the collar cocked, letting it just barely graze at the ends of Alice's ears. Her white tank top had a gray design that looked like a wolf on one of the shoulders, and she also was wearing rusty jeans that faded to blue jeans at the bottom. The black steel-toed boots finished off the total kick-ass style.

"Uh, I… I d-don't know." Alice admitted, taking another tentative step backwards, only to realize that Bella had been lightly guiding her back to her previous position. Alice knew she had one more step backwards before she was boxed in. Panicking, Alice blurted out the only thing she could think of to ward off Bella.

"I'mavampire." She rushed out, barely in the range for humans to hear. Bella halted her advance, and looked into Alice's coal black eyes.

"What was that?" She questioned, batting her lashes seductively. Alice bit back a moan at their position. Bella had her hand engaged with Alice's jacket while the other one was guiding her around like a puppy since it was resting on her toned abdomen.

"I said that I'm a vampire. That's why we can't… be together Bella. It's not safe." Alice pleaded desperately wishing for the brunette to release her. However, Bella didn't.

"Like, sleeping in coffins, sucking blood, and fearing crucifix vampires?" Her eyes were skeptical, but held no judgment. Alice let a husky chuckle exit her mouth.

"No we don't sleep, WE only drink animal blood," Alice reassured the girl. "And I have no fears of any crucifixes." Bella continued to look doubtful, which meant that she had some sense. That thought comforted Alice.

"That explains the speed, eyes, hearing, driving… well, that explains all of it?" Bella questioned, resulting in Alice giving a curt nod in agreement. A daring look entered Bella's eyes yet again, and she attempted to capture Alice's lips. Alice absentmindedly took her final step backwards and jammed her back against the rusty truck. Bella leaned her whole body on Alice, making the vampire nervous at the close proximity.

"So then Vampy? What's the problem if you don't even drink human blood?" Alice broke from her unfocused state from Bella's question. She went on a full blown rant.

"I could easily make a mistake, or get too close, or you could bleed while I'm around, or—" While Alice was sidetracked, Bella took her only shot to, not only shut the girl up, but to see what kissing Alice Cullen was like.

At first, it was soft, warm, seductive lips floating down upon unexpecting ice cold, hard, but oddly sexy ones. Bella felt Alice tense up, which caused a smirk to grace her brunette face. With Alice still in a twilight zone status, Bella was going to take full advantage of it.

"Do," Bella softly kissed Alice as both of her hands seized the collar of her biker jacket, "you know," she pushed Alice flat against the truck which Alice's will power valiantly refused but her body betrayed her, "what your," Bella had to calm herself from smiling at the dazzled condition of the star struck Cullen, "problem is?" Bella asked, panting at the lack of oxygen.

"I'm a vampire… dah." Alice commented moments later, slowly regaining control of her thirst and other hunger.

"No, you're a player." Bella stated, taking one hand and snaking it inside the jacket, slowly exploring the perfect, fit torso. Alice stopped breathing, and clenched her jaw. Bella recognized the look of chaos and fear in her posture. "And player's freak out whenever THEY aren't the ones initiating contact." With a final deep kiss, Bella tugged Alice away from the door. After she was done, she playfully thrusted Alice back slightly and opened her truck door.

Smiling to herself, Bella jumped in her truck and rolled the window down. She saw a mystified looking Alice gaping at her. All Bella could do was smile sympathetically at her.

"I'm going to leave… unless you wanted to ask me something first?" Bella prompted, gaining the vampire's attention. Alice walked up to the window and put on her best player smirk yet.

"How about I take you out to dinner and a movie Wednesday?" Alice charmed.

"Oh, Darn… I can't." Bella told her in mock sadness. Bella wanted the Player to realize that this wasn't going to be just another one night stand thing. Alice looked shocked at the rejection.

"Fine, can I at least pick you up tomorrow morning?" She asked, her smugness replaced by real nervousness.

"I would love that. And I might just be free to do something tomorrow." Bella suggested to her. Taking the hint Alice shook her head in amazement.

"Bella Swan, would you like to go on a little hike with me tomorrow as well?" Her voice was slightly in awe.

"How sweet of you. Yes, that would be just fantastic." Bella said as she started to drive away from the perplexed Cullen. "It's a date." Bella told her in a whisper. They both knew Alice heard her. Alice was left alone now, in a dull parking lot, thinking over the recent events.

"Yes Bella, I guess it is a date… How the hell did that happen?" She asked herself, at a loss at how her original plan to stay away from Bella quickly morphed into taking her out on a date…

"Doucheward is sooo going to be mad… MAKES IT ALMOST TOTALLY WORTH IT!" Alice cheered to herself, in high spirits.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it and yes I will be gone for about a week. So I hope this will tie ya over until then! Thanks for all of you REVIEWERS! And my awesome PMer who definently helped me get through this chapter! ;J**

**-JZ**


	8. First Dates

**I'm back! Hope ya'll didn't miss me too much? Took me a while to get this done since my trip and ended up coming home and gettin a couple teeth removed. Also if this chapter isn't up to par, that's because I'm kinda hopped up on my pain meds right now. Hope ya'll like it! REVIEW and give me your honest opinion.**

**I don't own twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

Alice parked her sleek ride into the Swan driveway. She almost had an urge to snake the spark plugs or fiddle with the battery so Bella wouldn't be able to drive that Health Hazard even if she had wanted to. Alice had purposefully arrived exactly ten minutes early to when Bella would come rushing out of the little townhouse front door.

Alice had spent a long time attempting to determine just when Bella would be ready. For some unknown reason, Alice's visions were never clear with the brunette. Her best guess was that Bella did things in a spur of the moment or something… At least it seemed that way whenever something would involve Alice.

Looking at her car's radio, the clock informed her she had two minutes until she was allowed to catch a glimpse of unmistakable beauty, so perfectly referred to as Bella. Alice unlatched her door and stepped out. Nonchalantly, she leant against her forest green door, facing the general direction of the Swan's front entrance.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Alice mumbled under her breath, preparing to accommodate the brunette.

Locking the door behind her with such clumsy grace, Bella greeted Alice with a cheerful wave. Alice didn't even make an effort to hide the cocky grin that established itself on her face. Bella quickly caught wind of the "look," otherwise known to Bella as Alice's "player look." The brunette didn't falter to answer with her own smirk back at the Player.

"Good morning Bella. I do hope that you slept well." Alice charmed and escorted Bella to the passenger's side, politely getting the door for the girl. In a flash, Alice was putting the incredibly fast and sexy car into reverse.

"Better than lately, that's for sure. What about you?" Bella kept her voice even and sickeningly polite, much like Alice's.

"Sorry Beautiful, but I don't sleep. Not in a coffin, not at all." Bella smiled tenderly at how Alice sweetened the sentence up by calling her Beautiful, but a perplexed look rapidly overcame her face.

"Vampires really don't sleep?" Bella asked unsure, just now wrapping her head around the whole "vampire" thing.

"That's correct Ma'am." Alice's old-fashioned reply produced a nagging question to hover in the back of Bella's mind.

"I told you that the overly polite thing makes you seem old… But looking back, you never denied that." Bella locked her eyes on the Cullen's straight face. "How old are you?"

Glancing down at the speedometer, like she really cared, she contemplated her answer. "Well I am actually Nineteen."

"And… how long have you been nineteen?" Bella urged, curiosity taking control of her wits.

"Since… 1893 I think… Give or take a year or two…" Alice shifted nervously, refusing any sort of eye contact. Bella pondered this information until she realized that they were already parked at the school. She observed Alice; the vampire hadn't moved a muscle in a very literal sense.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Bella felt concern grow inside her stomach like a banana in the rain forest.

"I just… I just don't know how you want to go about today Bella?" Alice seemed to have trouble selecting her words. "Bella Swan… Will you be my girlfriend?" Bella seemed to concentrate hard on an answer, making Alice clear her throat in an effort to get a response more promptly.

"No." Alice looked utterly confound.

"…No?" She cocked her head to the side, running a pale hand through her black spiky hair. "Uh… Can I ask why?" Bella offered an understanding smile.

"Alice you're the school's player. Vampire or not, how am I suppose to believe that overnight you've changed?" Bella inquired truthfully, wanting nothing more than to be Alice's girlfriend.

"Bella, they were just a… distraction from… issues." Alice told her lamely, not entirely sure just HOW to get Bella to believe her. Bella sat in silence for several minutes until she stared into Alice's honey gold eyes.

"Am I enough of a "distraction" for you though? Is that all I am to you?" Bella's voice was small and worried; she hastily broke eye contact and started to observe the efficient design of the radio. Alice gently tilted the girl's chin up, forcing Bella to gaze into her eyes. Alice held the stare before smiling a completely courteous grin.

"Bella Swan, ever since I've caught a glimpse of your chocolate brown eyes and heard your velvety supple voice, YOU have been the only thing on my mind. Sometimes it drives me utterly insane, but… never have I been so content." Alice enlightened her. Bella gave a sigh and inclined closer to Alice's face, looking for any sign of dishonesty but only discovering Alice's eye color change into a burning ember/ black.

"Alight." She tried to kiss Alice, but the girl moved out of the way and raised a questioning eyebrow. "What can I say? Not even I am completely resilient to Alice Cullen's charm." Bella answered the silent question.

"Good." Alice winked and began to exit the car. "We better go then, Beautiful."

"Fine then, Champ." Bella took it upon herself to come up with her own pet-name for Alice. The said girl did a double take, obviously flabbergasted at the name. Then got out and was quickly over to the other side of the vehicle.

"Champ?" As Alice opened the door for Bella, she inquired skeptically, causing Bella's silky laughter to be the only sound trapped in the sports car. Bella stepped out and immediately realized that all eyes were on them. She bent over to Alice's ear, creating an involuntary hitch in the vampire's unnecessary breath.

"Sure, you seem like the Champion of the school. Now I guess you'll just be MY Champ, huh?" She noticed the raven-haired girl's steps become far more stiff and ridged as they slowly began to walk towards the school.

"I uh… guess so." Bella couldn't believe that Alice wasn't redder than a Jalapeno pepper.

"Vampire's can't blush, hmm?" She asked in a whisper, Alice closed her eyes and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Your scent is very… diff-i-cult to… resist." Alice forced out as evenly as possible, but Bella could tell she was barely hanging on.

"Luckily for you then that I have to run off to calculus." Bella told her and placed a chaste kiss on her Little Champ's cheek. Alice took a deep breath and shook her head in dismay.

"Today is going to be such a long day." She breathed out, running a hand through her hair. Oddly enough, she felt an amused smile grace her face. "And for some reason, I can't wait…"

It amazed Bella at how delightful she felt when she was near Alice. Simply knowing the vampire was close gave her a feeling of uncontrollable satisfaction. She couldn't hide the stupid grin glued to her face as she walked into calculus.

"Bella, OMG are you with Alice?" A too perky voice forced Bella out of her bliss. Of course, Jessica would be one of the first people to know.

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Bella answered her self-consciously, and then remembered what Jess had told her at the restaurant on Friday. "How about you and Mike?" Just as Bella knew it would, Jessica started to ramble on and on about how perfect her date with Mike on Saturday was.

"Ladies? Care to sit down so I can start class?" The instructor asked.

"Sorry…" They both mumbled and went to their seats. Bella knew that the teacher wouldn't have had the nerve to tell them to go sit if she were talking to Alice. And if he did, Alice simply would ignore him. Bella found immense joy in that thought. Before she knew it, it was Lunch already.

As she stepped out of the classroom, she saw a familiar figure leaning casually against the wall. Her arms were crossed and she seemed to be thinking about something, but as soon as Bella was outside the room, Alice's head shot up in her direction.

"How was class?" Alice immediately asked as she fell into stride with Bella.

"Boring. How about you?"

"Believe it or not, but things really don't change much in a hundred years." Alice charmed, effectively causing Bella to blush. "You want to grab out own table?" Alice broke Bella from her enchantment.

"Uh yeah… Sure."

"Good because I don't think Douchew—I mean, Edward would be very welcoming to either of us." Alice said absentmindedly as they got in the lunch line.

"Alice, don't call your brother Doucheward. That's not very nice." Bella chided, triggering Alice to make a face. "He doesn't like me, huh?" Bella questioned, suddenly nervous.

"It's not so much as that he doesn't like you… It's just more that he is an idiot that doesn't know how to stay out of things." Bella gave a perplexed look, making a sigh generate from Alice's throat. "I'm not the only one with… a gift."

"They can see the future too?" Bella's hushed voice was in Alice's ear.

"No. Dou—Edward, can read minds and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." Bella's eyes went wide.

"He can read minds? Oh shit." Bella cursed voice just under a whisper. Alice chuckled knowingly.

"He can't read YOUR mind. And Doucheward hates a secret." Then things started clicking for Bella.

"So he doesn't like me because he can't read my thoughts… What kind of sissy does that?" Bella heard a booming laugh from the lunch room. Finding the source, she immediately turned pale.

"Apparently the moronic Jackass that doesn't even take the time to find a comb in the mornings," Alice was shaking from laughter. "But he still has pretty good hearing." Bella finally found who was hysterically cackling. Alice pointed at him.

"That's Emmett, and I think he might like you more than me." Alice joked as she paid for Bella's food, much to the girl's displeasure. "Rose doesn't hate you, and that is impressive." Bella couldn't help but crack a smile at that as she carried her salad and juice to an empty table.

"What about Jasper?"

"Poor guy. He likes you, but he isn't allowed to let you know. Him and D—Edward… are together, so he doesn't really have a choice." Bella didn't seem to understand.

"Sure he does. Why wouldn't he have a choice?" Alice smiled at the lost girl.

"Edward is extremely controlling." Bella glanced over at the said boy and saw him baring his teeth at Alice. Bella couldn't stop the fury that ran up her spine. Noticing a change in Bella, Alice decided to drop the conversation.

"So are you looking forward to our little date afterschool?" Alice inquired as she waited for Bella to take her seat.

"Yes, you said we were hiking right?" A wicked grin crossed Alice's face triggering Bella to narrow her eyes. "Right…?"

"Of course, Beautiful. Now you better eat up, the bell is about to ring." Deciding to let it slide, Bella finished off her lunch and as she was about to throw her trash away, Alice snatched the tray and was back in ten seconds flat.

"You do know that I can do some things on my own." Bella mused.

"And risk you breaking your neck on a rogue banana peel? I think not." As the bell rang, Alice offered her hand to aid Bella in standing.

"Why thank you." Bella mocked a curtsy and started to strut to her class. Alice smirked and watched her take the lead. Staring at Bella's ass, she mumbled something like "sure thing."

"Take a picture, Champ. It'll last longer." Bella called over her shoulder as Alice began to catch up to her.

"Now that's an idea." Bella playfully smacked her arm and giggled. The rest of the day went by quickly. Occasionally they would have to work on projects alone, but for the most part, they were talking and chatting all day. As the final bell rang, Alice picked up Bella's things and hurried out the door.

"Are you planning on catching up anytime soon?" She asked, walking backwards down the hall now. Bella just shook her head and started to chase Alice.

"Will you just give me those back?" Bella huffed as she desperately attempted to retrieve her books from a certain vampire's grip.

"And why would I do that?" Alice threw the books into Bella's locker and started towards the exit. Bella let out an annoyed sigh, but followed.

"You must be excited about our date." Bella stated as she saw Alice open the passenger's door.

"Is that such a crime? I mean, I've got the whole school jealous. They all just wish they were spending their afternoon with a beautiful, smart, HOT…" She trailed off as she closed the door for Bella. A now flushed Bella was trying to get her blush to subside before Alice was in the other side. "So now you can see why I'm so "excited" as you put it." Alice informed her as she started the Nissan.

"Is my scent the reason why you don't want to get close?" Bella asked, noticing how her "Champ's" eyes began to swirl.

"Oh, I really really want to get close. That much I can assure you. But yes, that is a reason why we can't really get so close." Bella could hear sadness in her vampire's voice.

"Roll your window down." Alice gave her a befuddled look. "Just do it." Bella told her as she rolled her eyes. With a disgruntle huff, Alice did as she was told. "Good, now just sit still." Before Alice could ask why, Bella had her seatbelt off and was crawling over the center consol.

"Bella, that's really not a good idea…" Alice mentioned, realizing what Bella was doing. As Bella got closer, the pleasure began to surge throughout Alice's senses.

"Sure it is." Bella assured her, capturing the shorter girl's lips in a long awaited kiss. With one hand tangled in Alice's hair, the other traveled down the side of the seat until it found what it was looking for. In a quick motion, Bella lifted the lever and the seat reclined back. Alice clenched her hands to the sides.

"Bella…" Instead of it being her normally firm, suave voice, Alice groaned weakly. "You know I'm still driving right?" In truth, Bella completely forgot. Jumping off Alice, she looked at the dirt road.

"Park it." She told Alice, grabbing the petite spiky haired girl by the collar to help her up. Alice seemed dazed by the brisk makeout session.

"But we aren't there yet." She half whined, adjusting her seat. Bella stared at her.

"How much longer?"

"If I was able to concentrate," Alice said, offering an accusing gaze at the brunette. "Probably three more minutes."

"You never concentrate on driving." Bella argued.

"Yeah but Bella, you are extremely distracting." Alice educated her, and then took a few deep breaths from the window.

"Good thing I told you to put the window down." Bella stated smugly. After a good minute, something occurred to the brunette. "Why don't you ever kiss me back?" Alice looked dumbfounded.

"I do." She defended. Bella wasn't buying it.

"No, you don't REALLY kiss me back. It's more of an acknowledgement."

"I told you that we shouldn't get close. I'm not sure how well I can control myself yet." Alice muttered regretfully. "We're here." She announced as soon as the car was in park.

"Good because I don't think we've finished yet." Bella said as she started to lean over the center console again. Alice was a step ahead this time, swiftly unlocking the door and hopping out. Bella huffed, frustrated.

"Stupid future seeing thing…" She grumbled under her breath.

"I don't need to see the future to know THAT was coming." Alice told her softly as she opened Bella's door. "Besides, don't we want to get done hiking before dark?"

"Yeah yeah…" Bella groaned and exited the car. "So you should probably know that I'm not really coordinated enough to hike…" Bella notified her.

"That's alright."Alice turned around and slightly kneeled. "Jump on my back."

"No way." Bella told her dumbly. "I weigh like…"

"Bella. I can lift a car if I wanted to. I'm pretty sure the only way I'm going to be able to tell you're on my back is by your intoxicating scent." Alice huffed. Bella unsurely got on her back. "Good, now hold on. And close your eyes, I really don't like puke on my cloths." Alice shot her a smirk.

"Aren't you such a—" Bella never finished since Alice took off. Clenching her eyes as tightly as possible, she tightened her death grip on the vampire. If it were a human, she was sure she would have crushed the bones. But Alice certainly WASN'T human.

"How are you doing back there?" Alice inquired curiously after about ten minutes of flat sprinting. Bella had started to relax after the first five. Bella started to notice Alice's own intoxicating smell. It was a mixture of lilac, rose, and any other scents that could make someone fall over their own feet.

"Good." Alice seemed taken aback by the response, causing the dreamy smile on Bella's face to grow. "You know, you smell pretty amazing yourself."

"Err… thanks. Uh, we're here." Alice sputtered out. Bella opened her eyes and looked around.

"It's beautiful…" Bella whispered breathlessly. They were in a small clearing, with trees all around them. But to her right, she saw a waterfall and pond. It was so mesmerizing; Bella couldn't tear her gaze away from how the water mercilessly pounded the rocks beneath. The paradox of beauty was enough to make her stumble.

"Careful." Alice murmured in her ear tenderly as she steadied the dazzled brunette.

"How did you find this place?" Bella breathlessly wondered aloud. Alice laughed quietly, thinking back to a couple months ago.

"Edward was going off about how he found this special secret meadow, so I went out to find it and leave a little note to burst his bubble." She paused at the memory. "But when I stumbled across this place, I realized that no matter how "amazing" his piece of paradise was… I couldn't hold a candle to this." Alice motioned with one hand at the perfect waterfall. "So I spend a few nights just relaxing here. Unlike Doucheward though, I don't go home and brag about it. Sometimes you shouldn't boast about beauty, but merely soak it up any chance you get." As she finished her last sentence, Bella noticed that she had shifted her gaze from the waterfall to Bella.

"I think I like it when you call him Doucheward." She admitted with a shy grin.

"Good, because you may be able to change many things about me Bella Swan," She smirked wickedly. "But that sure as hell ain't one of 'em." She said in a southern accent. Alice calmly led Bella to a large boulder at the edge of the pond and assisted her up it. Peacefully, Alice sat down and Bella mimicked her.

After a long time of just sitting there, Bella rested her head on Alice's strong shoulder. She valiantly refused to fall asleep until Alice let out a soft, almost silent, laugh.

"Go to sleep, Bella. It's not like I'm going anywhere." She whispered soothingly into the girl's ear.

"Not… tha… point…" Bella muttered softly as she drifted off.

After about fifteen minutes, Bella started to shiver. Alice took her leather jacket off and placed it around the chilled girl's slender shoulders and was stunned when she saw Bella cuddle into the jacket. Alice remained still for quite some time. Stealing glances at the beauty sleeping on her shoulder, she looked at her phone. 9:20.

"Time flies when you are creepily watching an amazing chick sleep on your shoulder." Alice murmured to herself. Gently lifting Bella into her arms, she began to take her back to the car bridle style. After twenty-five minutes, she finally made it back to her Chick-Magnet-Love-Mobile. Carefully she placed Bella into the seat and buckled her up.

Starting her car, she began driving down the dark deserted road. Ten minutes into the drive, Bella began to stir. Alice watched her gradually wake up over the span of five minutes. When Bella finally came around, she was curious at the odd warmth on her shoulders. Taking a deep breath, she recognized leather and the dreamy scent of Alice.

"You were shivering. And Esme says humans shiver when they are cold." Alice tells the still groggy girl.

"Esme?" She asks, confused.

"She is our mother." Alice informs her.

"Oh. Thanks for the jacket. It smells just like you." Bella mumbled as she snuggled tighter into the coat. "You're driving faster than normal." Bella faintly questioned.

"It's late and your father will be worried if you aren't home soon. It's alright; we should be turning the corner any second." Alice spoke softly.

"You're perfect." Bella muttered from her haze. She didn't see Alice's face darken, or rigid posture.

"We're here. Would you like me to walk you up?" Bella simply shook her head and got out into her driveway.

"Goodnight Alice." She lofty said. "Do I have your number?" Alice simply laughed.

"Go get some sleep, and you never know… It might have found its way into your phone." And with a final wink, she sped out of the driveway. As Bella started to walk to her house, an unfamiliar ring tone shattered the calm.

"_You may be right... I may be crazy… But it just might be a luuuunatic you're looking for." _Bella smiled at the ringtone and opened it up. She had a new text message.

_-I'll pick you up tomorrow, Beautiful._

_-Champ_

She had the look of a school girl getting asked out by her first crush. Bella giddily replied.

_-You shouldn't be texting while driving :P See you then ;)_

_-Beautiful_

Alice picked up her phone and laughed at the reply. Only Bella would be worried about a VAMPIRE texting while driving. And for the first time in at least a decade, Alice was looking forward to tomorrow. All because of a beautiful brunette.

* * *

**There we go for their date. Hope you liked it. I never really was satisfied with the whole "Amazing Meadow" bit in the original twilight, so this has a waterfall. Hope you liked the chapter and be sure to leave a review. I am planning to update soon ;J**

**-JZ**


	9. Oh Brother

**Sorry about how slow this update was! I had problems with my wisdom teeth surgery. So i'll stop whining about my problems ;) Review to let me now how you like it! The more reviews, the faster the update :J**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"ALICE! DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Edward screamed after a highly annoyed vampire. Alice just kept on walking, not understanding what Edward was even going to do if she didn't stop. "I MEAN IT ALICE! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL—"

"You'll what Edward? Grow up! You're like a hundred and something… Stop acting like a bratty five year old." Alice called over her shoulder, fully content with walking right out of the house and too her car. She caught a glimpse of Emmett holding back snickers and Rose observing them from the Jeep.

"Jasper, tell her to come back!" Edward pouted to his boyfriend, not happy about losing.

"Just let her be Ed…" Alice shot Jasper an apologetic look. She knew the guy didn't like being pit between his boyfriend and best friend. But she knew that that was the closest thing she was going to get to Jasper actually defending her.

"Edward! You leave your sister alone! She is actually happy, and this Bella girl sounds sweet." Esme scolded from the living room. Alice let out an embarrassed groan.

"I'm going to be late so… yeah…" She muttered, confused. In a blur, she was inside her Nissan and driving out of the spacious garage. Looking in her rearview mirror, she saw Edward start screeching after her throwing his arms in the air and stomping around. He reminded Alice of when she went to the mall and witnessed the wrath of a spoiled six year old after he didn't get a batman doll. She couldn't help but laugh at the thought of giving Edward a Batman doll for his birthday. The rage in his eyes would be extremely entertaining…

Focusing on the road for the first time in ten minutes, she turned down the street towards a familiar house. Lucky for Edward, she wasn't late. If that happened, she would have some serious ass kicking to do.

Annoyance started to eat away at her mood. She cranked the radio higher than needed and reclined back in her seat, letting the vibrations carry her away from the stress of having such a childish brother. For a second it worked, until she heard the passenger's door open.

"Were you sleeping?" Bella immediately asked, momentarily forgetting the vampire thing. Alice chuckled and adjusted her seat back.

"Is that rhetorical?" Alice mused triggering a blush to erupt across Bella's face.

"Fine then… What were you doing?" She questioned, attempting to recover from her lapse in thought.

"Sleeping." Alice flashed a sideways grin and started the car. "Are you buckled?" Bella nodded, confused by the odd behavior.

"Why is the music so loud?" Alice quickly turned it down, not even realizing the offending noise.

"Sorry about that…"

"So are you going to tell me? Or are you really going to make me ask?" Bella inquired evenly, not taking her eyes off of her favorite vampire.

"Tell you what?" Alice asked innocently, not enjoying the feeling of being a step behind the human.

"Alright, so you're going to make me ask." Bella stated to herself, not even noticing Alice's questioning expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A strained grin leaped onto her face, deeply wishing Bella would just drop it.

Tension filled the normally relaxed vehicle, leaving Alice to focus on the road. Noticing how deathly silent it was, Alice chanced a sideways glance out of the corner of her eye. Bella wasn't even looking at her, opting to completely ignore the vampire. Parking the car, Alice let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bella, are you really pouting?" Her voice was fortified with annoyance. To further her growing vexation, Bella curtly whipped her door open. "Bella, don't walk away from me. I'm not going to run after you." Alice warned, resulting in Bella slamming the door and sauntering away. "DAMN IT!" The, now ex-player, shouted inside the lonely Nissan. She hotly exited her car, smashing the door closed maybe a little too hard, and reluctantly started to jog after her pissed off girlfriend.

"I thought you weren't going to "run after" me?" Bella growled as Alice came up behind her.

"Bella…" Alice meant for her voice to be firm, but her audio came out as a half-whine. Bella stopped dead in her tracks, looking around to see if there were any people. Seeing only Mike and Jessica practically skipping at the end of the corridor, she snagged Alice's arm and stuffed her inside the Janitor's closet.

"Alice, maybe you didn't know, but an important part of a relationship is that I know what's wrong with my girlfriend!" Bella hissed angrily in the dark stuffy room.

"Well I don't know! I haven't been in a relationship before!" Alice murmured, attempting to control her own frustration. Bella didn't respond, and if it weren't for the vampire hearing her heart thumping, Alice would have thought Bella slipped out somehow. It remained mute for several heart beats, almost making her worried that she might have "broke" Bella somehow… Alice wasn't much for the greatest knowledge about humans.

"Like… n-never?" Bella stuttered out, shock still present.

"Uh, no… never…" Alice said plainly.

"But… all the girls?"

"Those weren't relationships… they were SO much simpler." Alice groaned, almost missing the joys of being alone. Then she reminded herself how much happier, even in the short period of time that she has known Bella, she really has been.

"Like… never ever?" Bella asked skeptically. She reminded Alice of a little kid, the innocence that was attached to her face. Thinking about it, Alice thought it was actually kind of cute… sexy even…

"No Bella… I'm joking…" Alice muttered flatly, coating as much sarcasm on her words as she could muster. To her dismay, it only seemed to confuse Bella more. "Bella Swan, I have never been in an actual relationship." She finally decided to make it completely, unmistakably, positively, CLEAR.

"…" Bella opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it.

"I think you should leave that to the fishyies." Alice remarked, finally managing to snap Bella out of her Cloud 9 status.

"Fishyies? You sound like a four year old." She retorted a soft smile gracing her lips.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Alice said in a Frankenstein voice. And if Bella had heard anyone else use the lame line, she would have been immediately put off… But the Cullen had a way with words.

"It wasn't my fault that you stunned me into a catatonic state." Bella defended. "If you've never been on a relationship, then how did you know what to do for our first date?" She challenged, but to her bewilderment Alice just shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly.

"Why do you think I asked for a "Dinner-and-a-Movie" date? Even I watch T.V., but I'll admit you really had me digging deep into my knowledge of humans when you rejected me." Bella grinned sheepishly, not realizing the predicament she unknowingly put the Vampire through.

"Well it was very romantic…" Bella murmured, just realizing the close proximity they were in. Draping her arms casually around Alice's neck, she let her fingertips play with the spikes on the back of the girl's head. "Maybe I should give you a little reward for your hardship… Champ?" Bella whispered, only being able to see the outline of Alice's face inside the dim closet.

"Always keeping my eyes on the prize…" Bella laughed a little at how breathless Alice's voice came out. Slowly she ghosted her lips over Alice's, enjoying the shiver that ran down her own spine at the contact. To Bella's amazement, for the first time, Alice leaned in and closed the agonizing millimeters. Smirking at the effect she was having on the brunette, Alice kissed deeper triggering a velvet muffled moan to exit Bella's mouth.

"You are a very good kisser." Bella mused, having to pull away for oxygen. "You've been holding out on me."

"It's called control Beautiful. And I'm almost out of it…" Alice smirked, shoving her own moan deep into her stomach. Bella directed her backwards, making her recede into a cabinet door. Quickly she grabbed the front of the belt Alice was wearing and cupped the back of the girl's neck firmly, keeping her in place with a "gentle" touch.

"Almost?" And before Alice mustered up any words, Bella kissed her… this time with more passion and lust. Alice shifted uncomfortably, the hand on her belt making her resolve diminish at an alarming rate. She felt the human's heart pump furiously, and Bella's quiet groans of simple pleasure produced a growl from the vampire's throat.

"Bella, we have to stop…" Alice tenderly, but firmly, tugged Bella away. Bella relented when she noticed only own person breathing. She remembered how Alice would stop breathing all-together if her scent became too much.

"Alright…" Bella released the hold on the belt and straightened herself up. She could see Alice still trying to calm herself and wondered if she might have taken it too far. Deciding that the best thing for the vampire would be open air, Bella reached for the knob. Her heart sank and she embarrassedly turned to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Alice questioned; eyes closed and stalk still. She knew she needed some air… soon.

"I think the door is locked…" Alice would have laughed at the irony, if she wasn't worried about sucking her girlfriend dry in the duration of a few minutes.

"Great."

"I'm sorry…" Bella's voice was small, and she desperately tried to tame the amused smile that wanted to rampage on her face.

"I might start thinking that you planned this…" Alice forced out a snicker. "Here." Alice gave the brunette her cell phone. "Call one of my siblings."

"Alright… And why aren't you?" Bella asked, looking through the contacts.

"Because… I'm concentrating." Alice replied, feeling the monster inside start to settle down slowly. "DON'T call Doucheward."

"Alice, stop calling your brother Dou—Nevermind. Why can't I call him?" Bella protested, not understanding why Alice would request her NOT to call him.

"Because he doesn't really like you Bella." Alice admitted, causing Bella to look a little taken aback. "He can't read your mind, and that really bothers the Brat."

"Fine…" Bella sighed and chose Emmett. The phone rang twice before a gruff, but silky voice answered.

"Hello Ali-Cat?" Bella bit back a laugh.

"Sorry, it's Bella… uh, Alice's girlfriend." She heard a pause.

"SWEET! So how did the date go, huh? Did she do anything stupid? Man, she's been acting like someone stuffed a happy wand up her ass!"

"EMMETT! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Alice all but yelled at the phone, making him immediately shut up. Bella burst into giggles.

"Actually, we kinda need your help…" Bella began, building enough courage to tell him why. "We are kinda locked in the janitor's closet in the left hallway at the front of the school…" She heard the boy chuckle heartily, and she swore she heard someone else giggling too. Her face turned several shades of red at the confession.

"Sure thing. We'll be there in a minute." He choked out between laughs.

In roughly forty-five seconds, they could hear someone picking the lock. Before Bella realized it, the door swung open and she had to let her eyes readjust. Alice slipped outside and took several gulps of "Bella-free" air, her eyes gradually returning to honey gold.

"So… what were you guys up to?" Emmett asked curiously, folding his arms. "Why didn't you just break the lock anyway?"

"Because… if we broke the lock, then the principle would find out about us, then by the time Bella got home her dad would know about us too." Alice defended, not knowing if Charlie would be okay with his daughter dating the Cullen.

"Well you interrupted our Biology "studying" in the Jeep." Rose growled out frostily, causing Alice to make a face of disgust. Bella and Emmett looked equally befuddled.

"I don't know what you thought we were doing, but I sure wasn't studying Bio—" Rose sighed and shook her head, amazed at how dense he could be.

"You're lucky that you're hot." She told him and dragged him off to class. Bella and Alice just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. Alice was embarrassed at how much her siblings over-shared, and Bella was nervous at how hostile the blonde was. After a couple of minutes, Alice looked over at Bella.

"I think she likes you." Bella gave her the "are you crazy look" but Alice simply shrugged and started to head towards their lockers.

"The first time I met her, she hit me with a tree." Alice reassured lamely.

* * *

**Hope you like it! On one hand, they were ready to come out of the closet, on the other... they didn't want to come out of that "special" closet just yet. I hope it was worth the wait and as i said before... and before... and BEFORE... REVIEW and i'll update faster! ;)**

**-JZ **


	10. Insecurities

**Hope you like it... And review ;)... And yeah, thankx for reading!**

**-JZ**

* * *

School flew by and before they realized it, the final bell allowed a school full of bored students to exit its premises. Alice snaked Bella's books and threw her a playful grin. The brunette rolled her eyes and laughed at the childish behavior. Bella reached for her books, only to have Alice pull back just enough to where she couldn't touch them. Shaking her head in mock annoyance, Bella stretched out her arm again to regain possession of her books. Alice smirked and held them behind her back, leaning against a table with Bella trying to reach around for the manuscripts. Alice laughed at how frustrated Bella was getting, and Bella laughed at how dorky her girlfriend was acting. The sound of someone clearing their throat effectively broke the playful teasing.

"I don't mind the thought of two people being together. It's the same rule for everyone though. So please take it out of my classroom." The Art teacher told them, assuring that she didn't care they were together. A blush exploded on Bella's face, and Alice's smirk dropped into a sheepish grimace.

"Sorry…" Bella muttered, not looking the teacher in the eyes. Her embarrassment made the teacher uncomfortable. An awkward silence clouded the room, almost making them all choke from the thickness.

"Thanks… Ah, we need to…" Alice looked at Bella for some words, but only saw the sight of a stunned girl. "Go… we need to go… HOME!" Alice squeaked out, half proud that she managed to get a full sentence out. Grabbing all of the books for both of them, Alice led a shocked Bella out of the room and into the rapidly emptying hallway.

"So that was really… awful…" Bella choked out as they were half way to their lockers. "Hey umm… Are you doing anything tonight?" Alice seemed to think for a moment, and then sighed in frustration. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell what you want to do because you won't decide." Alice grumbled, pretending to be irritated. Bella smiled, easily seeing that Alice wasn't actually mad.

"How about we just hang out and watch a movie?" Bella offered finally, noticing a concerned twitch flash across Alice's face.

"What about… your… dad?" Alice muttered shyly, itching the back of her neck out of habit.

"Don't worry, he is working late. The station from the county over asked him for some help on those murders that are going on." Bella assured, detecting relief from the other girl. "Charlie knowing… would that be a problem?" Bella started to worry that this was supposed to be a secret relationship or something.

"No… of course not…" Alice tried to reassure her, but it never reached her eyes. Bella gave her a "really?" look, making Alice itch her neck even rougher. "I don't know… I don't think I'm ready to meet your dad Bella." Alice confessed, gaze starting to observe her boots. Bella's posture softened at the admission, beginning to understand that Alice was just afraid to meet her father.

"You're afraid of Charlie?" Bella laughed, shocked that they had already made it back to her favorite Nissan. Alice had the door open, just waiting for Bella to enter the dark green machine. Bella sat down in the soft cushiony seat, loving how it was adjusted just for her. Just like always, Alice had closed the door and was getting ready to pull out of the parking lot in the blink of an eye.

"Bella, I don't do parents very well." Alice stated after a moment, causing Bella to realize that she had forgotten the question altogether. Bella decided to give Alice a break, and change the subject.

"I think I might get a job at the Newton's store." Bella mentioned off-handedly, triggering a bizarre look from Alice.

"A job? Why?"

"Because, you aren't going to be paying for EVERYTHING." Bella laughed a little to herself, not comprehending the surprise in her vampire's voice.

"Sure I will." Alice replied with a rather large grin.

"Sorry Champ, but no." The brunette finalized.

"If you really want a job… I can just ask you for certain services…" Alice mischievously smirked, the "player's" gleam in her eyes. "I know that I'll pay you double… no triple what you would make there."

"Sure…" Bella said sarcastically, realizing that they were parked on the street by her house. A second after she decided, Alice had the door open for her. Offering a hand, Alice dropped a tender kiss on the knuckles. "You are way too romantic." Bella couldn't contain the smile that blossomed on her face.

"Let's get inside, Beautiful. It's starting to get chilly out." Alice suggested and, still holding onto Bella's hand, started to lead the brunette to the two-story house. Bella unlocked the door and grabbed onto the sleeve of Alice's jacket.

"You know I love this jacket." Bella mentioned, guiding Alice up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You already know." Bella told her, causing a wild grin to burst onto the vampire's face and for her to shake her head in amazement. Without hesitation, Bella turned the knob to her room. She closed the door behind Alice, and looked the girl in the eyes with a seductive smirk.

It surprised Bella to think how free she felt when she was with Alice. She wasn't held back by shyness or lack of social skills. She felt so bold, so safe, so… in the moment when she was simply in the same room as the vampire. Bella felt a desire burn inside her, triggering her breath to quicken and heart to race. She knew what was happening. She could feel it in her finger tips and her toes… the weakness in her knees and the "high" feeling in her head. She liked Alice a lot… and maybe it would be so much more… But that didn't matter right then. Because the "living in the moment" thing had taken control once again.

"So what kind of "services" did you want me to do?" Bella questioned, softly backing Alice up to her bed.

"Uh… you know. This 'n that." Alice murmured, distracted by the hand firmly placed on her abdomen. She felt the burn, but it wasn't as bad yet. Alice felt tingling all over, except for a fire where Bella's hand rested.

"Well isn't there an interview or something that I have to do first?" Bella continued innocently, smiling at how the vampire's knees seemed to buckle after making contact with the bed. The vampire was edgy, and nervous, but it didn't seem like from the "thirst" thing.

"N-No Bella… I believe you." Alice stuttered, being force to look upward in order to talk to Bella's face. The suggestive glint in Bella's eyes made Alice's mind foggy, creating a much unfocused vampire. After lightly taking Alice's jacket off and tossing it on a chair, Bella took two fingers and gently commanded Alice to lay back flat. Alice was too mentally unbalanced to disobey and to be honest she was definitely enjoying the brunette's "tender" pushiness.

"Relax, you look like I'm going to jump your bones." Bella laughed a little and straddled Alice's waist. She shook her head at how the vampire tensed up even more from the compromising position. "That's not relaxing."

"Bella, there is no way in hell I could possibly relax while you are on top of me." Alice rushed out, possibly a little more pale than normal. Bella shifted her weight to her hands and knees. Putting a hand on either side of Alice's head, Bella leaned her head down to get a good look at the other girl. Brunette hair fell like a curtain around Alice's face, triggering her to fidget beneath the human. Bella was tired of Alice always retreating just before they kiss or before they get to the good part. Moving her knee, Bella placed it right on top of Alice's inner thigh. The said vampire became completely still.

"Good, now that you've stopped moving, we can finally get to the objective of this." Bella's soothing voice sent waves of calm and excitement through Alice's body. Dipping her head slowly, Bella savored the moment their lips touched. It was soft and sweet at first, then gradually became more heated and passionate.

Alice slyly asked for entrance, with an eager Bella happily granting permission. For several minutes they had a silent battle for dominance, but it never once lost the sweetness of the more tender kisses. Bella ground her knee into Alice's leg and lifted it half an inch higher, allowing for Alice to completely lose focus. Bella took her opportunity to dominate the kiss and when Alice was going to pull back, Bella just followed her until she couldn't pull anymore. Bella began to feel lightheaded and realized that she still needed to breath. A huge smile on her lips, the human panted.

"You cheater." Alice panted playfully. "Alright… We've already gone a lot farther than I had thought I was able to do… so…" Alice waited for Bella to move, but she remained firmly planted atop the vampire.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Alice questioned, starting to get irritated at the pleasing pressure from Bella's knee.

"Pull away. I can tell when you need to stop because of your thirst and when you want to stop because you're scared." Bella attempted to get the vampire to open up.

"I'm not scared." Alice growled, no longer meeting her girlfriend's eyes.

"Alice, when will you realize that this vampire thing isn't the most challenging part to this relationship?" Bella demanded softly.

"I'm sorry that I think that me accidentally killing you is the most challenging thing." Alice defended, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"You won't. I know that you couldn't do it." Bella stated soothingly, the velvety voice calming Alice's body involuntarily. "Your insecurities would probably be much better if you would tell me a little bit about yourself instead of always asking about me. You could always start at the beginning." Bella suggested, curious about Alice's human life. She regretted it the moment she saw the same agony in the golden eyes as the day in the rain.

"Bella Swan… I will never tell you about who I was. And if that is a problem for you, then I suggest that we both save each other the pain of getting too invested." The words were harsh, but they came out choked up. Bella could feel her heart jump at every misery encased word. The mere intensity of torment in Alice's eyes, brought tears to the human's eyes. The worst part was the blank look Alice gave as she gazed through Bella and up at the ceiling.

"I won't give up…" Bella barely whispered, a stabbing pain in her heart from the prospect of losing something so great so soon. "I swear that I am not going to give up on you."

"It would be so much safer for you…" Alice muttered bitterly. "If you wouldn't waste time on a lost cause."

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint? More reviews equals quicker updates ;)**

**-JZ**


	11. Just Forget It

**Sorry its been awhile! I know I kind of left you on a little cliff hanger before. I've been extremely busy with work and got sick over the weekend. But I finally finished this chapter and I hope it is satisfactory. I love the reviews and always read them before I start writing as sort of a "boost" to get the job done. Hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**-JZ**

* * *

The crisp air of dust blanketed the cozy two story house. Birds chirped their Sweet Dreams to each other, crickets began their nightly chorus, and frogs also added their deep voices to further enrich the melody. The simple peace… The simple routine that had existed for longer than the quaint town's existence… It allowed the perfect cover. The town's top layer of peace was just the shiny wrapper on a rancid chocolate bar. Bright colors giving false senses of security and tranquility, but for inside that pleasant house was chaos.

"Alice, please don't…" Bella begged, fighting back the tears that were puddling beneath her pleading brown pupils. Alice had grabbed her leather jacket, refusing to meet the human's sorrowful gaze.

"Bella… I can't give you what you want." Alice's response possibly carried more pain and lament than Bella's. "You…" Alice violently ripped her stare away from the brunette's face, which she unconsciously started to gaze into. "You just don't realize your own innocence do you?" Alice spat the words out, acting as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. "Well?" The battle worn vampire demanded, face void of all emotion except torment. Her eyes were staring hard out the window, as if she was seeing a portal into her past.

"A-Alice…?" Bella felt fear, but it wasn't from the vampire in Alice. She was afraid of the human element that seemed to plague the spiky haired girl. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. J-Just calm down, alright?" Bella saw the way Alice's posture went from rigid to a soft, dreary stance. The vampire looked utterly ashamed and let out a dark sigh.

"I don't deserve to be happy. Once upon a time… I was naïve enough to believe in that distant fairy-tale, but now that I am whole I have become so broken." The words sounded as if they came out of an old book, their soft velvety symmetry made Bella's heart stir. "I've been around a long time, my Beautiful, but never had I felt so insanely complete as I have just being with you. Even now, I can't stop myself from this feeling of giddiness."

"Then why fight it?" Bella voice cracked and she felt a single tear limp down her face, its only ally being gravity. "If you're happy, and I'm happy… Can't that be enough?" A soft chuckle lofted throughout the room, filled with something far from humor.

"I've made you cry." It was a statement. Bella could hear the resentment cuddling her vocalize thought.

"That's because you won't shut up and just forget about what I said." The brunette's voice teetered between crying and laughing. Alice closed the distance between them, cupping Bella's cheeks tenderly as if holding a precious leaf that may crumble at the slightest whisper.

"Bella I will not change my mind," Before the human could interrupt, Alice cut in firmly. "But, I am unable to leave you. You are my weakness Bella Swan. And I will escort you across the world and back, and the moment you wish me away I will become nothing but a memory. I promise." She enclosed the contract with the softest of kisses that Bella had ever felt. It wasn't rushed or urgent, but held a passion that couldn't be put in a category. The granite lips turned to feathers and dusted across Bella's warm unsuspecting ones.

"Can we just watch the movie now?" Alice could tell that Bella just wanted to move on from the conversation.

"Of course, what movie do you want to see?" Alice smiled half-heartedly, not fully back from her lapse into the past. She started for Bella's door and soon was to the stairs. Looking back, she saw Bella giving her a scared look from inside the bedroom. Alice cocked her head questioningly, silently asking "What's wrong?"

"Are we… still together? I don't want this to end Alice." Alice's face softened at the genuine fear in the brunette's eyes.

"Yeah… I told you, I'll be by your side until you get tired of me." A weak grin plastered itself on the vampire's face. Bella rolled her eyes, but decided not to protest. Determined not to let the night be wasted, she grabbed Alice's cool hand and started down the stairs.

"So I was thinking about Romeo and Juliet." Alice gave an odd look. "What? We have to watch it for an English assignment anyways." Bella defended.

"You're such an English nerd." Alice laughed, shaking her head. Bella puffed her cheeks out in a pout.

"And YOU are a dork. So we're even." Bella stuck her tongue out. "Now sit down while I go get the popcorn." Bella instructed and walked into the kitchen. Alice rolled her eyes with a humorous grin on her face and flopped elegantly into the couch. She studied the humble living room. It was nicely kept, not dirty but not so clean that you were afraid to move too much. After a couple minutes, the pungent scent of butter wafted into Alice's sensitive nose. Moments after the smell hit her, she could hear Bella making her way back to the living room.

"We better start the movie soon." Alice mentioned. Instantly she was hit with a vision. "Bella, you might want to grab a blanket."

"Why?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

"You're going to fall asleep." Alice smirked wildly at the brunette. Bella sighed and grabbed a bite of popcorn. Snatching the light quilt from the recliner, she plopped herself down next to Alice. With a content sigh, she cuddled into Alice's side and draped the vampire's arm around her neck. Alice began to let her fingers dance with the ends of Bella's hair.

"Mmmm…" The brunette murmured dreamily as she let the bowl of popcorn lay still in her lap. She took in Alice's phenomenal scent. Bella couldn't describe it… The smell was just so… so… Alice. It emphasized her hard exterior but gentle nature. The scent was like a symphony for Bella's nose, playing the right notes at the perfect time. Bella played with the idea of an orchestra madly trying to perfect its newest creation: La Alice Perfictal. Lost in thought, she gradually muttered something that not even a vampire could make out and fell asleep. Her last notion confirming how much she loved falling asleep on Alice's strong shoulder.

"Bella, my Beautiful, stubborn, confusing, and frustrating Bella… There was no way you were going to make it through that movie." Alice chuckled quietly, not wanting to wake the slumbering human. Calmly, Alice began to use her vampire given grace to remove the bowl from Bella's lap and delicately lift the brunette into her arms. Alice hardly noticed the human in her arms as she softly made her way up the stairs and to Bella's bedroom. As if laying a puppy on a cloud, Alice set the human onto the mattress. The vampire moved to close the door and heard a small voice.

"Alice? Alice?"

"Yeah Bella, I'm just getting the door." She turned back toward the brunette as she made quick strides to the bed. "Bella?"

"Alice… So nice." Bella murmured. Alice restrained herself from laughing at the girl. She was sleep talking, and obviously dreaming about the vampire. A vision tore Alice from her thoughts. With a sigh, the vampire tucked the human into bed and waltzed to the window. Unlatching the pathetic lock, she got an idea. Grabbing a pen and paper she wrote a quick note and stuck it on the window with some tape. Smiling at her handy work, Alice heard the front door click.

Jumping from the window, Alice landed swiftly on her feet. Silently she made her way to her Nissan and was zipping away from the Swan residence into the peaceful night.

"Tonight was sure interesting… I must be a crappy seer because I did not see that coming." Alice grumbled to herself, filling the quiet air in the car.

* * *

**There you are with Chapter 10... technically it is Chapter 11 but I call it Chapter 10. So hope i didn't disappoint anyone and The reviews really do help me write. So tell me how you like, some advice, even just to tell me if i affected your day at all. Always there for reviews and I ALWAYS will answer PMs also. So don't be shy!**

**-JZ**


	12. Chief Swan

**Wow, If you are doing me the honor of reading this... I am ultimately grateful. I hope this chapter is worth it? Next one will be up shortly. Please leave a review your way out and place all food and beverages in the nearest waste basket (haha). Your reviews give me much needed insperation to overcome the dreaded... dun dun doneeee... WRITERS BLOCK *gasps* but you can help prevent this condition by Leaving a REVIEW! I don't own Twilight.**

**-JZ **

* * *

The sun crept through the window. A bright light stuck across the room and ironically settled across Bella's eyes. She ignored the insistent light for at least an hour, but she couldn't disregard it any longer. She grumbled and groaned, stiff from such a peaceful slumber. Mumbling a string of curses at finally being force by Mother Nature to wake up, she untangled her feet from the sheets. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Alice. She sat on the couch, rested her head on Alice's shoulder for only a moment, and BANG! She was out like a light.

"I hate mornings." Bella sighed into her lonely bed. She wished Alice had stayed, but knew she wouldn't be able to. What disappointed her more, was the fact that she fell asleep so damn fast. Bella was hoping for the night to go better, but at least they were still together.

The door opened with a *click* and Bella turned her attention to the noise. Charlie walked in and had the look of "oops, you're not supposed to be awake" written all over his features. He gave an embarrassed, sheepish smile and sat down beside Bella on the bed. This set off red flags, Bella was sure something serious had happened. She sat up next to Charlie, feet hanging off the bed and gently caressing the cold floor. They sat in silence, Bella unsure of what was going on and Charlie awkwardly buying time to think. Finally, Charlie put his hand on Bella's shoulder and stared her straight in the eyes.

"Bella, I know you are dating someone." His voice was its natural gruffness, but Bella could clearly hear the concern in his words. They both waited for the other to respond, the conversation screeching to a halt.

"Okay…" Bella eventually acknowledged. She knew she should be going out of her mind with nervousness, or maybe even fear, but being with Alice felt so right to her. She didn't even really want to hide it. Charlie seemed shocked by her agreeing, and must have been prepared for the stereotype teenage response of "no I don't."

"W-well, why haven't I met him then?" He questioned, befuddlement twisting his words.

"Because we just started dating and…" Bella didn't know whether telling Charlie right now that the "him" was actually NOT so much of a "him" would be a good idea.

"And… what?" He demanded, annoyed at his own lack of observations. All the signs were there. She was out all the time, she was extremely happy and smiley, and she didn't even drive her truck to school anymore.

"Well… you know the Cullens?" She was thinking that if she could say the name of the person she was dating, then he might get the hint.

"Of course, Doctor Cullen has been extremely beneficial to our community. And I've heard his kids are raised with the same manners and kindness as him. And Mrs. Cullen seems to be the kindest one of all of them." He told her, proud that such a good doctor chose Forks, and angry at some people's arrogance. "What do they have to do with any of it?"

"Well… I'm kinda dating one of the kids." Bella told him with a nervous half-smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"And you were afraid that I wouldn't approve of him?" He inquired, still not at ease with the parenting thing. He felt like he was shooting around in the dark.

"Kind of…"

"Bella, just tell me who you're dating." He demanded, agitated by the cryptic responses.

"I'm dating Alice Cullen." Bella blurted out all at once. She saw Charlie's face go from surprise, to confusion, to surprise again, then he made a little "oh" shape with his mouth. "Yeah…" Bella murmured.

"Oh…" Was all he said, staring wide eyed at Bella. "Are you… are you happy?" He asked blankly, still in shock.

"Yeah, I'm really happy." Bella smiled at her father's concern.

"G-good… Because, ah… That's important, ya know?" Charlie fumbled around, never seeing anything like this happening. He didn't know whether to be angry, disappointed… supportive? "W-well… just because she is a… she… that doesn't mean I don't expect you to let me meet your dates. It's important that I know who you're going out with." He finalized, regaining his voice.

"Like I told you, we just started dating. I didn't want to bring her around, then something happen, and you to have to go all over-protective-father on her." Bella told him, trying to reassure her father. In truth, she was more worried about what Alice would do if Charlie didn't approve or overreacted.

"Well I'm going to meet this "Alex" girl anyway. Tell her she is coming to dinner tonight." Charlie huffed, and stood back up.

"Charlie… it's Alice." Bella told the man as he was walking out her door.

"Yeah, that's what I said." He defended, not even turning around. "Bells, let's go out for breakfast this morning. And don't forget to call Ally."

"It's ALICE!" Bella shouted laughingly, exasperated at her father's obvious immediate distaste for anyone that has been secretly dating his daughter.

"Whatever!" He called back, already descending the stairs.

"I guess Alice will just need to charm his socks off, like she did me… Okay, maybe not like THAT." Bella murmured to herself quietly, laughing at how stunned Charlie will be when he meets Alice. Bella stood up and stretched, causing her shoulders and neck to break the silence of her room with loud cracks. Bright light caught the side of her eyes again, making her put her hand up to block it.

"Jeez… who the hell opened my curtains?" The brunette grumbled and staggered toward the light. Blindly she whipped the curtain closed and a small piece of paper floated to the floor. Bending down, she picked up the note and grinned at the easily recognizable hand-writing.

_Sorry about your dad finding out. I'll be at your place around 5 for dinner. And you should really shouldn't be so mad at the sun for waking you up! It's probably about 9 o'clock anyway._

_-Champ ;)_

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed. Shaking her head she grumbled, "Annoying fortune-cookie girlfriend."

_P.S.—I'm NOT a fortune cookie! But your lucky number of the day will be 3… Stop Grumbling!_

"Wow… she is really good at that." Bella muttered, impressed by the depth of the note. Putting it down on her desk, she pulled on some clothes and went to her bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

An hour later, Bella and Charlie were on their way to the local diner. The car conversation was easily avoided by the all-powerful object known as the radio.

"_I wear my sunglasses at night. So I can, sooo I can watch you with those…"_

"Uh Bella? What are you listening to?" Charlie questioned, confused by the song.

"Sunglasses at Night." She told him, not losing the rhythm she was keeping with her foot.

"Okay… I didn't know you liked 80s music." Charlie informed her, surprised at the sudden change in genre selection for her. "I thought it was like that Hip-Hop stuff or something?"

"No, 80s was a great era for music." She told him, smiling at how those words left Alice's lips not so long ago. She found it slightly funny how riding in Alice's Forrest green Nissan everyday had altered her music ideals. Glancing at Charlie, Bella saw his face swim with a realization.

"Let me guess… Alex likes the 80s?" He more of stated than asked, but he waited for an answer anyways. Bella's face heated up lightly at the truth of his statement.

"It's Alice, Charlie… And as a matter of fact, yes she does like to listen to 80s music. Is that such a crime?" She defended, annoyed by his probing and belittling her relationship.

"Wow, wow. Okay Bells, I'm sorry. How about we just go inside and eat?" He asked, throwing his hands up in a truce. Noticing that they were indeed at the Ma and Pop Diner, she gave him a curt nod and opened the cruiser's door. Charlie was almost to the entrance when Bella was practically tackled by someone.

"BELLA BELLA BELLA! GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT!" A ridiculously peppy voice wafted through Bella's sensitive ears.

"What Jessica?" She asked, steadying herself from the near fall.

"Guess how many dates Mike and I have been on!" She rushed out, excitement slicing the air like a jagged blade. Bella looked toward Charlie, who gave her a small gesture that meant "I'll get a table" and walked into the cozy breakfast depot.

"I don't know…" Bella told her. "Three?" She decided that maybe that was why Alice mentioned it being her lucky number today.

"YEAH! That was a really good guess! Well I've got to fly, Mike is taking me shopping." Jess practically floated across the sidewalk as she hurried toward Mike's hand-me-down blue van.

"Bye Bella." He said with a wave as he and Jessica drove away.

"Bye." She called out, offering a polite farewell also. She walked toward the diner, contemplating on telling Charlie that maybe they shouldn't do the dinner tonight. Her confidence was quickly being replaced by teenage fears.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice was at the Cullen Manor. The spiky girl paced across the beautiful living room carpet. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Alice! If you wear my new carpet down, I swear I will ground you!" Esme called out from the kitchen, the motherly scolding snapping Alice back into reality.

"Sorry…" Alice called back, looking at what her four hours of pacing had done to the newly renovated living room. "I'll pay for it." She added as an afterthought. She heard a distinctive sigh from the kitchen and immediately felt guilty for wearing the carpet out.

"My neck kinda aches now…" Emmett said, rubbing her neck with a burly arm. "You've been doing that for how long?"

"I don't know… You've been watching me do it for how long?" She heard Emmett laugh and immediately realized that saying "do it" was the cause of his immature inner thoughts. "Moron…" She sighed playfully and shook her head.

"Hey, you're the one that said "do it" not me." He teased, not noticing his super-model wife swiftly stride up behind him. Noticing the immense smirk on Alice's face, he cocked his head to the side. "Why are you—OW!" Alice erupted into hysterics at the solid slam Rosalie gave Emmett. He had actually fallen forward off the couch from the sheer force of the smack.

"You," Rose said sternly, pointing a long manicured nail at Alice. "Shut it. And you," She turned her attention to her disheveled husband. "Are lucky you're so damn sexy." Emmett grinned at Alice and stuck his tongue out at the pouty vampire. "So what the hell is your problem anyway?" Rose questioned in her typical bitchy attitude which meant "I really do care." Alice sighed fruitfully.

"Charlie found out about me and Bella…" Rosalie didn't even attempt to contain the i-told-you-so smile. "And I have to go to dinner at 5 to meet him." Alice muttered sullenly.

"Quit being a damn sour puss. I, for one, think it will be good to get you familiar with her father. How long did you honestly think that the CHIEF of police wouldn't realize that his daughter was dating someone?" Rosalie challenged sarcastically. An eyebrow rose on Alice's face, and she clamped her lips in a thin line.

"Your negative outlook upon this situation is highly unappreciated." Alice commented evenly, annoyance clinging to her words nearly involuntarily. "Your dark aura is becoming a nuisance."

"Oh yes Obi-Won… Please forgive me." Rosalie threw her arms up in a mock worship, sarcasm bubbling off her like bath soap in a running tub.

"Fine then." Alice stated with a "humph" and turned on her heel to head up to her room.

* * *

**Meeting Charlie... Do you think it will go well? I don't like the way that Edward met Charlie and they got along All Hunky-Dory until Edward messed up, so you can expect a possibly... funny? maybe difficult? start to the relationship. Hope you liked this chapter and remember... YOU can prevent the raging epidemic of Writer's Block amongst the world... Leave a REVIEW and help YOUR writer! (haha)**

**-JZ**


	13. Bonding, Such a GREAT Thing

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you will forgive me. This chapter is mainly funny and light. I figured I would give people a reason to laugh today (or night, depending on when you read this... or if...). You all know that I DO NOT own Twilight. Please review! If you do, you are awesome. If you don't, you are slightly less awesome. PMs are also extremely welcomed. Your thoughts give me inspiration to write a romance in these not so inspirational times.**

**-JZ**

* * *

4:58

Alice still sat inside her car, like she had for the last hour (because time really doesn't have much perspective when you're a vampire and can like… live forever and stuff, but that's a different conversation. Sorry.). She could hear Bella cooking something and knew it was almost done. Alice had watched the Chief of Police arrive home about a half hour ago. There was a weight on her shoulders, a strange feeling.

"Am I really nervous about meeting her father? Pathetic…" She murmured to herself, finally taking the keys out of the ignition and placing them in the pocket of her leather coat. "Now or never… Hmmm, never is an option…" She thought about it for a second.

4:59

"No, I have to do this for Bella." And with that state of mind, she exited her suave car and locked it with a smooth click of the remote. She was walking slow, even slower than human pace, but still she felt she had arrived at the door too quickly. Biting her nerves, she did a firm short knock and waited. She heard Bella's voice saying she would get it, but heavy footsteps reached the door first. Charlie opened the door just enough that he could stand in the doorway.

"You must me the Cullen kid?" He demanded, not meanly… just roughly. Alice did a small nod and held her hand out to him.

"Yes Chief Swan, I'm the Cullen kid." She told him respectfully. "Some people even call me Alice, Sir." A gleam reached Charlie's eyes at the strength and fearlessness she showed him. He had already decided that he was going to treat Bella's girlfriend like any other guy that would try to corrupt her. If the kid showed weakness, you can bet he was planning on driving them out of the house. Yet he couldn't find a sign that this kid would leave his daughter unprotected. He took her hand and shook it, surprised by her grip.

"Some people call me Charlie, Cullen Kid." He told her. A certain understanding passed between the two. "I guess you should come in." Charlie moved out of the way and closed the door behind Alice.

"Alice, I'm glad you're here." Bella hugged Alice and felt her stiffen, and Charlie stiffen for that matter. "Dinner is ready. Did you already eat Alice?" Bella opted for the easy out for her stressed girlfriend.

"No Ma'am, I'm starved." Alice replied, swallowing the growing distaste on her tongue from the thought of eating HUMAN food. But if she was doing this dinner date thing for Bella, she was going to do it right.

"G-great, it's steak and potatoes. AND asparagus." She said, giving Charlie a strong glare. One of her goals was to get Charlie to eat a little better, but it had been a lost cause so far.

Everyone sat down and dished up their food. Charlie had the largest piece of steak, Alice opted for the smallest. They each grabbed a baked potato and started to eat in silence. The quite grew heavy and uncomfortable for everyone. In a ditch attempt to start a conversation, Bella spoke up.

"So Charlie, how was work today?" She questioned before putting a slice of potato in her mouth.

"Well no one died today… yet…" He muttered. Bella gave him a cold glare, while Alice shoved down the last of the steak. The Cullen had to admit, if she wasn't a vampire she would be terrified by now. Scratch that, the MORTAL Chief of Police DID freak her out. But she understood that everything he did was to protect Bella.

"So that's got to be a good day?" Alice threw in with an innocent crooked smile.

"The day isn't done yet." He uttered under his breath.

"What did you say Charlie?" Bella couldn't hear it, but she was sure it was something not nice. "Will you try to be nice?"

"I am being nice." He defended, but let out a small grunt. He saw that Alice had finished everything on her plate and took it upon himself to mention it. "Didn't like it?"

"It was great Sir." Alice assured, he only narrowed his eyes.

"Great then," He slightly mocked. "Have some more. And if I've got to eat that green stuff, so do you." He informed, placing a larger piece of meat on her plate and a few spoonfuls of asparagus. Bella wanted to go to her room and just sit in the dark.

"Thanks Sir…" Alice said, starting to eat the food.

"So you into any drugs?"

"CHARLIE!" Bella shouted, throwing her hands into the air.

"What? It's an honest question." The Chief told his daughter, then waited for an answer from the Cullen.

"No Sir. I am completely clean." He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Alice beat him to it. "And no Sir, I don't drink alcohol either." He closed his mouth and started to think of more questions.

"Bella, I believe that we are both done. Would you mind taking the plates while I walk our guest to the door?" He stood up and waited for Alice. Alice shot Bella a sorrowful glance and headed for the door.

"I don't like you." Charlie explained solidly as they reached the door. Alice let out a sigh.

"Sir, I really didn't expect you to." She told him honestly. He gave her a weird look. With a sigh, she decided to expand on her statement. "She's your daughter, I get that. I'm just happy she has a father like you that will protect her and watch out for her. Not everyone has that."

"You are adopted right?" Charlie asked quietly. She nodded.

"Don't tell Bella I said any of that though. She might think I'm some sob story." Alice chuckled out and Charlie joined her. They understood each other. They both wanted to do the best for Bella. And in turn for that honesty, Charlie decided that he wouldn't tell Bella about the little bonding moment.

"Tell your parents I said hello." Charlie mentioned as Alice started walking towards her car.

"Will do Sir." The Cullen Kid yelled back.

"No speeding!" He shouted as she started to drive off. With a shake of his head, he came back inside. Bella was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Did you have to be so rude?" Bella inquired tiredly. "Did you give her a chance even?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He told her and started up the stairs but stopped on the first step. "I thought it went pretty good. I better start seeing her around the house more. That kid is okay, as long as you guys aren't sneaking around." And with that he continued up the steps.

Bella sat there, stunned by her father's words. It took a few minutes for her to snap out of her shock induced state. Without any hesitation she ripped her phone from her sweatshirt and texted her girlfriend.

_I don't know what you did or how, but he actually likes you. Thanx for coming tonight. I know it was tough for you._

_-Beautiful_

Bella only had to wait a minute before she got a reply. A smile graced her lips and she shook her head in amazement.

_It's my charm. But I do expect to see you tomorrow, bright and early. Sleep well Beautiful._

_-Champ_

* * *

Alice finished her text and was finally home. She felt tired, but it wasn't like she had slept in the last hundred years or so, so I guess that would be expected. She pulled her car into the garage and walked into the mansion. Immediately she saw Rosalie and Esme sitting on the couch talking about some magazines.

"So how was the date with dear old dad?" Rose smirked and gave Alice her undivided attention.

"Fantastic. After he stopped threatening my life and force feeding my, we got along just DANDY." Alice mocked sarcastically.

"Charlie doesn't seem like the kind of man to threaten someone's life, Sweetie." Esme reassured her.

"That's his daughter Esme. You would do the same if we weren't immortal." Alice pointed out. Esme seemed to think about it for a moment.

"No, Esme would rip them apart limb by limb and burn their body until it was nothing but ash." Emmett mentioned as he walked over to his wife/girlfriend (depending on the year).

"Oh Emmett," Esme scolded lightly. "I would only do that if they were vampires. Humans are far much easier to kill than all that… but perhaps if they hurt one of you kids too badly, I might reconsider."

"How about we stop talking about how we are going to kill people if they wrong us? Now watch out, I have to go to the bathroom." That statement caught the attention of all three Cullens. Wide eyes and confusion burned inside each of them.

"What?" Alice asked. "I had to eat dinner. Like REAL human food." Understanding crossed all their faces and they nodded. Within three seconds Alice was in the bathroom throwing up the contents from her first meal in about fifty years. The taste was terrible. Perhaps that would be why she hadn't eaten human food in the last fifty years?

* * *

**Hope you liked it and stuff. You can always tell me your thoughts instead of making me hope and wait around like some terrible loser? ( :P ) Please leave a review and that little back arrow on your screen will escort you to the previous page. Remember to keep your hands on the mouse and/or keyboard at all times. Thank you for reading a JZ65 story. Enjoy your day. ;P**

**-JZ**


	14. Forever and a Day

**I know it has been a while, but thanks to an awesome reader (you know who you are) I got off my lazy ass and finished this chapter. Hope you like it ;) Please leave a review or PM**

**I don't own Twilight **

**-JZ**

* * *

Alice felt the last of the meal drain itself from her stomach. She hadn't realized that eating such a large human meal would actually make her that sick. It was slightly ironic how she could literally survive point blank shots to the head, but a mortal meal made her literally ill. She spent fifteen minutes upchucking the contents that she had just spent an hour trying to shovel down her throat. With a sigh, she brushed her teeth and exited the unused bathroom. She could hear Rosalie and Emmett downstairs, doing rather questionable actions on the family couch.

"Kids, you know that this isn't the place for that." Esme chided motherly. "Alice come down here, I'd like to talk to you, Sweetie." In a blink of an eye, Alice was down the stairs and lazily sitting on the farthest chair from the two lovebirds.

"Yes Esme?" She questioned politely, already knowing the question.

"I think you should invite Bella over for dinner. It would be nice to finally be introduced to her." Esme asked sweetly, and Alice couldn't possibly say no to her. Defeated, Alice relented and reluctantly nodded.

"I'll ask Bella if she would like to in the morning."

* * *

Bella woke up, excited to see Alice. The dinner had gone well and now she didn't have to be worried about Charlie catching them together. A small sigh escaped her lips. Cheerfully Bella began to get ready, pulling on some clothes and heading to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Bella emerged into the kitchen. Finding some cereal, she poured the soon to be expired milk into a plastic bowl. Sure it wasn't the healthiest breakfast… since it happened to be some sort of marshmallow cereal, but it would have to suffice. Engrossed in her morning meal, Bella nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone tapping their foot.

"Sorry." Alice apologized, leaning against a wall. She had been watching Bella eat, and wondering how to ask the girl if she would meet her family. Bella sighed in relief and laughed a little.

"It's alright, I guess I wasn't expecting you to join me for breakfast." Bella giggled, offering Alice a bite of cereal.

"No thanks, really… I'm full." Alice declined sarcastically, laying a cold hand atop of Bella's warm soft one. "I do have a question for you."

"Ask away." Bella whispered, entranced by mesmerizing gold eyes.

"Well, when I got home yesterday Esme asked me how it went and I told her good. Now she wants you to come over for dinner so you can meet them. I told her I would ask you, so I'm asking. But you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand and so will they. I guess it would be weird considering that we don't really eat, but Esme loves to cook and…" Bella placed a finger to the rambling vampire's lips, effectively stopping the nervous rant.

"I would love to meet your family." Bella said, her sultry voice making Alice gulp. "When?"

"Tonight?" Alice suggested, causing Bella's eyes to widen.

"Tonight? But what if they don't like me? I have no idea what to do or how to act. Alice are you sure that it will be tonight?" Bella frantically asked, standing up and starting to pace. Alice watched her with a bemused expression. Suddenly Bella got caught in her own feet and started to fall.

"You should really be more careful." Alice whispered into Bella's ear, catching the girl. "And shouldn't you be more worried about being stuck in a house full of vampires?"

"You always do catch me when I fall…" Bella chimed dreamily. Alice laughed a little.

"Of course Beautiful, for forever and a day." Alice told her, lifting Bella up bridal style.

"Alice, what are you doing?" Bella giggled, lacing her arms behind Alice's neck.

"Sweeping you off your feet."

"Nice line." Bella told her, raising an eyebrow. Alice grabbed Bella's backpack and carried the human to the green sports car. "Are you going to put me down now?"

"Your wish is my command." Alice obeyed, allowing Bella's feet to touch the ground. The vampire opened the door, offering a slight bow, making Bella feel like a princess.

"How did I get such an awesome girlfriend?" Bella inquired, dazed as Alice closed the door.

"Just lucky I guess." Alice snickered, inside the driver's seat in a flash.

"Smartass." Bella shot a fake glare until she remembered something. "My bag is still inside."

"Nope, got it." Alice said, proud of being so prepared.

"Uh Alice, I kinda need my shoes." Bella laughed at the sight of Alice's shoulders deflating.

"And here I was all excited that I was so prepared." The vampire threw a sideways smirk in Bella's direction. Bella leaned into the driver's side, her lips centimeters away from the vampire's.

"Well how about you run in and grab them before we're late?" Bella suggested. Alice gave a disorientated grunt and was just about to obey Bella's request when two hands seized her jacket, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait a second though." Bella murmured, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. It was short, but got the message across.

"Well someone is happy this morning." Alice accused, returning to the car in less than ten seconds.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you aren't really a morning person." Alice said, still a little confused by the oddly happy behavior.

"And you aren't really a sleeping person." Bella countered, hearing a familiar 80's soundtrack playing. Before long, Bella was singing along with the songs. Alice laughed at how serene the sight was.

"Where did you get your taste in music? It's phenomenal." Alice said, fake surprise settling in her voice.

"Well I know this girl. She is really dorky, and loves the 80's era. So I gave it a shot and BAM, I realized that she was right about that one thing. Maybe I'll introduce you two later." Bella explained, a huge smile on her face.

"Can't wait. This chic sounds pretty awesome. She must drive some kickass sports car and have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." Alice continued with their little game. Bella blushed at the compliment that so easily slipped from Alice's tongue.

"She is awesome and does drive a pretty cool car. But her girlfriend doesn't compare much." Bella said quietly. Alice gave her full attention to the brunette, completely ignoring the road. "ALICE! Watch the road!"

"Forget the road." Alice told her, eyes narrowing.

"Don't forget the road! We're driving on the road Alice. The road is good. The road is your friend. Just watch the road!" Bella frantically shouted, pointing wildly to the pavement in the front window. Alice just kept her focus on the human.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest, most innocent girl I have ever met. You can irritate the hell out of me when you make your split second decisions, but you are the only one who can keep me honest. You are the only thing that can keep me here." Alice spoke to the brunette in a worn voice. Every word was so honest and pure that it brought a tear to Bella's eyes.

"Alice…" Bella cooed softly.

"Well now that that's settled, you should probably put your shoes on. We're here." Alice said, voice returning to its normal cocky, nonchalant pitch. The vampire pulled into the school parking lot, looking at what was in front of her for the first time.

School went by quickly and except for a few incidents where Bella dropped her books or tripped, nothing exciting happened. When Art came around, Bella spent most of her time nervously doodling while the teacher lectured about line variation or something like that. Doodling was art, so it wasn't a total waste of time. Bella had felt Alice's eyes on her the entire time, but chose to ignore them for now. When someone knocked on the door and the teacher had to go help with something down the hall, Alice leaned over to Bella.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Bella tried to convince the vampire, but was a terrible liar.

"You're lying. Is it that Newton kid? Did he bother you?" Alice asked, madly searching for Mike and looking about ready to kick his ass.

"No, no. I'm just a little nervous about dinner tonight, that's all." Bella blurted out, hoping that Alice hadn't spotted Mike anywhere. "They might not like me…"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Alice said soothingly, softly massaging Bella's neck with one hand. Just as the teacher walked back in the room, the bell rang. Several kids cheered happily and rushed out the room like it was on fire. "Ready?" Alice questioned, grabbing Bella's books and waiting for the brunette to stand.

"Why do you carry my books?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow at the vampire. Alice just tossed her a lazy grin. "Whatever… let's go." The human laughed as Alice led her to the green Nissan and opened the door.

"My lady." She offered, one hand escorting Bella into the car.

"Well hello Bella." Emmett's manly voice broke Bella from her Alice induced fairy tale.

"Hi Emmett, everything okay?" Emmett laughed out heartily.

"Everything is great Bella. I just want to ask Ali-Cat what time you guys are coming over?" He adverted his eyes from Bella to his sister.

"Probably around 5?" Alice glanced at Bella, confirming that it was alright. Bella have a slight shrug. "Alright, at 5 then."

"Whipped…" Emmett muttered under his breath. Bella could still hear him, so the human knew that Alice heard his remark.

"What was that Cinderella?" Alice challenged, confusing Bella with the outlandish nickname. If Emmett could, he would have been blushing.

"Alice, shut up." He growled quietly. "I said great, see you then. Bye Bella." He waved goodbye to the human and gave Alice a glare as he ran towards an impatient Rosalie.

"Cinderella?"

"Long story. Provides me with some blackmail though." Alice explained, closing the door and jumping in the driver's side at a human pace.

"So what are we going to do until 5?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do Bella?" Alice countered, pulling the car out of the parking lot. The school quickly became a dot in the rearview mirror.

"Well how about I drop some stuff off at my house and we just relax for a couple of hours." Bella suggested sweetly.

"Sure. Perhaps this rain will lighten up later?" Alice remarked, taking in the heavy downpour before her.

"In Forks? No way, it is always going to rain." Bella laughed, making Alice smirk. "Come on Slowpoke, we're here." Before Bella could beat Alice to the punch, the door swung open lightly. "How do you always get here so fast?"

"I take vitamins." The vampire winked, earning a playful slap on the arm. Bella grabbed one of Alice's hands and started to drag the confused vampire towards the house. "But your books are still in the…"

"Leave 'em. Will you get the bricks out of your shoes?" Alice let out a small snort, but relented and walked in with Bella.

"What are you planning?" Came an annoyed voice that Bella had so rapidly become accustom to hearing.

"I haven't decided yet." Bella teased.

"I know that." The vampire was starting to get edgy. The beautiful brunette was planning something… but Alice couldn't see what it was. Bella pulled Alice up the stairs and into the brunette's humble room. The player had become rather uncomfortable at the surprise that was obviously in store for her.

"Sit on the bed." Bella commanded, as she went off to her desk for something. Alice let out a frustrated sigh, yet she could qualm the fire that had begun to heat within her. Reluctantly, Alice obeyed and lent against the headboard.

"Bella, we shouldn't do this." Alice warned, an itchy feeling attacking her insides. Bella gave her an innocent expression, but crawled up on the bed holding something behind her back.

"Do what?" An innocent reply drifted into Alice's hazy mind. The vampire couldn't believe how worked up she was getting… well her girlfriend was hot so it wasn't too much of a shocker. "Close your eyes."

"Bella, couldn't we just watch a movie or something?" Alice's voice had begun to waver as she closed her eyes. The blackness created a veil of uncertainty and mystery, getting under the vampire's insecurities even further.

"But I don't want to watch a movie." The sultry voice was closer, almost on top of the fidgeting girl. "Now hold still." Alice felt Bella's weight against her side as the brunette laid her body flush against Alice's right side.

"B-bella…?"

"Now open your eyes." Just as she said it, Alice whipped her eyes open, taking in a device that Bella had been holding up.

"Uh Bella—"

"Say cheese!" FLASH! A bright light blinded Alice momentarily, forcing her to blink several times. Sweet laughter caressed the vampire's sensitive ears. A soft smirk ventured onto the dazed girl's face.

"A little warning next time?" Came a breathless reply.

"Well what did you THINK I was going to do?" Bella solicited, a knowing grin making Alice stutter.

"Uh, n-nothing… I just would've l-liked a bit of warning, that's all." Bella could have sworn the other girl's face would have been beat red if it was possible. The stuttering and stammering, along with the immediate advert of eye contact, let Bella know everything she needed.

"What? You thought I was going to do something like this?" She hinted, a kiss stopping the vampire's fit of confusion. "Or something like this?" Bella continued as she set the camera down and allowed her hand to travel under Alice's shirt, drawing careless circles on her rock hard abdomen. "Or perhaps, this?" She teased, softly running her fingers along the zipper of Alice's pants. That was all the poor vampire could take. In an instant, Alice was on top of the human before Bella even had any idea what happened.

"No, I was thinking along the lines of this." Alice said just before she gave Bella a strong passionate kiss, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette. After a few minutes, Alice pulled back just enough so Bella could take in much needed air. "You know, you're always teasing me. In the car, at your house, even in school… So I think a little payback is in order." Bella panted, heat rising in her cheeks. Alice leaned down, lips millimeters from the vein that pumped life throughout Bella's body, and let out a cool shaky breath. "Payback's a bitch." She murmured, closing the gap between her lips and her target. Slow sensual kisses feathered the brunette's body, earning much deserved praise as groans of pleasure erupted from the human's throat. Alice continued her taunting ministrations… slowly, softly, just enough pressure to make Bella choke on oxygen a little. A soft humming became the only sound within the room, until the vampire heard a click. She froze in place.

"W-what's wrong?" Bella muttered, not entirely on earth.

"You're dad is home early." Alice murmured, looking down at a dazed Bella. The brunette didn't register the information at first, a soft smile of pleasure still gracing her lips.

"What was that?"

"I said, Charlie is home… and he saw my car so he's coming up." This shocked Bella back to reality.

"What do we do?" She asked frantically, not sure how to make the flushed look leave her cheeks.

"Just get under the covers and pretend to sleep. I'll take care of the rest." Bella did as instructed, trying to calm her raging hormones. Just as she flipped over, back towards the door, she heard it open.

"Hey Bella, I saw Alice's car. Is she—" Charlie's voice stopped, taking in the sight before him. "What happened to her?" He questioned Alice, who was sitting at the desk, seemingly doing homework.

"My parents wanted to meet her for dinner around 5. She was tired so she's taking a nap." Alice said distractedly. "Hey Chief Swan, are you any good at Calculus?"

"Sorry kid, no I'm not. What have you been doing?" His voice came out accusingly.

"Math." Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "I promised Bella that I'd wake her up when we needed to leave. So I figured that I'd get this stuff out of the way while I wait."

"You'll always be waiting on a woman." Charlie stated simply, smiling at some old memory. "I remember that I waited for hours when Bella's mother, Renee, was nervous about graduation. I waited with for her all the time. While she was getting ready for our dates, when she went to talk to her friends, even one time when she needed to get her hair done." He chuckled out. "There is no greater thing that waiting on a woman."

"Yes Sir, I bet you're right." Alice agreed softly. "Sometimes I think I've been waiting for a hundred years for Bella… And it's worth every second."

"Tell Bella that I said have fun. Drive safe and I want her home by at least 10." Charlie said, satisfied with Alice's comment. "I'm going to La Push to fish with Billy."

"Hope you catch a Northern, Sir." Alice called after him. As soon as Charlie went down the stairs, Bella turned over and gave Alice a soft graceful glance. "What?"

"What?" Bella choked out, emotions making her voice flimsy. "Have you really been waiting that long?"

"It was worth the wait. And I'll always wait for you Beautiful." Alice said, her velvety voice getting the best of Bella.

"Always, huh?" She questioned skeptically, forcing her tears to stay in her eyes.

"For forever and a day."

* * *

**I'm going to hope that you enjoyed this mixture of humor, romance, fluff, and just random stuff. This is one of my rather longer chapters, but if you like it tell me. Next time will be the dinner with the Vamp. Fam... so much fun ;)**

**READ? REVIEW? PM? Those are the three things that will help me update quicker! Also, anonymus Reviews ARE now allowed. Enjoy.**

**-JZ**


	15. Lion's Den

**I know it has been a while, but I hope not ALL of you are too mad? Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. I honestly appreciate it. And thanks to a couple of supporting readers, I even managed to get off my ass and write this chapter, haha. I'm sorry about the delay. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a REVIEW or PM.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Bella… we really need to go." Alice sighed, playing with the collar of her leather jacket as she sat on the bed.

"I know… Can you at least tell me more about them? Like, is there anything I need to make sure that I don't say?" Bella questioned nervously, turning off the light in the bathroom as she walked out.

"Bella, everything is going to be fine. Can we just leave?" The player practically whined like a puppy as she stood up. The brunette shot her an incredulous glare, before proceeding down the stairs.

"Aren't you even slightly nervous?" She challenged, noticing Alice standing by the front door. The vampire handed Bella her coat and opened the door for her.

"Of course, but I'm hardly worried about whether they'll like you or not." Alice mumbled lowly, but Bella could still pick it up with her human ears.

"What's bothering you? You were fine a couple hours ago… So what's up?" Bella stepped into the car, which Alice had already opened the door for before running around to her own side. The vampire started the Nissan, but remained still.

"Just don't go looking into things that you really shouldn't, okay?" Alice stared straight ahead into the cold heavy rain that pelted the windshield. Bella did the same, not able to make a promise that she didn't think she'd be able to keep. "You don't want to know." Bella snapped her head to face Alice, unable to remain silent any longer.

"I don't want to know what exactly?" She prompted; her only response was the vehicle being shifted from park into drive as the sped down the street. The ride was eerily quiet, both parties lost inside their minds.

"Who I am." Finally came the cold calculated answer. Bella ground her teeth as a small bout of fury swept her. Alice had no right to decide whether or not Bella should know. "At least Esme will have the dinner ready."

"Smooth… way to change the subject." Bella grumbled, but Alice acted like she hadn't even heard. With a roll of her eyes, the brunette sighed but relented anyways. "I'm sorry. I don't want tonight to be any more stressful than it already is for you."

"I'm fine." Alice said firmly, turning a corner a little quickly.

"What if I said you were going to get laid tonight?" Bella asked nonchalantly. Alice sputtered, swerved the car slightly, and gave Bella the most adorable wide eyes the human had ever seen.

"Wh-what?" Her normally velvet voice was challenged by an awkwardly squeaky sound.

"I'm just kidding… jeesh, just wanted to knock you out of your depression." The brunette laughed, reaching over and stroking Alice's thigh. "But you didn't need to sound so disturbed by the idea." She whispered seductively, increasing the pressure.

"Bella…" Alice moaned irritated. "This is cruel. You have no idea how difficult you are making this."

"You have a lot of pent up anger… you should let your emotions out." Bella continued, her warm hand tingling at the coolness beneath her fingers. The vampire was out of the car in a flash of lightening and opened the passenger's door. "We're here already?" Bella pouted lightly.

"Oh darn…" Alice muttered sarcastically as she aided the brunette in exiting the Nissan. Tenderly she jogged Bella to the entrance of a large mansion type home. Bella didn't have time to marvel the amazing outdoor architecture since the rain was forcing them indoors. "Welcome to the Cullen Manor. My name is Alice and I'll be your host this evening." The vampire stated politely as she closed the big door behind them.

"Alice… this just… wow…" Bella gaped around the house, taking in the carefully plotted rooms with their complimenting colors and easy flow. It gave off a warm family feel, whilst simultaneously providing the sensation of order and collectiveness.

"You better close your mouth or you'll catch flies." Rose's snobby voice lofted from the kitchen. Bella snapped her mouth closed and stared at her feet. Anger welled within Alice and one of her hands clenched into a fist.

"Rosalie, that was rude. We have a guest and I expect you to treat her with respect." Esme scolded, walking into the living room and smiling widely as she saw Bella for the first time. "I'm so glad you are here!" She enveloped Bella in a strong embrace, taking the human off guard.

"I'm really happy to meet you Ms. Cullen." Bella's voice was muffled by Esme's shoulder. Emmett was snickering from the couch, putting his football game on pause.

"Just call me Esme. Heaven knows that I don't need a reminder about my age." Bella blushed, but Esme simply laughed. The gesture seemed to be enough to relax the human as she too started to smile. No one can resist the mother of the Cullen household. "Don't stand there like a rock Alice."

"Oh right, well it seems that you've met Esme. That is Rose and that's Emmett." Alice said distractedly, glaring at Rose when the blonde vampire finally made an appearance.

"Well Carlisle will be home shortly and Edward and Jasper are just hunting." Esme said, giving Bella a very motherly look. "You are beautiful. I'm so glad that Alice let this happen."

"Esme…" Alice growled quietly, but the motherly figure waved her off.

"Oh Alice, don't worry. Why don't you show Bella around the house?" Esme suggested, hugging Bella one last time before letting the girl go.

"Just don't go into too much detail about your bed." Emmett hollered after them, walking into the kitchen. "Unless Bella really wants to know if it's a memory foam or spring mattress?" He laughed even louder. Rose just rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity. Bella blushed bright red.

"Idiot…" Alice muttered under her breath. "Sorry Bella, he is just a moron. Don't listen to him." Alice placed a protective arm around the human's waist as she walked them up the stairs. Bella's embarrassment quickly vanished as she observed the wall decorations. There were beautiful paintings hung, artifacts from many exotic places and eras, and a large showcase of graduation caps.

"Wow." Bella breathed out, not even attempting to count how many different colored caps neatly pressed in the frame.

"Yeah, it is kinda a little joke we have…" Alice murmured, glancing at the mantel with a thoughtful expression.

"This place is amazing…" The human still couldn't regain her shock. The vampire shrugged in response, smirking at the dumbstruck appearance still planted on Bella's face.

"It's alright… certainly one of Esme's better homes."

"Esme came up with this?" Bella asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, she is an architect." Alice told her simply. "Since we don't need to sleep, we have plenty of time to develop our hobbies." They continued up the stairs and turned down the hallway.

"What kind of hobbies?" Bella wondered, not exactly sure what vampires did for entertainment.

"Well Esme has architecture, Rose does fashion," She said, pointing into a room that had the door agape. Bella could see clothes sketches pinned on the wall, and they were rather amazing. "Emmett has his sports, Jasper has his wars—"

"Wars?" Bella was confused, uncertain at the statement.

"Yes, he is a fanatic about collecting stuff like uniforms, weapons, and pretty much any paraphernalia from a war. He used to be a soldier when he was alive." Alice filled her in, and pointed to a well kept confederate uniform in its own showcase on a wall. "That is his."

"He kept it all this time." Bella thought aloud, intrigued by the fact that history was literally walking beside her.

"Yep; Eddie has his music, and Carlisle has his studies of medicine and general gathering of knowledge. He is like an encyclopedia. Always learning new things and discovering new cures." Bella was completely overwhelmed. "He's a doctor."

"You guys are incredible…" She thought for a moment. "What is your hobby?" Alice pointed to a painting of a beautiful sun setting over a desert. There were silhouettes of animals on the horizon, and a leafless tree as well. "Did you… did you paint that?"

"I took a short trip to Africa. Saw some sights, did some painting." Alice acted like it didn't mean much, not even gracing the picture with a glance. "This is my room." She interrupted Bella's thoughts and opened the door. The human walked in and looked around the room. It was neat and well kept, retaining an old fashioned theme to it. It lacked any personal affiliations, except for the easel and a few sketch books scattered on the wooden desk.

"No paints?" Bella asked innocently, wondering why there weren't more art supplies.

"In light of recent years, I haven't really done much painting or drawing." Alice told her stoically.

"You painted the walls." The human pointed out, noticing a couple paint swatches thrown on top of a dusty sketch book.

"Alice, can you drive out to pick up Edward and Jasper? They went to a concert and their car won't start." Esme called from the doorway, a pleading look on her face.

"What about Rose or Emmett?"

"They're out hunting. And I would go myself if I didn't have to wait for the pasta. I'm so excited to be cooking for someone!" Alice sighed, unable to resist the happiness on Esme's face. She looked over to Bella, and the human smiled.

"I'll be okay. Go ahead and pick up your brothers." Bella assured her. Alice gave a weary look, but nodded.

"Where are they?" She asked as she walked passed Esme.

"The Daisy Curtain Palace."

"That just sounds stupid…" Alice muttered, making Bella repress a giggle.

"It will take you about an hour to get there and back." Esme told her, waving as Alice nodded and was gone in a flash. "Well Bella, what would you like to do?"

"Oh, I don't care. Alice told me that you are an architect?" Bella inquired, earning a gleam of joy from the motherly woman. Esme ushered Bella to Alice's comfy couch and sat down.

"Yes, I am. I've spent many years studying and learning about buildings and landscapes. It is one of my passions." She smiled at the human and the atmosphere immediately became relaxed and peaceful. "I might not have any special abilities but I can tell that you want to ask me some questions." Bella blushed, but didn't deny it.

"Why aren't you affected by my scent?"

"You do smell lovely Bella, but I am able to control myself rather well. You have nothing to fear from me." Esme assured the girl, worried that she might cause the human terror.

"No, I'm not afraid of you." This triggered a raised eyebrow from the mother figure. "Alice just seems to have such a hard time with it, I guess…" Esme smiled, understanding the girl's confusion now.

"Well it only makes sense. You are different from anyone else, Bella. You have a rather peculiar scent, but it calls to Alice the strongest. Sometimes certain people sing to a vampire, and make it near impossible for them to resist. But Alice cares for you very much."

"I know… I just don't know anything about her. She hardly tells me anything." Bella sighed, massaging her head as she realized that she was talking about her girl troubles with her girlfriend's mom. "I'm sorry."

"No Bella, it is alright. I understand what you mean, and I wish I had something to tell you. But the truth is, none of us know about Alice." Bella looked stunned, unsure about what she had just heard. "Alice wasn't always like this. She was creative, full of uncontained joy, always cheerful, and never seemed to have a care in the world… But a few years ago, that changed." Bella gave her a look that pleaded her to continue. "We all remember our human lives. Sometimes it would be a bit hazy at first, but we would remember it eventually. Alice didn't have that. She had no recollection of a human life, or of who changed her. She woke up and was a vampire." Esme took an unnecessary breath.

"Poor Alice…" Bella said, looking into Esme's eyes.

"She wanted to know who she was. She researched her life and came up with some answers. Her name was Mary Alice Brandon… And she was admitted into the asylum because she had premonitions." Esme stated solemnly, the happiness disappearing from her features. "But when she planned a trip out to her home town, she was only supposed to be gone for a week. But two weeks later when we had finally decided to go look for her, she showed up back at the house in Alaska. She was completely different. The happiness was gone, the innocence, the very being that we had known had vanished. We tried repeatedly to help… but… but…" Esme would have been crying if it was possible.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Bella tried to calm the mother, apologizing profusely for bringing up the painful memories.

"No darling, this is the least you should know. Alice came back and not even Edward or Jasper could help her. That was the only time I have ever wished for them to use their abilities to their advantage. But that won't work either. She found a way to block them. It is a necklace she had brought back with her, and since that day no one has known who this Alice truly is. After a couple of strained months, Alice left. I managed to talk her into coming home, and luckily after a while she has finally found a less destructive motivation."

"Motivation for what?" Bella inquired, engrossed in the entire topic. She had learned more things about her girlfriend in the last fifteen minutes then in the past few weeks.

"Living. When she regained her memories, I truly worried about what she would do. Then when I managed to get her to come back, I was even more concerned about her hobby of wooing girls for kicks. But now she has you, and I'm so thankful for that." Esme finished happily, hugging Bella and trying to convey her gratitude.

"What could be so bad?" Bella felt pain for Esme, and for Alice. She heard the vampire take a deep breath.

"I honestly don't know. We have all done things that we aren't proud of. She should know that we won't think any differently of her." Esme told her earnestly, standing up and offering a warm hand to Bella. "Enough of that. Let's go check on the dinner…" As they walked out of the room and descended down the stairs, Esme seemed to be contemplating something.

"Is there something wrong?" Bella asked, worried that she had offended the woman. Esme gave her a sweet soft smile, though it held a twinge of sadness.

"I'm sorry Bella… but I have to ask that you don't tell Alice. She would be upset if she found out." Bella was about to object, unable to see anyone getting mad at such a loving person. "I wish I didn't have to ask you, trust me, but at least for now, I'm asking you not to let Alice know that we have spoken of her past. It is the second most sacred thing to her, but I just needed you to understand that she has her reasons for being so distant."

"I promise I won't tell that you told me… What is the first thing?"

"Her family." Bella stumbled a little on the steps, but Esme steadied her with ease. "That includes you now, you know." As they entered the kitchen, Bella could merely gape at the magazine style room. Everything was spic and span, except for a single pan sitting on top of the stove.

"I thought you told Alice that the dinner wasn't done?" Bella questioned, noticing some mirth on the mother vampire's face.

"Perhaps I wanted to get to know you better. Alice can be so protective." She laughed, her honeysweet tone filling the house. Bella couldn't resist the urge to laugh also.

"How did you manage to get around her future thing? Obviously you planned it." Bella was still giggling slightly, but curiosity was itching in her stomach.

"Throughout the years I've learned a few tricks. Sure they don't work all the time, but for instances like this… they come in handy." Esme grabbed a plate and in a blur set it on the marble counter, a serving of pasta on top. "Sit, eat up. Tell me how it is." Bella sat at the barstool and was slightly tentative about taking a bite, remembering Alice's failure at anything culinary. "It isn't poisoned, I assure you."

"Sorry, just a little cautious… Alice tried to make some food before." At that statement she heard a howl of loud chuckles. Bella jumped and turned towards the offending noise. Emmett waltzed in, throwing his head back as he continued his booming whooping, beside him Rose muffled her own laughs with a hand.

"And you're alive?" Emmett hollered between his booming. "Even a vampire might be put into a hospital from that crap she says is human food."

"Em, stop scaring her." Rose told him, giving him what seemed like a light shove. "Don't worry, Esme's food doesn't smell like death to us, so it can't be too bad."

"I'll just take that as a compliment." Esme told her with a raised eyebrow. Rose offered an apologetic shrug. "So where is your puppy?" Rose turned to Bella, her temporary kindness covered with a snobby scowl.

"Puppy?"

"I think she means kitty, right?" Emmett corrected. "Your Ali-Cat." Bella blushed at the statement. It sounded nice.

"Alice went to pick up Edward and Jasper." Esme told them. "Don't mind them." She said, placing a cold hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Right, they went to that Lily Door Temple." Emmett said with a little disgust.

"Be nice. It's better that they aren't here, right?" Rose questioned with a threatening look. Emmett seemed to flinch at a painful memory.

"Yeah, I'd rather they did THAT away from my ears." Emmett made a sick face, voice sounding disturbed.

"And you two are any better?" Esme asked, tapping her fingers on the countertop. Rose rolled her eyes, but Emmett grinned proudly. She looked over to Bella, who in the mean time had finished her food. "So how was it?"

"Good. Very good actually. Thank you." She smiled, hoping they were done with their previous conversation… but apparently Emmett had other ideas.

"So, how loud are you and Ali-Cat?" Rose laughed at the embarrassed tomato color that flushed Bella's face.

"Why is my girlfriend look like she's been dipped in red paint?" Alice asked Emmett pointedly, appearing in the barstool to the right of Bella. Instead of jumping, the human relaxed at the sound of her favorite person, the blush slowly fading.

"We were just asking about what you do at all those odd hours?" Rose asked Alice, an unspoken battle raging between them. Sadly, Emmett completely missed the tension.

"Yeah, Bella was just about to tell us how loud you two are." He smirked, still amused by the subject. Alice shot him a confused expression, her jaw falling open as she grasped for words.

"I walked in at the wrong time…" She finally choked out, a slightly dazed twinkle in her eyes. Jasper laughed, standing in the entryway with Edward. The sourpuss had an unhappy frown, but didn't say anything negative.

"Sorry I'm late." Carlisle said politely, walking in and giving his wife a loving hug. "You must be Bella?" He shook the human's hand, an honest atmosphere clung to him.

"Yes… It is nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." His light chuckle was just as perfect as the other Cullen members.

"Now, please call me Carlisle." He said warmly, a frightening contrast from his freezing hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"I hope they didn't give you too much trouble while I was gone." Alice said apologetically, putting an arm around Bella's shoulders. The human sunk into Alice, loving the touch of her girlfriend. It felt like a perfect moment.

"They are great. How was the drive?" Bella asked, hugging Alice's torso and resting her head on the vampire's shoulder.

"It was… less than enjoyable." Alice grimaced. Bella raised an eyebrow in questioning, but Alice waved her off. "Let's just say that those two really need to learn how to control their PDAs. The backseat of MY car is not the place for those… actions." Everyone laughed (yes, even Edward), except for Alice, who pouted about her now "tainted" car. No one enjoys family doing a quicky in the backseat of his or her car, WHILE he or she is driving.

"Not like we could entirely enjoy it." Edward grumbled moodily. "With you "accidentally" hitting every bump on the damn road."

"Don't blame me, blame the Transportation Department. Better yet, write to your Congressman." She retorted snidely, daring him to complain again.

"Perhaps you two would prefer to enjoy some quality time in Alice's room?" Carlisle suggested, physically standing between the two arguing Cullens. Edward looked utterly appalled by the mere thought, however he kept his mouth shut. Alice nodded and started to lead Bella up the stairs. The brunette protested to no avail.

"But Alice, I have to take care of my plate." Bella told her self-consciously, not trying too hard to resist her girlfriend.

"Don't worry Sweetie, it's already done." She heard Esme's voice as Alice had gotten her almost all the way up the stairs now.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Bella whispered a little angrily. She didn't like being forced into things, and this was no exception. When they were finally in the vampire's room, Alice released her. "Well, why did you literally drag me up here?"

"It was best if we were no longer within eyesight of Doucheward." Alice told her stoically. Bella could tell that the girl was hiding something.

"Why? I know he was a little broody, but he wasn't flat out rude." Bella tried to explain, noticing that Alice was mad.

"Bad things tend to happen when Edward and I are in close quarters." Bella sat down on the sofa, waiting for Alice to calm down enough to join her.

"What do you mean? You two haven't actually been fighting lately, have you?" Alice couldn't meet the brunette's gaze, ashamed at her lack of self control. "Oh well, we're up here now, right? So what do you want to do?"

"How about you ask me a few of those questions that you've been holding in?" She offered, sitting beside the girl. Bella made herself comfortable, nuzzling into Alice's side. She was rather surprised that the normally so mysterious girl had willingly offered to divulge information for possibly the first time in their relationship.

"Okay. Um, where have you traveled? I know you already told me Africa, but is there anywhere else?" Alice gave her an unusually lively smirk.

"Well I guess you can say that I've traveled some. What would you like to hear about? Russia? England? Greenland? Brazil? I've been to Italy a few times as well…" Bella's eyes widened in dismay, she was not prepared for that.

"Are you serious? You've visited all those places?"

"No, those are just some of the places that I've lived in for a little bit. I've visited a lot more." She laughed tenderly, a smile easing itself onto her face.

"You're amazing…" Bella breathed out.

"Not near as amazing as you are." Alice muttered quietly, giving Bella a gentle squeeze.

"Where were you born?" Alice seemed to halt her gestures for a moment, before sighing slightly.

"Biloxi, Mississippi; summer of 1882."

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Bella inquired, feeling sleepy. "What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"I believe it's around nine. Do you want me to take you home?" Alice asked politely, about to stand up. However, Bella stopped her and just hummed a little.

"No, I just want to stay like this." She smiled, completely content with the cool body she was practically glued to. Alice nodded blankly and allowed Bella to drift off.

"I'll bring you home. Just go to sleep Beautiful."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I tried to make it a little longer to make up for the slow update. Now that Bella knows a little bit about Alice, perhaps somethings from the mysterious vampire's past are going to come back and bite her? Anyways, please leave a REVIEW or PM. Or both! A special thanks to those that have made sure I update. I don't know how long it would have honestly take if you all didn't keep me writing.**

**-JZ**


	16. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

**Hope you like it. I'm totally beat, I've been awake for at least 50 hrs straight and am practically passing out at my computer. Please REVIEW or PM! Thank you.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"You've been eyeing me like that since I picked you up this morning… Could you please decide so I don't have to go insane?" Alice grumbled childishly, driving a little faster than normal. It was true; Bella had been undecided about something the entire day. And now, Alice was driving the brunette home and the secretively had finally agitated her enough to demand an answer. Bella was still thinking though, not even responding to her annoyed companion with a glance. "Bella?" Alice huffed, leaning over the center console and placing a firm, yet soft, kiss on the distracted girl's lips.

"What'd you say?" Bella murmured after they broke the kiss, now thrown into another haze produced by the mesmerizing sensations.

"What's on your mind that has you so distracted?" The vampire questioned, concern hinting in her velvety voice.

"Right now, it's you." Alice raised an eyebrow before turning a corner. "Today is Friday." Bella said after a few minutes, as if it was a new fact.

"Yes Bella, it has been Friday all day." The spiky haired girl grinned, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend.

"Well we had some pretty draining tests today… And those SATs, it has been a busy week." Bella continued, skirting around something that Alice just couldn't place.

"Yeah, I guess…" She mumbled, parking the car in the driveway.

"And Charlie isn't coming home until Sunday night, with his big fishing trip in the North." Bella looked to Alice expectantly, but the vampire just cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah…" The human let out a frustrated sigh, turning to stare Alice straight in the eyes.

"I want you to sleep over." Immediately the vampire's thoughts moved to some extremely naughty, but not entirely unwelcomed, places. The whole weekend with Bella, alone… It was certainly not a repulsive thought, but there were also worries about how far the human would want to go. Recently they have had small arguments about going further in their intimate relationship, but the ex-player would quickly put a stop to those conversations. However, being completely alone with the intoxicating girl might prove a little too much for Alice's frail restraint.

"Bella…" Alice said with a warning tone. "I don't think that we shou—"

"Alice, we've been dating for almost two months now. Please just shut up and trust me. I didn't say 'Why don't you stay so we can have sex all weekend;' no, I said that I just wanted you to sleep over. No sexual innuendo to it." Bella stopped her with a tender, amused voice. A wide grin spread on her face. "You know, your mind always seems to be the one that wanders to sex."

"Uh… W-well… I just… Umm…" Alice tried to perform an intelligent sentence, but she was completely baffled by the statement. Her girlfriend burst into giggles, causing the vampire to fidget uncomfortably.

"You're so cute. I swear, you try to act so macho sometimes…" The human continued to laugh, almost feeling guilty at how nervous her girlfriend was becoming. "Come on, let's go inside." The brunette said, already knowing the door would be open in a split second. "Thank you."

"Of course, Milady." Alice did a mock bow and followed the girl into the house. After they were inside, Alice sat in a chair, watching Bella busy herself with taking off her coat. "So you said that you had a long week? Are you tired?" Alice asked innocently, earning a small smirk from the other girl.

"No, I'm not tired. However, I think it is a great idea to go up to my bedroom." Alice knew that voice. It was Bella's sexy voice, always a little deeper and had a pronounced affect on Alice's judgment. "Are you just going to sit there all day?" Bella called from up the stairs. Alice hadn't realized that she had been dazed for so long. In a flash the vampire was up the stairs and inside the familiar room.

"You have your mind made up on something… so why can't I see it?" Alice was even more frustrated. She should have been able to know what Bella was planning by now, but the brunette's actions were still a loss to her. "Damn." Alice growled, suddenly feeling a great amount of stress.

"Just lay down on the bed." Bella instructed, guiding the girl towards the mattress. "Lay the other way, you know? Like on your stomach." Bella rolled her eyes. Alice huffed, but obeyed, much to the brunette's delight. "Good. Now just relax." The human said soothingly as she straddled Alice's hips.

"Bella? What are you doing?" The vampire was getting uneasy since she couldn't see Bella's face.

"I said to relax." Bella commanded, leaning over to whisper into Alice's ear. Before the vampire could react, there were two soft hands attempting to massage her shoulders. The small circles did little to penetrate the granite muscles, but just the human's touch seemed to immediately get a reaction. "You're always so tight." The brunette hummed softly, smiling at the visible sign of relaxation. "Good…" After a few more minutes, Alice could feel Bella tugging at her jacket.

"What are you doing now?" Alice asked, in a haze. She felt Bella continue to try and get the jacket to slide down her shoulders.

"It would be easier if that was off…" She grumbled, managing to get the coat down to Alice's forearms. Alice turned over and sat up slightly, causing Bella to slide down until she was straddling the vampire's lap/waist.

"I bet I could get it off quicker." Alice grinned, until she caught sight of Bella's wicked smirk. Suddenly Bella started kissing Alice with such passion that both of them forgot about the coat. Bella's groin was flush with Alice's stomach, and the human was practically entirely on top of the vampire, trying to push her down against the bed. As the kiss grew in heat, the human started to sit on Alice's upper abdomen, forcing the vampire to lay flat on the bed. "Damn it, I'm caught." Alice muttered against Bella's persistent kisses, trying to free her hands from the sleeves of her jacket without ripping the material. Bella let out a soft chuckle, amused that her girlfriend managed to get her arms tied up behind her back, but continued her assault with little regard for that detail. Not being able to take much more of the unexpected bondage, Alice was just about to tear the fabric to pieces.

"Don't." Came the brunette's intense, sensual tone as she pulled back and had one finger trace Alice's chest and abs. "That's my favorite jacket." The vampire whimpered in response, getting unimaginably aroused by the dominance of her partner. Bella was not normally the person to take charge and be pushy… but even though she was a human, she had Alice under her spell.

"I could always buy another one." Alice attempted to compromise, but the brunette shook her head, letting one hand start to wander under the vampire's shirt.

"Na ah, I like THIS jacket." She said defiantly, absorbing the firmness of Alice's abs and completely enjoying how physically intimate they were in that moment.

"Once I get out of this, you better watch out." Alice threatened playfully, squirming when Bella's hand would laze around her belt area.

"Oh really? And what are you gonna do?" The human challenged. "What you do to do if I do this?" She asked, attacking the player's neck with heavenly kisses. "Or this?" She began massaging Alice's abs, making a moan erupt from the vampire. "What about this?" Her hand trailed lower, and lower… and even a little lower. A soft growl escaped Alice's throat as Bella started to undo the button and work on the zipper to her jeans.

"I could do a lot more if my hands weren't a little tied up right now." Alice told her, trying to keep her voice as even as possible as the brunette teased her zipper.

"But I like it when you're all tied up." She planted a few more kisses and let her hand slide a little further down with added pressure. "And you like it too."

"Bella…" Alice had meant to sound firm and scolding, but it only came out as a groan.

"Is this how I need to get you to relax all the time?" The brunette joked.

"I'm far from relaxed… trust me." Alice muttered, shifting. The telephone started ringing, triggering an irritated sigh from Bella. "It's Charlie, if you don't answer he is gonna come home. He is a little mad that you didn't call him when you got home." Alice informed her. Bella smiled at her genuinely.

"Thanks." She gave Alice a little pat on the stomach before jumping up and dashing for the phone. Alice just lay on the bed, still mystified from what was just going on minutes prior.

"That was hot…" She couldn't think of a better describing word. She knew she shouldn't be promoting such behaviors, but from a girlfriend's point of view, the entire interaction had been extremely sexy. "She is gonna get some serious payback." Alice grinned like a sphinx and sat up in order to get her arms untangled. After a couple minutes of a rather difficult puzzle, Alice managed to free her limbs. Luckily Charlie was giving Bella a lecture about calling and checking in.

"Sorry about that, Charlie was just worried. It's not like I can tell him that I'm perfectly safe because my girlfriend could kick any cat burglar's ass." Bella laughed, entering the room to find an empty bed. She felt a pang of sadness when she noticed that Alice wasn't in the room. Abruptly, Bella was picked up and set on the soft inviting mattress.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Alice huffed into Bella's neck as she began to caress the soft, warm skin. "Payback's a bitch." Bella couldn't fight the moan that exploded from her. Alice was letting out soft chuckles as she continued her deep kisses, venturing down to Bella's collarbone. The brunette squirmed around from the pleasure until the vampire pinned her arms above her head. "If I couldn't use mine, you can't use yours."

"Is this a new rule?" Bella moaned, trying to keep a straight line of thought.

"Yeah, it is." Alice whispered, ghosting light caresses on newly exposed skin. Somewhere in the process, Alice had pulled off the brunette's shirt, though earning no protests she still felt guilty. The vampire loosened her grip slightly, but enough to tip Bella off.

"If you stop now, I will not talk to you for a week. That is a promise." The human stated firmly, glaring at Alice. Going against her better judgment, the spiky haired girl lost herself in the new found soft skin. "Thank you…" She heard the brunette sigh. Cooling kisses trailed down Bella's shoulders, to her stomach, even light ones near her breasts. She was utterly lost in the bliss of being with Alice. It was the first time that they've ever been that far, but the fever in the vampire's actions was starting to concern her. Alice hadn't spoken for at least fifteen minutes, and her actions, although tender, were getting more desperate.

"Damn it…" Alice choked out, holding her breath and looking even more pale than normal. She didn't move from atop of Bella though, now worried about making the human angry. "I'm sorry." Bella felt her heart break a little at the sadness in her voice, the tone of agony.

"You need to hunt." Bella said, trying to catch a glimpse of the vampire's eyes. However, Alice refused to let their gazes meet. "Let me see." Bella told her, placing warm hands on either sides of Alice's face, steadying the girl. She gasped, seeing a deep black. "How long—" She just couldn't finish her sentence.

"It has been a while, but I'm fine. I just need some air." Alice said sickly, attempting to keep Bella's irresistible scent from wafting into her nose.

"How long has 'a while' been?" Bella insisted, concern coating her voice. "Alice, please tell me."

"Just before you visited my house for the first time." Bella thought back to that time, and even though it was only about a month before, she found it felt like a long time.

"You haven't hunted in a month?" Bella asked, trying to understand if she had heard correctly. Alice responded by standing up and looking out the window. "Why?"

"I've been busy." She said vaguely, sounding distant. "I know that it was irresponsible and stupid, and I know that I'm stupid for putting you in so much danger."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about the fact that you are practically the vampire equivalent of anorexic." Bella said exasperatedly, earning a raised eyebrow and amused grin from the Cullen. "Don't smile like that, this isn't funny."

"Bella, don't you think that if I was starving myself effectively, I would hide it a bit better?" Alice questioned, still holding her same amused expression. "Honestly, I've just been busy."

"With what?" Alice closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, attempting to dispel the question with her mind. "Alice answer me." Bella's voice only held solid concern.

"Some vampires have moved in to Seattle and are heading in this general direction. I've been trying to track them, but my visions…" She clenched her teeth in frustration. "The fu… the freaking group of nomads are making too many different decisions." At the mention of this, Bella remembered a conversation she had shared with Jasper not too long ago.

* * *

"_Hello Jasper, how are you enjoying your lunch?" Bella smiled at the man, looking at his bleak lunch tray. He smirked a wide southern smile and stood up as she took a seat. Ever since Bella had visited the house, it had been an unspoken rule that she would sit at lunch with them._

"_Yes Ma'am, it is fairly decent." He winked, earning a small laugh from the human._

"_So where is everyone?" Bella wondered aloud, not used to only seeing Jasper._

"_Well, they had to do some things at the house quickly, so Alice asked me if I would be your escort for the day." _

"_Jasper, that isn't necessary. Really, I'm sure Angela would give me a ride." Bella said, feeling guilty that Jasper was the only one that had to stay in school. _

"_No, it's alright. I don't really feel like being between those two anyways." He spoke truthfully, eliciting an apprehensive look from Bella._

"_Oh no, what did they break this time?" Bella had been filled in on the constant skirmishes between the two Cullen siblings, and was even proud to say that Alice kicked Edward's ass in most cases. That didn't mean she approved however. Her and Jasper rather enjoyed talking and hanging out, but it seemed that the only time that ever happened was when Edward was too busy fighting with Alice. _

"_Well, material items can be replaced." Jasper informed her with a hint of laughter on his tongue. "I do love Eddie, but he is hell bent on proving to Alice that…" He stopped abruptly, seemingly ashamed that he said anything._

"_What Jasper?" Bella asked, interested in the actual reason that the two fought. She knew that it had something to do with her, but not exactly why. The blonde vampire seemed to realize that he was caught._

"_Eddie is still trying to convince Alice that she should let you go." He murmured, embarrassed at his husband. "He has the best intentions, but he just needs to learn that it isn't his life."_

"_Why is it that he is so sure that Alice is bad for me? What, does he know about her past or something?" Bella questioned, exasperated at the same fight happening over and over again with no results._

"_No, none of us know that. I can feel your frustration Bella and I'm sorry." Jasper sent waves of calm through the human, earning a thankful smile. "He doesn't believe that we have souls… He says that we are monsters."_

"_That isn't true Jasper. You guys are the nicest people I know." _

"_Thanks but… The worst part about it all is that Alice agrees with him. However, she can't leave you. She told him several times that you are still too important to just walk away from. He calls her a coward and tells her that she will kill you one day." Jasper shakes his head. "There are moments when I am truly ashamed to be with Edward, but even then… I still love him." _

"_I know Jasper, it's alright." Bella told him, not agreeing with Edward or Alice but understanding that she had no power in this fight. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Is that why Alice has been so distracted lately?" Jasper looked shocked, but quickly recovered._

"_Uh… no." He said, his southern accent showing. "She tends to get rather intense headaches when she experiences a lot of visions in a short period of time."_

_

* * *

_

"Why didn't you tell me that you were getting headaches? Or the fact that there are other vampires in the area?" Bella asked, far too concerned to be angry.

"How did you know I get headaches when I get too many visions?" The vampire looked skeptical, but closed her eyes as she was hit with another nauseating vision. She rubbed her temple with one hand and leaned against the window with the other as she was thrown into the product of yet another decision.

_Trees… Lots of trees. Three people, all vampires. A human, lying dead in the leaves, has several fresh bite marks on his neck and wrists. "I hope you can see me Mary Alice. It has been far too long." A man whispered._

"—ice? Alice? Hey Alice, can you hear me?" Bella frantically shook Alice as the vampire slowly regained focus.

"What?" Her voice sounded a little too sharp, but she was on edge. She had never been spoken to in a vision before.

"Is everything alright? You looked like you were going to pass out." Bella told her softly, hurt etched into her face. "It wasn't a normal vision."

"I'm sorry, really. But I'm fine. I just need to hunt." Alice said hastily, opening the window. "Don't worry, I'll be back so I don't miss our 'sleep over,' as long as it's okay with you?" Her voice was still a little hollow and raw, but she put her best effort into sounding happy.

"I'll wait up for you." Bella gave her a peck on the cheek, but pulled back when she felt Alice stop breathing. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. Go and catch something big." She tried to be supportive. Alice glanced away, but nodded and jumped out the window. "Please don't be gone too long…"

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. I'm sorry, but I don't have the energy to leave you with questions to think about. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a REVIEW or PM! Thank you for reading.**

**-JZ**


	17. Not Broken, Shattered

**Hey, I know it has been a while. I know this isn't super long but I've been writing some stuff for another story that I'm thinking about posting soon. I hope you like it... kinda dark. And thanks to all of you who REVIEW! I look through those so I know what I'm doing right, wrong, ugly, or just so damn well ;)**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**'Til Next Time,  
-JZ**

* * *

Alice ran as fast as she could, needing to escape the temptation to rip out her girlfriend's throat. "You're a coward! And one day, it will be your fault that she is dead." Edward's bitter voice repeated over and over again in her mind. She felt sick, and weak…

"Jasper…" She panted, having pulled out her phone and dialed his number in the blink of an eye. Her breathing was heavy and erratic, but in contrast to the rest of her body… it was the calmest part of her. Alice's enter being shook, vibrating so fast that she felt like she'd be pulled apart.

"Alice? What's wrong?" His reply was innocent, forcing her to get a hold of herself.

"N-nothing Jasper, I… I just wanted to check up with you guys. How's the hunt going?"

"Good… Emmett caught a couple bears, and Eddie even got a mountain lion." Jasper told her, however he knew something was up with his adopted sister. "Why are you really calling Alice? Has something happened?" He was concerned, and it tore her up to hear his voice so vulnerable.

"I saw them." She whispered, glancing over her shoulder. "No… that's not right. It's more like, I heard them." She clarified, still shaken from having that voice bouncing around in her head.

"You 'heard' them? What the hell does that mean?" Jasper was getting more worried by the moment. He had never heard his favorite pixie so frightened by a vision. He was tempted to just abandon his hunt and head back to Forks.

"No Jasper, you need to hunt." She commanded, making him grunt in agitation. "There were three of them… and they, they killed a human again. This time one of them spoke directly to me through my vision." She explained to her brother, by everything except blood.

"Hmm… that is… definitely something we need to be troubled about Alice. If these vampires know about your gift, then they might slip in undetected. That would be very bad." His own fear about Bella, and Alice for that matter, being in danger began to rise. "Do you know them?"

"No." She said firmly, glad that they were discussing this over the phone. She wasn't sure that she would be able to maintain her lie if he was staring her straight in the eyes.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you in the morning." Jasper felt her holding something back, though he couldn't place exactly what it was. All he could do was pray silently that Bella would be able to get through to Alice… soon.

"I'm staying the night at Bella's so you may not see me until the afternoon." She warned him, hearing a soft laugh on the other end of the line. "Just shut up." She rolled her eyes, hearing more muffled giggles.

"Well you two kids have fun." He cooed, in a much better mood now. They hung up and Alice began to scan the area she was in. It was wooded, providing cover for her and her prey. Closing her eyes, she took in the scents, sounds, atmosphere… everything and anything. She could smell a deer not too far off, about a quarter of a mile south. She fought back the urge to chase after the animal in a savage fit of hunger; instead, she stalked it, waiting for the perfect time to pounce. Just as she thought she would implode from anticipation, she leapt, knocking the animal off its feet and into the mossy forest floor. Wasting no time, she bit into its neck, savoring the delicious flavors that coated her throat. Sure it was nowhere near as good as how human blood smelled, but it would suffice to quench her thirst. Just as she drained the last of its liquid life, Alice checked the time on her cell phone.

"Damn it…" The vampire muttered, seeing that it was nearly ten o'clock. She promised Bella it wouldn't take too long. "Fuck." She growled and wiped her mouth with her hand. Feeling reenergized, the hunter took off towards the Swan residence. Alice was much more focused now, and able to control herself better too. It only took about fifteen minutes until she was outside of Bella's open window.

"You really should be careful. All sorts of crazies can jump in here." Alice joked, sitting on the window sill as her feet dangled close to the carpet. Bella jerked from her computer, stumbling as she spun her chair around to see Alice.

"Shit Alice…" Bella breathed, trying to even her oxygen intake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Alice smirked, hopping off the sill and gliding over to the chair. She placed her granite arms on each armrest, leaning in until her face was inches from Bella's. "You aren't afraid, are you?" She challenged, smiling smugly as Bella lent back a little on instinct.

"Never…" The human whispered, knowing full well that her vampire girlfriend could hear her just fine. "I think you are more afraid of me, than I could be of you. And I also think that it pisses you off a little that I know exactly how to scare you." Bella confronted the challenge head on, getting sucked into the game. Alice raised an eyebrow in questioning, but remained silent. Bella took that as an invitation to continue. Leaning in so that her warm, human, moist breath could tickle the vampire's ear as she spoke, Bella continued their sport. "So, what is the big bad vampire going to do now?"

"Bella…" Alice's rich, velvety voice sang the perfect melody in Bella's ears. "Time for you to go to sleep." Alice said stoically, standing up straight and walking a few steps towards the bed. With that, the mood was effectively ruined.

"What the hell Alice?" Bella groaned and threw her head back, furious that Alice switched off the sexy atmosphere so quickly.

"What?" The vampire asked, seemingly oblivious to what just happened. Bella just glared daggers at her.

"Fine, but that means that you are going to sleep in the bed with me." The human pouted. Alice tried to remain emotionless, attempting to give the brunette a hard look. After a moment, she sighed, no longer able to resist and scooped Bella up, gently laying her on the bed.

"You know… you are absolutely adorable when you pout." She murmured, kissing Bella's lips softly.

"I wasn't pouting." She insisted before giving in to the tender kiss. "Lay down, you aren't going anywhere tonight." Alice raised an eyebrow, amused by the suggestive statement.

"Pretty confident aren't we?" She laughed, making Bella blush. With a sigh, she gave in and jumped under the covers with her girlfriend. "There, is that better?" She asked after finally situating herself and Bella.

"Hmm…" Came the peaceful reply. Bella had her head resting on Alice's abdomen, relishing to toned muscles and cool touch. "You're amazing…"

"Bella, I'm not amazing." Alice sighed slightly, hating that she allowed her girlfriend to believe she was as virtuous as she pretended. It was cruel to not tell Bella anything, but it would be worse if she knew. The brunette glared at Alice, stopping the small circles she had been drawing on the vampire's stomach.

"Give me one reason why you aren't amazing." Bella said through gnashed jaws. Alice had stopped breathing, but Bella was getting tired of this game they were playing.

"Bella…" Alice had grown equally frustrated with the situation, though she couldn't allow herself to give in. "Why must you always ask hard questions?"

"Why is everything so hard to answer?" Bella retorted, sitting up so she could stare Alice straight in the eyes. She was serious, and irritated, and her patience was running very thin. "I've tried to give you time and space Alice, but if you don't start answering some questions then I'm going to have to find out on my own."

"You are so persistent for a human." Alice mused half-heartedly. She was not happy with Bella's ultimatum. With a sigh, the vampire let out an exhausted laugh. "So? What have you already found out?" Bella opened her mouth to protest; however, she couldn't deny the accusation. Instead she just looked away, guilty to be caught in a lie.

"So you saw?" She muttered quietly, ashamed and embarrassed that she actually thought she had the upper hand on the future seeing vampire.

"I don't need to be able to see the future to know that, Bella. I'm surprised you managed to remain quiet about it all this time, actually." Fury flew into the human's eyes. She was enraged that Alice made it sound so casual.

"Well I'm soooo sorry that I didn't confront you sooner… oh wait, now I remember. I DID! And what did you say? 'I will never tell you who I was and if that's a problem then I suggest we both not waste our time.' Don't you remember that, hmmm? With your long life I would have thought you could remember something that happened less than two months ago." Bella yelled, on the verge of tears of rage and tears of sorrow. Was it wrong that she wanted to know who her girlfriend was? Meanwhile, Alice just lay there, unable to find the words to make this moment better. She didn't know whether to be angry, sad, comforting… she just didn't understand how to make someone feel better when she was so obviously the cause of their pain.

"Damn it Alice!" Bella screamed, exasperated at the lack of response.

"I just don't know… I- I don't…" Alice couldn't formulate a sentence that displayed how she felt. In reality, she just didn't know how she felt. Sad? No, it was more like the agonizing torment creeping up on her yet again, the pain that she had been able to escape normally by just being in Bella's presence. Now though, the closer to Bella she was, the more unbearable the agony was. "Why now?" The vampire managed to choke out, her world starting to darken around her.

"Because I think I've fallen in love with you! And I don't even know who the hell you really are!" Bella cried, jumping up from the bed. She could no longer sit next to her, so called, girlfriend. She needed to vent, and a full sized bed was not big enough to accomplish that.

"B-Bella… I—" Alice didn't know how to react. She couldn't deny that it was probably wrong that Bella loved her, since the girl would hate her if she knew the past that she was so desperate to find out. The human, however, had decided she was done. Bella was gathering some clothes in a bag and walked into the bathroom to throw in some toothpaste and things of the such. "Bella, where are you going?" Alice panicked, standing in the hall just outside the bathroom in a heartbeat.

"Alice just leave." Bella said gravely, not gracing the vampire with even a glance.

"But Bella, where are you going?" Alice couldn't contain her fear since she couldn't see where the human had decided.

"I'm going to La Push, and you are not invited." Bella growled, pissed that Alice couldn't just listen for once.

"W-why?"

"Because I maybe I just want to hang out with someone that happens to be my friend, oh AND someone that enjoys talking about how we made mud pies in the PAST! Jeez, I think Jake might act more mature than you, and he's SIXTEEN!" Bella huffed, not believing it for a second but just wanting to find some way to hurt Alice. It was cruel, but it was just that feeling someone gets when they urgently want the one person that hurt them to know precisely how much it really did hurt.

"Jacob Black?" Alice asked, stunned. Then rage kicked in. That girl just couldn't stay out of danger! First she plays with vampires, but at least we have control. Now she wants to bunk with werewolves? Does she have any sense of self preservation? "Absolutely not!" Alice understood that her girlfriend had no idea about the werewolves, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was her safety. But… Bella didn't take it that way.

"What did you say?" The human whispered. Suddenly, even fast for a vampire, objects were being thrown in the player's general direction. True, very few of them hit her, and that they didn't hurt, but this was something that caught Alice off guard. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY WHO I CAN AND CAN NOT SEE!" Hair brushes, shampoo bottles, even the toilet plunger was a weapon now. And after Bella had run out of ammo, she stalked back into her room, throwing things and yelling all the same. Then it started over again. Books, photo frames, clothes, shoes, everything and anything that was tangible was thrown at Alice.

"I-I'm sor-sorry. I should have left." Alice stated, emotionless and dead. She felt numb, like her world was being ripped away from her again. "Be carefu—" Before she could finish, Bella pointed out of a, now opened, window.

"OUT!" Bella trembled, she was so furious. She wasn't going to let Alice dictate her life, though she never once thought that Alice had wanted to or tried, prior to tonight of course. It didn't even feel like they were fighting about the same thing… Actually, Bella noticed that Alice had stopped—well to be honest, never did any of the fighting in this argument. It had all been Bella, and a wave of unchecked fury and fear that the human had packed down in hopes that it would just disappear. Bella had, for a second, considered telling Alice how sorry she was and that she didn't know what came over her, but she was just too stubborn to admit that right now. Bella wasn't even sure what this fight had been about… but whatever it was, she was right and Alice had been wrong. Right?

"As you wish." Alice said, again using a monotone. Bella recognized the torment in Alice's eyes… it was the same as when Bella had seen the vampire in the rain. The agony… it made the human nauseous. "Goodbye, Beautiful." Alice whispered, not able to make eye contact as she jumped out the window.

Alice had reached her car seconds later, needing to leave before something bad happened. There was only so much agony one person/vampire could take before they broke… And Alice had been broken before, so this time it shattered her. She couldn't see a way to bounce back from this… The countless girls that she had courted and wooed no longer seemed like anything to look forward to. As she sped down the deserted highway, she noticed for the first time that her arms were bare.

"She loves that jacket…" Alice said, voice dead and hollow. "I hope she'll be happy."

* * *

"Jake, hey it's me. Yeah I'm sorry for calling so late but do you think you could pick me up? No really, I'm fine…. I just had a fight with Alice. Of course I'm talking about Alice Cullen. No, I'm okay. Jake, I'm tired and really don't want to be alone right now." Bella ended the call, satisfied that Jake would be over in fifteen minutes and help her forget the fight. He sounded weird though, like his voice was deeper and he bristled at the mention of Alice… Jealousy maybe? It was cruel to use him like this, but the broken heart seemed to want Jake. Why fight the need to alleviate pain?

* * *

**So are they still together? How will Jake play into all this? What did Alice mean by "I hope she WILL be happy"? Sounds kinda ominious to me... **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**************************************NOW PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-JZ**


	18. Help Line

**I know it's been a while. Well I hope you like the update! Please REVIEW! or PM! Thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Hey Jake, thanks for picking me up. I know it's kinda late." Bella told him, getting into the new 'work-in-progress' that Jake had claimed was a car. She was grateful for his company, giving him a hug as soon as she saw him, desperately wishing away the tears in her eyes.

"No problem Bella, you know that doesn't matter to me." He smiled, flashing perfect white teeth which contrasted his deep tan. He'd grown up a lot in the three months she's been here, and if she was being honest, it slightly scared her. He had grown at least a foot, cut his hair short, his voice magically deepened, and his muscles were ripped. "So… do you wanna talk about it?" He muttered, carefully driving the speed limit on the dark highway. Bella was surprised, and a little bemused, at how slow sixty mph felt slow as a snail, being so used to Alice's ninety to one-hundred mph driving on wet roads. "Uh, Bella? You in there?"

"There really isn't much to say… We had a fight." Bella answered slowly, gazing out her window mournfully. She couldn't help the pain and remorse she felt just because she wasn't next to Alice. "I… I might have overreacted." Jake huffed, obviously not believing the brunette.

"I bet you reacted fine. It's that—uh," He stopped himself from spitting out 'leech,' knowing that he couldn't let Bella know that he was aware of the vampiric status of the Cullen. "your girlfriend was just not good enough. I don't know what you see in that shorty anyways… She always gave me the creeps." He shivered, disgusted that the leech was the topic of their first conversation in what felt like a month.

"Jake, you don't even know her." Bella growled at the pup, prickling with agitation at his hasty judgment.

"Really? I think I know all that I need to." He finalized, glaring out the front windshield stubbornly. "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't really know her either." This comment was a tough blow to the human, causing her to whip her head around to face him. His face was solemn, his lips in a thin, serious line. They didn't talk for the rest of the time, just listened to the static on the radio. Bella was deep in thought, and so was Jake, but that didn't stop them from noticing the lights from the reservation up ahead.

"I haven't been here for a while…" She told Jake, sad that the last time she visited was well over a month ago with Charlie, and it was just for a couple of hours.

"Yeah, well nothing too much has changed." Jake laughed, lumbering out of the car and towards his house. "Comin' Bella?"

"Yeah," She smiled a little, shaking her head as Jake stood by the front door tapping his oversized foot. "And a lot has changed. I mean, look at you! What are you? Some body builder? Seriously, what the hell Jake?" She couldn't help but laugh when he quirked one bushy eyebrow in mock innocence.

"What do you mean Bella? I had to hit puberty some time or another." He defended, relishing the girl's priceless laughter. He'd do anything to hear her laugh, or just see her smile.

"Sure, whatever…" Bella rolled her eyes as she pushed past him to get into the small house.

"In a rush?" He mused, following the brunette inside, finding her wrapped in a blanket on the ugly couch.

"It's cold." She stated, shivering as she waited for the feeble blanket to warm up. Jake laughed, sporting a huge grin as he jumped on the couch right next to Bella. The girl was bounced a little in the air from the force, and shot him a glare. "Why are you so smiley?"

"Here Bella, you're freezing." He said cheekily, scooting closer until their bodies were touching. Instead of pushing Jake away like she had thought she was going to do, Bella melted into his warm, toasty touch. The contact was like an automatic furnace, and it turned into a blaze after Jake wrapped a burly arm around Bella's shoulders. "There, how's that?" He whispered softly, enjoying how she was curling up into him. There was silence, and Jake almost thought that Bella had fallen asleep, but the brunette squirmed a little and grabbed the remote from under the cushion.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked, knowing it was the least she could do since he was keeping her from suffering hypothermia.

"I don't know… check for a movie or something." Jake suggested, squeezing her gently as he savored this moment. Right now, he was the one to hold Bella, not Alice. Right now, he protected her, not Alice. Right now, he was able to make Bella happy, not… Alice.

* * *

"Jasper, have you heard anything from your sister yet?" Esme asked, concern clear in her singsong voice. Jasper just looked away, feeling her worry and anxiousness was not helping him with his task. He had called Alice at least twenty times, sent her maybe a hundred texts… but still nothing. Sure Alice would tend to disappear for a few hours, maybe even days, at a time, but she hadn't done that since she met Bella. Alice had been far too grounded with Bella in her life that she simply did not want to escape anymore. But now it was Saturday night and they hadn't heard anything from her. Rosalie was even starting so show visible signs of worry.

"Hey Jazz, why don't you just call Bella? I'm sure then we'll find out if she is still over there." Emmett offered in his gruff, bear-type tone. He was very protective, and was determined to give Alice a good ass-kicking when they found her.

"I don't have her number." Jasper cursed, frustration eating away at his insides. Rose appeared from the stairs, tossing him her phone. The sleek device was far more sophisticated that Jasper's and extremely stylish. He looked down at the touch screen, surprised when he saw that the call button had already been pressed.

"_Hello?"_

"Bella?" Jasper asked, astonishingly stupidly. He wasn't expecting her to sound so tired.

"_Who's this?" _

"It's Jasper Cullen. I was wondering if Alice is still over there?" He waited hopefully, half expecting the pixie vampire to shout in the background about them over worrying. But that didn't happen… in fact, Bella seemed to hold her breath.

"…_No… She left last night." Bella seemed distraught, the subject obviously very tender. "Didn't she go home?"_

"Oh… No, she didn't. She said she'd be back by this afternoon, but it's nine now and we haven't heard anything." He felt bad as he saw Esme's hopeful face crumple and Emmett's expression turn mournful.

"Let me talk to Bella." Rose demanded, standing with her hand held out for her phone.

"Uh Rose, what are you—" She ripped the phone from Jasper's ear, earning a yelp from the soldier.

"I need to talk to her alone." Rosalie pierced the two boys with a sharp glare, daring them to even think about listening in on her conversation. Emmett threw his hands up in defense, flopping down on the couch feeling a little left out. Jasper composed himself before calmly taking a seat on the reclining chair, leaning back and pretending to watch the football game on the television. Esme stared at Rose, conveying her concern and respect before nodding and making herself busy in the kitchen. Rosalie felt a wave of gratitude for her family's understanding, a rare smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Give me a moment Bella."

"_Rose?" _Rosalie sprinted out the door and in less than a minute, she was far enough to ensure that no nosy vampire could listen in on her conversation. She sat on a rock, her granite body not even registering the frozen hard surface nor the uncomfortable edges.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what happened between you and Alice." She got straight to the point, seeing no advantage to beating around the bush. The human went silent, causing an impatient sigh from Rose. "Tell me now, Bella." She didn't want to sound rude or hateful, but above all else Rose needed to find out what went wrong.

"_We got into an argument."_

"About what? I will get you to tell me whether it be over the phone or in person. And trust me Bella, you don't want to see me right now. I don't handle delicate conversations well when I'm pissed off." Rosalie threatened, growling into the device. A frustrated groan escaped Bella, and the lack of fear unsettled the blond.

"_All of our fights are about the same thing. She won't tell me who she is. I don't have any idea who the hell she is!" Bella cries out in despair. _Rose can't say anything, there really is nothing for her to say. She remembers how many nights she'd spend yelling at Alice about how stupid it was not to share her memories. That it was selfish and after working so hard to get them back, it was a waste not to celebrate the impossible task. She also recalled how Alice would say nothing, look away with shame filled eyes, walk away, and mutter how she wishes that she didn't remember her past.

"She just shut down, didn't she?" Rose stated more than asked, and Bella's silence confirmed it.

"_Why is she so afraid? Why does she hate herself so damn much?" Bella begged for answers, and Rose felt guilty that she had none. "I yelled at her and told her to leave… She freaked out at first, then I freaked out and—"_

"What?" Rose interjected, almost missing the important detail.

"_I flipped out on her—"_

"No, not that. Why did she freak out?"

"_I told her I was going down to the reservation and that I'd call Jake to come pick me up. She… she wasn't Alice when I said that. I've never seen her so mad, but I'm not going to let anyone say who I am allowed to see and who I'm not." _Realization engulfed Rosalie, her mind finally able to understand what would make Alice up and leave.

"Going to the reservation… that was stupid." She finally told Bella softly, sighing at the girl's stupidity.

"_Why? Why not? Seriously, what the hell do you have against La Push?" _

"Bella, we aren't the only supernatural thing out there, and we aren't the most dangerous either. At least we have some control. Alice wanted to protect you, that's all." Rose ran a hand through her long blond hair, trying to think of a plan. "Look, I've got to go." She was just about to hang up when Bella shouted into the speaker. "What?" Rose was agitated now, tapping her foot impatiently out of habit.

"_Come pick me up." Bella said firmly. _

"No, it'll probably be too dangerous and it's best if you don't know what's going on." She huffed irritatedly.

"_Rose, I need to find Alice. I love her, and I need to make sure she knows that. I was mad and acting totally stupid, but I've got a bad feeling. Please… just let me help."_

"Fine… I'll pick you up in ten."

* * *

"Alice, you called? Whatever seems to be the problem?"

"It's James… He's found me. Isn't it funny how that just so happens to occur not too long after I met you." Alice muttered sarcastically, bitter at the man she was talking to.

"Hey now, if he did come by and happened to question me, why the hell would I answer that crazy bastard?"

"I don't care how he found me, but he did. There is a redhead with him, and another man. Know anything about that?" She demanded, staring up at the moon. It seemed so close from her position in the top branches of a large tree.

"Word is that he found a mate… Victoria, I think. Don't know about the guy though. Alice, what is going on?"

"You ever have that moment when you feel like you can fly, like you're invincible and nothing can hurt you?" Alice says distantly, standing on the weak branch as it bent from the wind.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, all I want is to fall, be vincible, and get hurt… funny how only one of those can get accomplished tonight." She chuckled darkly, hanging up on the man and opening her arms wide. She stood there for a moment, swaying in the breeze. Relaxing her fingers, she closed her eyes and felt as her cell phone slipped from her hand, hurtling towards the solid forest floor. A sick grin coated her face, pain and despair smeared all over it. Eyes closed, arms out to both sides, she stepped forwards… as if walking on the air. Freedom soared through her until she hit the harsh reality with a crack.

"I'm going to kill you James, because that is the only purpose I've got left."

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 17. That's crazy, I never thought I'd keep this going so long... and we are hardly into the good part of the plot! Haha, well please REVIEW or PM! Thank you for reading.**

**-JZ**


	19. Call Me Crazy

**I'm back, Ladies and... Gentlemen? Seriousy, I don't want to get into the oddness of that introduction... Anyways, I'm back and after touring the world to find my inner writer (more like sitting in the dark for hours rocking back and forth mumbling "i need to write. i should write... writing is your friend... good writing... yes, nice writing...") I finally decided to quit my life's dreams and return to writing. And I thank those that read this entire pointless author's note because... It was all bullsh**! Haha, I really need to start thinking of better ways to make friends huh? **

**Alright, down to business. This is a huge turning point in the story. I just said, this is Chapter 18 and these people deserve to start learning about their main character! I sincerely appreciate those who have helped me get this far with all their support. Especially those of you who PM me and remind me. It is thanks to you that this even exists. I really hope that we break 200 reviews soon, that would be a huge morale booster! Anyways, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I have a special thanks to someone that actually told me to get off my lazy a**! You know who you are, and everyone reading this story thanks you too!**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Alice was in an asylum." Rose said calmly, driving her red Lamborghini Diablo with Bella in the passenger seat. The human shot Rosalie a confused face, scrunching her eyebrows and forehead as if that would make her brain work better.

"What?"

"I was helping her look through some old family journals. She was so determined to find out just who she was. It was short, only a sentence long, but it was enough to let her know where to look next. Alice worked so damn hard to discover her past… and all of us helped her." Rose didn't take her eyes off the road, but she wasn't in the car anymore. She had that long look, as if reliving a memory. "I just figured that you should know."

"Why was she in the asylum?" Bella wondered aloud, not expecting an answer. Alice was so secretive that she didn't believe that Rose would know anymore.

"Her father put her in there for having premonitions." Bella's face contorted, sorrowful for her girlfriend. Alice must have felt betrayed, untrusted, and to have her father turn on her… Bella just couldn't fathom Charlie locking her away. "The day she was admitted into the asylum, her father had a funeral. Her tombstone was dated two years before she actually died." The car was silent now, neither of them having anything more to say. As Rose pulled the car to a stop in the driveway, Bella locked eyes with the blond vampire.

"Thank you… Is that what Alice is trying to hide?" Rose shook her head sadly, offering Bella one of her rare genuine smiles.

"No… what Alice is hiding is much worse. I don't know what it is… but I know that there are things that can happen in the dark, and back then… 'crazy' people were only kept in the dark." Bella bit her lip, fearing what could have happened back so long ago that would cut so deep that the gash is still not healed. If time heals all wounds… why the hell were Alice's infected, festering, and in serious danger of gangrene.

"Why couldn't you pick me up at the reservation?" Bella sighed, remembering Jake's angry protests. "Jake said that he couldn't tell me, even if he wanted to." Bella paused for a second, her voice dropping a few decibels. "But he said that you could."

"Do you really want to know?" Rose laughed, still amused how one human could get intertwined in such chaos.

"Yeah, I need to." Bella smiled, knowing that want was such a relative term.

"Well, in most movies, what is the vampire's enemy?" Rose prompted, and Bella just shrugged. "Werewolf…" Rose made it sound so simple, like Bella should have guessed it way before any hints.

"Wow…" The brunette was slightly shell shocked, now seeing the humor in her position. "My girlfriend is a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf… sounds like a bad movie."

"Now you know why Alice wasn't exactly pleased when you said you were going to La Push."

"Jealousy?" The blond shook her head, amusement fading to irritation by at an alarming rate.

"No, werewolves are very dangerous. They have no control. And if they phase into their wolf form too close… Bad things happen, Bella."

"He's my best friend." Rose decided not to argue with the human, opting on rolling her eyes and changing the subject.

"Let's just concentrate on finding your self-destructive girlfriend, okay?"

* * *

"_Getting a headache yet?" James chuckled as he bit into a fisherman. Victoria laughed too, her high voice sending waves of electricity through Alice's head, the throb jolting her mercilessly. "Decisions… decisions…" He cooed, humming merrily as he changed his mind. Now he was attacking a hiker, throwing her to the ground as he sunk his teeth into her wrist, causing her to cry out in agony. "I can keep this up all day." He shouted into the air, leaving his victim to scream as the fiery venom coursed throughout her veins. _

"Damn it!" Alice yelled, hands pulling at her hair. She panted from the pain that had brought her to her knees, gasping as nausea quickly followed. James wasn't just fucking with her head, he was literally ripping it apart. She had visions of the future, memories from the past, and problems with the present all swarming around in her head, mixing like vinegar and baking soda. "He must be getting closer." She murmured to herself, verbalizing her thoughts in order to make more room in her head for the hell she was receiving.

"_Are you having fun?" James pranced through the woods, Victoria gracefully following him like a shadow. "You killed my mentor. Remember that? You took away someone that was like family to me… isn't it only fair if I did the same for you?" He reached the edge of the trees, the wind blowing towards him, and in the clearing he spotted a large house. It was more like a mansion, and immediately recognition knocked the wind out of the pixie vampire. "Do they even know about you?" He sounded serious, rage filling his tone. The black vampire came out of the tree cover, joining James and the redhead. _

"_It seems that there are several vampires inside. Also, the scent of a human is in their too." He told James submissively, and Alice caught the spark of interest in her enemy's eyes. _

"_Human?"_

"Fuck, what the hell is Bella doing?" Alice growled, off her knees and punching a tree, effectively creating a fist sized hole in the trunk, in the matter of fractions of a second. Alice tried to keep her rage under control, but she couldn't stop herself from creating rubble out of boulders and anything solid. Releasing enough anger to let her think clearly, Alice began to ran as fast as vampirically possible towards her home.

* * *

"Rose, what are we doing here?" Bella asked as they walked into the beautiful mansion, memories of her first visit ringing clear in her ears.

"This involves the entire family. We won't be able to find Alice on our own… Actually the best we can hope for is that she comes back to us." Rose admitted grudgingly, hating the feeling of helplessness that kept nipping at her heels.

"Hey humanoid, was worried that you'd miss the party." Emmett tried his best to lighten the mood as the two entered the house, but it was forced and pained.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Esme wondered, her eyes reflecting pain and fear. Bella couldn't help but think how human Esme seemed in that second: A mother worried about her child, desperately attempting to distract herself with cooking and cleaning.

"Yeah…" Bella knew that as indestructible as Esme was, her heart was quickly fracturing, and if eating something would provide a tiny bit of relief, then Bella would take that bullet.

"Anything in particular?" Esme called out as she was already in the kitchen, hands hastily wiping down the pristine countertops, expelling germs that were never there in the first place.

"No." Bella didn't raise her voice, knowing full well that Esme could hear her crystal clear. "Where's Jasper and Edward?"

"Jasper is discussing some things with Edward at the moment." Carlisle stood up, motioning to the staircase with his youthful arm. Bella had wondered how old he was when they first met, not truly believing that he was indeed as old as Alice made him out to be.

"We're done now." Jasper stated simply, appearing at the top of the steps. Bella had to blink a few times, wondering how he got there without her seeing him.

"We really need to find Alice…" Bella whispered softly, shaking her head as their fight replayed again and again.

"Bella is right about that at least." Edward grumbled, reluctantly agreeing with the human. He glared at her even as he sat next to Jasper on the couch.

"Edward, get over your bullshit." Rose spat at him, venom dripping from her words. He cringed slightly, each syllable like a poison dipped arrow piercing his skin.

"Hey, if you all would have listened to me—"

"Then Alice would be miserable!" Emmett shouted at him standing from his chair, taking Rose's outburst as a sign that he wouldn't have to play nice.

"You're overreacting!" Edward screamed back, right in Emmett's face now, fist shaking in pure rage.

"Jackass, just because you can't read her mind doesn't make everything fine! It's not your call!" Emmett was completely exasperated with his self centered, arrogant bastard of a brother. "You have no right to dictate Alice's li—"

"At least I don't just sit back and let her do the stupidest thing possible!"

"Edward, that's enough." Carlisle said calmly, disappointment in his eyes. "Emmett is right; it isn't your life to decide."

"I can't believe that you're siding with—" Bella's phone vibrated, and immediately all the sensitive ears drew their eyes to her. Without glancing, she answered it mindlessly, still absorbed in the intense shouting match between Edward and… everyone.

"Hello?"

"_Bella…" Alice sounded a mixture of sad and angry. "Why are you at my house?"_

"Alice, is that you?" Bella was too shocked, she couldn't believe that the person they were about to manhunt for just decided to call her.

"_You need to leave. Now." _

"I'm not going anywhere, Alice. I'm sorry, okay? Just please come home. We're all really worried and—"

"_I don't care! You need to leave NOW!" She growled emotionlessly. Bella could recognize that tone, it was detached and held hidden torment. Everything said in that voice was a lie. "We're done! Leave my house!" Everyone on Bella's end could hear the furious voice, but they couldn't believe it._

"You're lying." Bella shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"_Damn it! Put Rose on the phone." Rose took the phone from the shaky human's hand, now completely pissed off at her sister._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rose used her bitch tone, which was normally saved for outsiders.

"_What were you thinking? Bringing Bella to our house! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Alice hissed, dodging a tree by a couple centimeters, rushing through the woods._

"She wants to drag your ass back too. It is her choice if she wants to help us."

"_Get her out of the house and as far away as possible, NOW ROSE!" She shouted, a vision hitting her as she blinked. "Fuck…"_

"What's going on?"

"_Just… protect her, got that? Keep her inside. I'm out front." Rose could hear a mixture of Alice's voice over the phone and in the distance. Glancing out the front window into the night, she saw Alice stand on the edge of the woods, staring into the blackness. _

"She's out there… Emmett, stay with Bella." Rose told her husband, disregarding Alice's orders and rushing through the door. The others seemed stunned by the turn of event, not knowing what to make of the phone call. "What's the matter with you?"

"This is my fight, Rose, just go back inside." Alice growled, not moving an inch.

"So, this is where the infamous Alice Cullen resides, huh?" A male voice chuckled from the darkness, obviously amused as he came closer. Rose looked between Alice and the blond man when he ventured out of the tree cover. "I was hoping that you'd be slower."

"Sorry to disappoint you." She retorted, taking up a defensive position.

"A human pet… isn't that dangerous Mary Brandon?" He snickered as he stood in front of the two, completely unaffected by the defensiveness of the two. "She could come in handy though… very good payback, aye?"

"Leave, James."

"And lose you after all these years? I had to kill many good veggie vamps to get to you. You are a hard one to find, but I guess you would know that hmm?" He shook his head a little, amused by the situation. "I heard about your memory. Are you really excited to have it back? I guess at least you'll remember why I'm going to kill you now."

"Go now, and I won't hunt you down." She threatened, bristling as he spewed knowledge of her life. Rose was stunned, and quickly the rest of the family was behind Alice, at a safe distance… even Bella.

"So what does your human think about you?" He wonders, glancing at the brunette. The reaction he received was surprising, causing him to laugh in amazement. "You didn't tell her? Did you tell any of them?" The silence was enough of an answer.

"James…"

"So they don't know that they've got a little murderer in their midst, huh? I remember how proud Dr. Vincent was when you finally disposed of that pathetic man. You were always his favorite patient, you know?" He saw the clench in Alice's jaw, marking a wounded nerve. "He loved your sessions. Thanks to you, electro shock therapy was able to be tested on actual humans… of course the voltage had to be tweaked a little bit…"

"Do you have a point?" Alice roared, hating the memories that threatened to engulf her.

"What's wrong? Don't like thinking about those hours spent in—" Alice cracked, throwing her might into a punch square on his jaw. He staggered, smirking at her reaction. "You're almost getting that look… The one you get just before you kill." He explained, his amusement quickly fizzling as Alice regained her composure. "I never said that was a bad thing…" He shouted as he threw a punch at her face, of which she narrowly dodged. Rose jumped in to help, but a redhead grabbed her by the shoulder and flung her a few feet away.

"Na, ah, ah… James wants that one to himself." She scolds Rose, a wild gleam in her eyes. Emmett bristled at the attack on his wife, immediately going to her aid.

"Jasper, watch Bells." He muttered, blocking and punching at the woman as Rose tried to sneak up on her.

"Sorry, but you'll need to stay put." A black man told Carlisle just before he went to his daughter's aid, and he and Esme both stopped in their tracks.

"Are you a complete idiot James? You're outnumbered three to one." Alice blocked a blow to the ribs and countered with a sidekick, which James jumped out of the way of. "Why do you even care that I killed him? He was using you and Dean!"

"He wouldn't do that! He was my father and he would never use me. You were the experiment, remember?" He growled, landing a solid hit to her stomach. "I guess you wouldn't know about family since yours locked you up and threw away the key. No wonder you killed them!"

"I didn't kill my mother!" Alice defended, grabbing his fist and throwing his entire body into a tree.

"No, just your father, right?" Alice didn't say anything, chancing a glimpse at Bella, seeing the human gape at her. "Don't lose focus." He whispered in her ear, elbowing her in the back. Alice dropped to her knees, temporarily paralyzed by the elbow to spine contact and the words that put her in a mental choke hold. James laughed, about to rip her head off, amazed at how easy it was to kill his enemy.

"Alice, move!" Bella shouted, breaking Alice from her mental prison. Gripping both of James's arms hard enough to make them crack a little, Alice pulled him over her head, flipping him onto his back. He wasn't expecting that, the smile dropped from his smug face. A granite fist connected with his face, cracking even more of his rocky flesh.

"James!" Victoria abandoned her battle, kicking Alice in the stomach, forcing the kneeling vampire to fly backwards several yards, hitting the ground with a thud. Victoria aided James to his feet, hissing at Bella and sending her daggers. "Let's leave…" She suggested to her mate as he rubbed his fractured face.

"Fine." He hissed deep in his throat. "Laurent, retreat. Trust me Mary Alice Brandon, this is just the beginning… Now I know just what I need to do to kill you… and your mate. Actually, you better watch out for her, she might just disappear one day." He threatened, sprinting into the safety of the forest as Alice and the others began to stand.

"Damn… IT!" Alice yelled, fighting back further curses as she felt the fissures in her abdomen heal painfully.

"I think it's time you told us what's going on, Alice." Carlisle spoke up, dusting the dirt from his suit.

"Yeah Ali-Cat, sharing is caring!" Emmett hollered, adrenaline coursing through him.

"Shut up, Em." Rose laughed, wacking him in the back of the head. A low 'ouff' resounded from the burly vampire. The battle taking out some of the built up tension, but the worst wasn't even close.

* * *

**Seriously, who could resist the classic "Sharing is caring" line? I hope that this didn't disappoint you. Sadly though, this is a turning point in the story... which means that the ending may be near...**

**Don't worry, it isn't TOO close! Haha, there are plenty of chapters left. Also, leave a review or a PM to motivate? Sharing is indeed caring... except STDs, you can keep that if you want... And for those that PM me... you may get a little preview about the next chapter (cue mystery music)... So support the author with plenty of motivation and conversation. Thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**-JZ**


	20. What's Lost

**I'm not gonna lie... the lack of reviews and PMs totally killed my motivation in this. I know where it's going, how we're gonna get there, but I still need that drive to type it out well. I know some of you may be disappointed in the shortness of this chapter. I apologize for that, but there are so many different things going on that adding more would make it too much. This has a lot of important events in it, so the time has arrived! This chapter explains the outline of Alice's past. "But it's not very detailed" I'm sure you may think. That's because I'm not going to wrap up a very important part of the plot in just one little chapter. So enjoy and please please**

**REVIEW and/or PM! Cuz your support is what will get this done!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"See Alice? If you just fucking listened to me, then this would never have happened!" Edward shouted, walking up to the stoic vampire. He was smug now, satisfied that his point had finally been proven.

"Dude, shut up." Emmett hissed, still pumped from the fight. It had been five minutes… only five minutes since the invading vamps had retreated. Five minutes since anyone had spoken. Five minutes since Alice had looked at any of them. The moment Carlisle asked for an explanation, Alice seemed to shut down, desperately grasping for the right words.

"Why? Just admit it, I was fucking right!" He laughed now, grinning like he'd just won a prize.

"Edward, this isn't the time." Jasper told his mate coldly, glaring at Edward. It was rare that Jasper ever got angry or even agitated, but the ice in his gaze halted his boyfriend's victory dance.

"Sure it is." Everyone stared at the petite vampire, wondering if their perfect hearing could have mistaken the voice. "You know what Edward," Edward just stared at her like she'd lost her mind. "You were right. I didn't deserve Bella. I knew what I was doing was stupid." She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Hell, I'm starting to think that you are always right."

"Al, it's—"

"No Em, I'm serious." She turned and looked at them all, her 'doesn't matter' face twisting with a tinge of pain as she saw Bella. A small bitter chuckle escaped her perfect frozen lips. "Edward always seems to know exactly what to do. All this time I thought I was protecting him and Jasper, but now… well now, I guess I was just being stupid. Right, Eddy?" She didn't wait for an answer, just shrugged her shoulders, agreeing with herself. "Do you really wanna know why I wear this damn choker?" This time, she waited… waited for an answer that no one really wanted to give.

"Yeah… I want to show you that I'm tougher than you think." Edward said quietly, finding no enjoyment in hearing his sister saying all the things he would wish that she'd finally say. There just wasn't any glory in being 'right.'

"Alright Eddy, I promise I'll put it back on before you go insane." Now a sadistic smirk takes the place of her usual features, and Bella clenched her fists in anticipation. She knew that she should say something, try to bring her girlfriend back from the abyss that she'd fallen into, but her curiosity wouldn't allow it. Alice unsnapped the clasp on the choker, holding the object in one hand. For a moment, no one moved. Everyone stared between Alice, and Jasper and Edward, waiting for some sort of reaction. In seconds, the smirk dropped from Alice's face, and Edwards face contorted into nauseous expressions. Jasper clenched his jaw, taking a couple steps backwards, slamming his eyes closed as waves of emotions from Alice and Edward flooded him. Edward, however, got what he wanted. He read Alice's mind, seeing the events that James had jogged.

"_Dr. Vincent says that these new treatments should begin to work." A calm man sits on a wooden chair, the concrete walls reeking of misery and mold. The entire room is dark, and the only noise is his chair creaking as he leans forward, gazing in the direction of a flat wooden bed, no mattress or pillows, only a small thin blanket. "I had prayed for you to have left by now. First you steal my daughter, then you murder my wife, and now you lay there and pretend like you're human. It's sick." The priest shakes his head, hating the demon before him. "Dr. Vincent has assured me that staying here would be far more painful than returning to hell. So why stay?" He freezes, eyes narrowing at the movement before him._

"_I am your daughter." Mary tries one last time, exhausted. He just wouldn't believe her. No matter how much she begged him to save her from this hell, no matter how hard she tried to convince him that she was 'healed,' he just refused. Her father refused his daughter, and now she was done begging, tired of lying. _

"_You are no daughter of mine." He finalized, getting up to leave the cell. _

"_And you are no father." Alice was right behind him, the butter knife that she smuggled from lunch gripped firmly in her fingers. _

"—ward! Edward!" Emmett was shouting, at his brother's aid. Edward had hit his knees, tearing his skull apart with his own hands. Memories switched, and Edward vaguely recalled the present as he was thrust into the past.

"_Now James, hand me the six inch nail." A middle aged man commanded, watching his patient squirm. James obediently picked up the metal object, smirking as he handed it to the good doctor. "Now pay attention Dean, this is going to be history." The man laughed, seeing his two sons nod._

"_Dr. Vincent, do you wish for me to apply any drugs?" Dean asked politely, masking his grimace at the sight before him. Patient number 65, Mary Alice Brandon, shackled to a wooden table, the steel restraints clattering as she squirmed as the doctor threaded the six inch needle through her skin, hooking up to another wire. There were dozens of nails threaded over her arms, legs, stomach… all connected to their new machine. This was the experiment that had Dr. Vincent so excited… humans finally were putting electricity to good use. _

"_No, I don't believe that Patient 65 would appreciate missing the show." He chuckled, taking a step back to inspect his work. "I believe that's it. James, I want you to time it." James nodded, and Vincent flipped the switch on his new toy. _

Edward felt the electricity course threw him, and he wished he could cry. It was so intense that noise refused to leave him lips, freezing in his throat at the horror and pain of the memory that felt so real. Suddenly, it was gone… Edward panted, keeping his eyes closed in fear that when he opened them… he'd be back in the room with the doctors. Rose was helping Jasper regain his bearings, staring hard at Edward all the while. The screams he had been belting were tormenting, giving everyone chills.

"It stopped…" Edward choked out, throat burning from the overuse.

"You have Bella to thank for that." Esme told her son, recalling how they just stood frozen, witnessing the agony Jasper and Edward went through, and eyes begging Alice to do something… until Bella shouted for her girlfriend to put the choker back on.

"I don't… I don't…" Edward's lip trembled, shaking as Emmett straightened him back to his feet. "I don't want to know! I was wrong, just please…" Edward slumped against his brother, refusing to hold his own weight. His dry sobs only muffled by Emmett's burly shoulder.

"Take Bella home." Carlisle commanded Alice, his calm features ruffled from the heinous scene before him. "I think everyone should take some time to cool down and gather themselves."

"Alice, you're driving me." Bella told her girlfriend; at least she hoped Alice was still her girlfriend. The vampire nodded, escorting her to one of the cars in the garage. It was a black mustang, nothing too outlandish or exciting… for a Cullen. Alice held the door open, staring down so Bella couldn't make eye contact. As they began driving, the human couldn't rip her gaze from the broken vamp.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered, the steering wheel crunching under the clenched strain her hands put on it. "I should never have let this happen. If I had just stayed away from you—"

"I love you." Both of them froze, and the car dropped 20 mph since Alice's foot slipped.

"I- but- we- y-you don't even k-know me." Alice stuttered, her thoughts getting all jumbled.

"Let's fix that… Tonight, let's you and me just talk? You can stay over, all night, and we don't need to worry about getting to sleep because we'll just sleep in. No interruptions, no fights, no judgment…" Bella rested her warm hand over Alice's icy forearm, noticing how her girlfriend visibly relaxed, not a lot but it was an improvement.

"You won't like what you'll learn." Alice whispered, focusing her eyes on staring blankly out the windshield.

"I'll decide that." And for once, Alice didn't argue. The driver just ruffled the back of her unruly hair, sighing in defeat. "Thank you." They arrived at Bella's house in a few more minutes; however, right now they were both sitting on Bella's bed awkwardly. They both looked straight ahead, occasionally chancing a sideways glance at the other. Alice's vision fell to her fidgeting hands, taking a deep unneeded breath.

"Where do you want me to start?" Alice wanted to chaste herself for the stupid question and for letting her nerves eat her alive. This would be the first time she had ever told another person about her past, and it was freaking her out.

"The beginning. Just tell me what you're ready to." Bella suggested, leaning her head on the petite granite shoulder.

"Alright…" Alice opened her mouth to start, then stopped. Nothing seemed right.

"How were your parents?" Bella offered, noticing the long pause. Alice nodded, a little relieved that Bella pulled her from her mind.

"I could… always see the future… When I was younger, six or seven, it was just glimpses and clips of random things or people. I had a younger sister, and my mother stayed at home to take care of us." Alice glanced at Bella quickly, receiving an encouraging smile from her girlfriend. "I told my parents about the visions, but… it didn't go over well. My father was a priest, so he was convinced that I was possessed. My mother… I don't even know. My first full vision was when I was twelve, I saw my mother kill herself a day before it happened. I begged my father to stay home, but he wouldn't believe me. After it happened, he deemed me a 'demon' and attempted his own exorcisms. Years passed, and I had to take care of my sister since my father didn't have a maternal bone in his body. Visions were more frequent and… and I would see confessions, crimes, horrors…

"When I turned sixteen, I was my father's greatest failure. He feared the demon inside me had won, and that there was nothing left of the child he had created. He admitted me into the asylum and had a funeral for me." A strange laugh bubbled from Alice, neither one of them expecting it. "I heard the service was beautiful. Anyways, I wasn't allowed visitors, or contact with the outside world. My father would check in once every few months, hoping for progress on expelling the demon. I met 'them' there: Dr. Vincent, James, and Dean… Vincent was my 'doctor' and James and Dean were his assistants. They were all three vampires. Two years of their experiments and I… I just couldn't… take it anymore. I killed my father on one of his visits," Alice studied Bella's face, waiting for a reaction. "And I don't regret it." Still she waited, but all Bella did was offer a comforting squeeze. A frustrated sigh and Alice was back to her story. "A month later, Vincent deemed me for one last experiment. He wanted to see what would happen if vampire venom was continually added into the human blood stream… if it would kill said human or not. Also, he was interested in seeing if a combination of electroshock therapy and ice baths would affect it in any way. It was his last grand experiment before he moved asylums. So he had James connect an IV with venom that they had taken from themselves and pumped it into my veins. About an hour into the process, they started the shocking and dunking, but a riot broke out, so they were called to assist in containing the patients.

"I don't know how long they were gone, it seemed like forever… but as they left, Dean wanted to stop the admistrations. Vincent was more interested to see the results if they left me underwater, hooked up, and constant voltage. I was transformed before they came back, and with all the venom pumped in me, I was much stronger than the normal newborn. I waited until they returned, and then I tore Vincent to pieces and lit the lab on fire. James and Dean were Vincent's sons… however, James was far more longing to gain his father's approval. And when I struck that match… he just snapped. He was sadistic before, but now he will do whatever it takes to get revenge."

"What about Dean?" Bella wondered aloud, quickly covering her mouth just realizing that she'd interrupted.

"Dean owed me. He hated Vincent, feared him… all he wanted was to get out from his father's clutches. So he made me an offer that no sane, or insane, being could refuse… a way to make all the bad go away. He had a special gift too; he could erase, block, transfer, or resurface memories. In exchange for his freedom, he took away my memories."

"I'm so sorry." Bella said after a moment of silence, hugging the vampire around her waist.

"Bella… you weren't even born yet… nor was your mom or grandma, maybe even your great-grandma, or—"

"I get it, it was a while ago." Bella lightened up the mood, playfully slapping Alice's shoulder. "You left your jacket here." Bella nodded to the object as she pulled it from under her pillow, getting ready to sleep.

"Yeah, I know. You like that jacket." Alice simply said, giving Bella an odd look. "No pajamas?"

"Actually, it's really hot in here." Bella murmured, slipping out from her shirt and jeans, and then laying under the covers. "Well get over here."

"Bella, I—"

"It's hot in here, and you are like my own A/C, so don't start." Bella smirked, lifting one edge of the covers. "And take your shoes off."

"What? I always thought you liked my boots?" Alice mocked offense, obeying her girlfriend's demand and kicking them off.

"I do. They're sexy. But do I want my legs to entangle with that? No, I don't think so." Alice crawled under the quilt, feeling Bella immediately hug into her side. The human was right about one thing, she was very hot… in more ways than one. "Thank you for telling me."

"You know, you are really something. Most people would be horrified, but you? No, you command me to snuggle." Alice chuckled, her velvet tone sending shockwaves through Bella's bare body. This was a big step for them, both of them.

"I can think of better ways to punish you." Bella murmured, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Do I make you really want to hate Edward? haha, yeah well that's the point. So... that's it, THE END. No I'm just jokin' ya, we still have some chapters left, but they will be few and far between if I have no motivation :'[ Yes, it is a sad face. I love REVIEWS and PMs! Just give me something please! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, I know it was kinda a rollercoaster!**

**-JZ**


	21. Is Found

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I must say that I had some fun writing some of the "fluff" because... I'll tell you after. Haha, enjoy this and REVIEW and/or PM. Cuz it's polite... and nice... and I will update more often than once a month.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Good morning." Alice whispered into Bella's ear, the brunette still firmly snuggled into her vampire. It sounded lame, but she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Bella slowly awoke, sitting up and drowsily gazing at her girlfriend. "Well that's not a nice face."

"Sorry," Bella giggled, realizing that she was sort of glaring. "You're just really shiny. I think I'm still dreaming." Alice laughed too, shaking her head as she lifted a glittering arm.

"Nope, you're awake… finally." Bella quirked an eyebrow at that statement, only to have Alice grin back at her. "Joking… joking…"

"Sure you are." Bella rolled her eyes, still not entirely comprehending the sparklyness of her girlfriend. "You're blinding me."

"With impressive good looks, or my esteemed sparkling skin?" Alice said in her suave, player tone. Bella shot up, immediately awake now.

"Wait, you are actually shiny?" Her face contorted into so much shock and confusion that Alice couldn't contain her laughter anymore.

"Well, vampires really wouldn't have been that popular for Halloween if people thought that we sparkled instead of roasting in the sun." Alice shrugged, smirking as Bella began to put two and two together.

"So you sparkle… instead of burning?" She said slowly, almost sounding dumb.

"Don't sound so disappointed…" Alice muttered, mocking hurt. The next thing the human did however, through the vampire off. Bella fell off the bed laughing, her sweet beautiful laughter mesmerized Alice, completely capturing the vampire's focus. Alice leaned over the side of the bed, just staring at the human.

"You know, I totally forgot about the sunlight thing." Bella managed to say, stifling her giggles.

"That's pretty easy, with living in Fork and all." The vampire gave her best smirk, gently holding Bella's chin as she leaned in and captured the soft delicate human lips. It was a tender kiss, the passion burning like an eternal flame, low but strong. "You're beautiful."

"Don't talk." Bella whispered, getting back on the bed and scooting closer to the spiky haired vamp. Their lips met again, except Bella was ready for it, completely awake now. There was something… enchanting about the way Alice became so soft and gentle, that Bella just couldn't even think about being with anyone else. The thought was unreal, and bluntly it just seemed stupid to her. Why settle when she has the world, all wrapped up into the being known as Alice Cullen. Alice leaned forward, pushing Bella onto her back and she loomed over the defenseless human.

"Did I ever tell you, you're beautiful?" Alice asked, her voice distracted as she began caressing Bella's collarbone and neck with tender kisses.

"Yeah, you've mentioned it a few times." Bella half laughed, half moaned. She loved how lost Alice became when they were together, as if Bella was the most mysterious thing on the planet.

"Only a few? I'm falling behind." The vampire said softly, cold air tickling Bella's skin as she spoke. The human gasped softly, feeling an icy hand massage underneath of the t-shirt's fabric. Rubbing at an antagonistic pace, Alice's hand finally moseyed its way up to Bella's bra.

"Could you g-go any sl-slower?" Bella hissed, frustrated even further when she heard a quiet chuckle. "Not… fun—" Bella yipped when the bra's middle was ripped, and a hard hand tenderly caressed the mound.

"Always so impatient." Alice smirked, taking in the soft moans emitting from beneath her.

"Sh-shut up a-a-ahh…" Bella's retort was drowned out by a dreamy groan when the spiky haired vampire softly planted whispered kisses on her stomach. These small, seemingly insignificant, gestures continued for the better part of ten minutes, Alice teasing by swooping lower with her pecks, and the brunette was spellbound. Suddenly, Alice froze all of her actions. "I swear if you—"

"How mad would you be if I said we had to stop?" Alice asked innocently, her cheesy grin turning to a grimace when Bella gave her a cold glare. "That mad, huh?" Still the vamp tried to make a joke of it, wanting to dissipate some of the tension in the room.

"Worse." Came the human's flat reply, her hormones begging for the intimate actions to continue.

"Hey, it's not my fault, I—"

"What did you see?" Bella demanded, hushing her girlfriend with a stern annoyed tone. Alice's shoulders dropped, and she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Your dad's coming home a few hours earlier than he expected. Apparently the fishing sucked." Alice muttered out, feeling bad for getting her girlfriend all riled up. Bella's face flushed, a red hue entering her cheeks at the thought of her father walking in on them in the rather… intimate position. "I'm sorr—"

"S'okay." Bella cut her off again, and Alice gave her a confused brow, not realizing why her pissed girlfriend was suddenly fine. "Look, I really, really don't want my dad to ever walk in on us… that would be really, really awkward."

"That makes sense." Alice shrugged, getting up from the bed and checking the time. "I've got to get home, and your dad is almost here, so I really need to go."

"What's the rush?" Bella wondered, a little suspicious as to why the vampire was running like the house was on fire.

"It's sunny today, and we don't want your dad to see me shimmering in the daylight while I'm waltzing to my car, now do we?" Alice threw her best smirk, and Bella felt immediately relieved.

"Alright, be safe." Bella stood up, walking her girlfriend to the door. "Oh do you want your jacket?"

"Keep it," Alice's tone sincere. "It's pretty warm out anyways." And the sincerity dribbled off into a sarcastic comment. Bella laughed, expecting nothing less. They stood by the front door, staring at each other. "Bye." Alice grabbed the knob, kissing Bella on the cheek.

"Wait." The human jolted, taking fistfuls of Alice's shirt in her hand, pulling the vampire flush against her body. "Promise me you won't run away again." Bella begged, hugging Alice around the waist, squeezing so hard that if the vampire were mortal, she'd surely suffocate. "Please…"

"I'm so sorry." Alice felt sick, nauseous that she made her girlfriend worry so much. She was supposed to protect the human, keep her safe, but every time Alice looked back, Bella saved her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm staying right here, and I'm keeping you safe, and one day soon, all this shit will be behind us. Soon it'll just be you and me." Alice swore, no humor or doubt in her voice, only complete seriousness and honesty.

"Good, I'll see you later, Champ." Bella kissed Alice fiercely, and Alice returned the gesture.

"Soon Beautiful, very soon." And they detached themselves, Alice making her way to the car in lightning speed, to avoid being seen in the sun, and Bella just stood there, watching the vampire wave goodbye from the car.

It was amazing, in a sick sadistic way. They both hurt. They both had this hole that seemed to fester and bubble with agony. Being apart hurt each of them. It wasn't entirely conscious pain, but in was inside of you. It's like if you sprain your wrist. You don't think about the pain all the time. So when you go to pick up your car keys, the sudden jolt of agony rips through your body, making you gasp for breath. You learn to function, but it's still there. Being apart, separate… it was becoming such a foreign concept to both Bella and Alice. There was so little time when they couldn't hold each other, or see each other.

The problem with Bella now, was that she saw that she could lose Alice. Before, that was never a possibility, never even a figment of a thought. Alice couldn't grow old, she couldn't die of illnesses, and she was virtually indestructible. The fact that Bella could drive away the vampire shook Bella to her core. Alice could leave, walk away and never be seen again. And from what Bella had come to know from the vampire, that was a common reaction to problems. But Alice didn't break promises, and that small deed was like a contract between the two. Alice wouldn't run, and Bella needed to know that. It was a matter of her sanity.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Alice hissed into her phone, guilt making her words come out harsh and cold.

"You don't seem very happy with my visit." The man's voice was light and sarcastic, not fazed by Alice's anger.

"You gave me my memories back Dean, we have nothing more to discuss." Her words were calculated, leaving no room for questions.

"You called me, remember?" Dean said, and Alice could hear his phone crackling.

"Where are you?" She demanded, sighing in defeat.

"Five miles out of town, in the woods by that first curve. My car is parked down that old trail. I'll see you soon." He hung up, leaving a frustrated Alice. She hated this. She didn't lie to Bella, but it wasn't just the sun that made her need to leave the house. She couldn't let Dean show up on Bella's doorstep, or her own, and that's exactly where the insistent man was headed. It didn't take long for Alice to pick up his scent, nor long to find his car. It was parked under a few low branches in a clearing, the shade casting the white sports car into a grey shadow.

"Why are you here?" She repeated her earlier question, looking up the tree to find Dean resting against the trunk twenty feet up. He opened his eyes, grumbling as he jumped off the limb.

"He's my brother. The least I can do is help you out." He shrugged, like it was something she should expect.

"Dean, I know you. You're just as afraid of him as you were of Vincent." She growled, glaring with icy eyes.

"I'm not afraid of my brother. He's pathetic, and insane." He argued vehemently, taking a step closer to Alice. They were inches apart, glares creating a wave of tension.

"You're a coward, Dean. We both know that you won't be able to finish him off."

"You're wrong. Just because I wasn't able to kill my father, doesn't make me a coward." He challenged, looking off to the side. "I… I didn't mean that." He knew that the whole 'father' subject was a bit edgy for the pixie vamp, and he felt guilty for bringing it up. "I owe you, I get that. I'm not asking to move in, or be friends, or anything… Just let me help."

"Fine." She acknowledged, finding his begging irritating.

"I'm guessing by that look on your face, that he's already showed up, huh?" Dean scratched his chin, a nervous chuckle leaving his throat.

"Yeah, yesterday. It didn't go great, as you can imagine." She grumbled, not really wanting to face the previous day's events. "He's going to go after Bella."

"That girl? The one in your vision?" He asked, a sly grin planting itself on his face.

_**Several Years Ago (right after Alice killed Vincent)**_

"_I don't owe you anything." Alice hissed, changing into some clothes that Dean brought her._

"_I know…" He muttered lowly, sitting in a chair away from the newborn. "I owe you though."_

"_What could you possibly do for me?" She laughed a bitter, lifeless sound. He stared at his hands, not looking up._

"_I have a gift… like you. I can manipulate memories. I can take them away." He said softly, knowing that her hyperactive senses could easily pick up his words. She finished putting on the clothes, discarding the brunt asylum gown on the floor. The fabric was still warm to the touch. "Or I can give you better ones." He suggested, itching his chin._

"_I had a vision. One that I had right before I heard you all leaving to help with the riot. When I was underwater, I thought it was a dream…" She chuckled again, hate in her tone. "I thought I was in heaven."_

"_Did you see the fire?" He asked curiously, wondering why she was even telling him. She just shook her head, a disbelieving smirk twitching at her features._

"_No… I saw a beautiful brunette. And we were together… happy. She laughed when I kissed her, I made her smile." Her smirk turned into a blissful smile, all the evil in her life fading for a moment. "I can't have that with these memories. I can't move on." The happiness slid from her face, a pained grimace taking its place. "Take them."_

"_Which ones?" He stood, waiting for her to start telling him what she wanted gone and what she wanted left. _

"_All of them, everything…" She ruffled her hair, rubbing the back of her neck. _

"_How will you find that girl then?" He muttered, shaking his head. Normally he only took away someone's entire memory if he lost his temper. It was a cruel thing to destroy someone's livelihood. "Mary, think abo—"_

"_Alice."_

"_What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Just Alice now." She sighed, her tormented gaze reaching his. He knew she was right. She would never be able to move on; it would be crueler to leave her with everything than to take it away._

"_Alright, Alice." He made his way to the bed. "Lie down." He told her, and she warily did so. He placed a hand on her head, staring into her bright red eyes for a moment. "I hope we will meet in the future." He smiled sadly, but she just laughed._

"_I don't." And she closed her eyes, being engulfed by darkness. _

"_Goodbye, Alice." _

**Present**

"Yes, the same one." Alice answered, not liking his grin.

"I'm glad you found her." He nodded his approval, of which she just rolled her eyes. "Is she as amazing as you thought?"

"A simple vision doesn't do justice." Alice smirked, thinking back to the vision in question.

**Future (Alice's vision)**

_A beautiful brunette sat next to Alice, hugging the vampire. They were lying on the grass, staring at the strange movement of the clouds. It wasn't sunny; it was actually a terrible day. The wind was awful, and the humidity was enough to make a human gag. The clouds seemed to do more harm than good, acting as a lid, trapping all the muggy heat on the ground to slowly bake the occupants. The girl was still smiling though, laughing as she shook her head._

"_You better hold still." Alice murmured, her nose touching the girl's ear as she whispered. The girl just giggled again. _

"_Or what?" The voice was amazing, and it held a challenging rebellious edge to it. _

"_Or I might have to…" Alice trailed off as she attacked the brunette with swift kisses, too fast for the girl to react, making the girl swat at Alice playfully._

"_No fair." _

"_When have I ever played fair?" Alice chuckled, slowing her attacks. She just stared at the girl, taking in the gorgeousness before her. Leisurely, Alice placed a soft firm kiss on the brunette's lips, earning an immediate and eager response. _

**And Present... again**

"I'm sure you're right." He admitted, going to his car. "We both better get going. Just give me a call when you need some help." He got in, rolling the window down. "I may be wrong, but I don't think even you saw all this coming." With that he started his car and drove away, leaving a thoughtful Alice Cullen behind. No, she certainly didn't see this coming. Walking to her mustang, she pulled out her phone.

"Yo Ali-Cat, what's up?" Emmett's childish voice rang out immediately.

"I'm on my way home, do you think that you could watch Bella for a bit. I don't like leaving her alone while James is out." She asked him, needing to go home and talk with Carlisle.

"Sure thing, Pixie. Do you want Rose to come too?" He asked, and Alice could practically hear the blonde rolling her eyes.

"You know you aren't going to get lucky at Bella's house, right?" Alice assured him, and she heard Rose laugh.

"She's right, Em." Rose confirmed, still laughing.

"Yeah yeah, we're headed over." He grumbled playfully, huffing. "Bye." Alice hung up the phone, getting in her car and driving home as fast as possible. If she knew James well, which sadly she did, he wasn't patient enough to wait too long before he went after the human. The game was just getting interesting.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I did kinda steal Alice's vision from my own personal experience. Oh well, my gf will just have to get over it. Haha, I couldn't resist. And for saying that, I'll probably end up sleeping on the couch tonight. You're welcome.**

**You can show you appreciation with my sacrafice by leaving a REVIEW and/or PM.**

**Thank you and have a nice day (cue cheesy smirk)**

**-JZ**


End file.
